Black Again
by Puma Padfoot
Summary: Vier Jahre später, nachdem Sirius durch den mysteriösen Torbogen fiel, taucht er plötzlich in verjüngerter Ausgabe wieder auf. Wie kann das alles sein? Eine Zeit der Suche und Erkenntnisse beginnt, bei dem nicht nur der Verstand verwirrt ist... SBHG
1. What!

_**Disclaimer:**__ Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese spezielle Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :)._

_**Zusatzinfo:**__ Band 7 ist nicht berücksichtigt, da ich ihn zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch nicht gelesen habe. Die anderen aber schon – so gut es geht. ;)_

_Wie immer einen fetten Knuddler an meine wundervolle Beta **Tanya** - du bist einfach klasse! _

_Und da bin ich schon wieder - diesmal mit einem anderen meiner Lieblingspairing: **Sirius und Hermione**! Die Storyline zu dieser FF ist auch schon komplett fertig ausgeschrieben, nur noch das richtig abzutippen... Ich kann also nicht sagen, wann die Updates kommen und ob es regelmäßig sein wird - aber sie werden kommen! Versprochen! Bis jetzt habe ich jede FF beendet und habe auch vor, dabei zu bleiben. Denn nichts ist schlimmer als eine unbeendete Fanfiction. _

_Und jetzt genug der Vorrede: **Read & Review:) **  
_

**------------------------------------------------------ **

**B**(l)ack **A**gain

_By Puma Padfoot_

xXx

Kapitel Eins: What?!

Summend stieg Hermione langsam die alten Stufen des ehemaligen Black-Anwesens empor. Im alten Haus wurde man immer noch von einer leichten Dunkelheit umfangen, obwohl alle Vorhänge ausgerissen waren und Harry, die Weasleys und Hermione die Räume zum größten Teil so gut es ging umgestaltet hatten. Hermione sah feine Staubpartikel in einem Sonnenstrahl umherwirbeln, bevor sie dieses Schauspiel durchschritt.

Sie konnte Harry und Rons amüsiertes Lachen bereits hören, obwohl die Tür noch einige Meter entfernt war. Lächelnd öffnete sie diese und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, da die Lachattacken, an denen ihre beiden besten Freude derzeit litten, einfach ansteckend war.

„Haben Fred und George euch wieder neue Proben ihrer Entwicklungen mitgegeben?", fragte sie kichernd.

„Ja", japste Ron und wischte sich eine Lachträne von der Wange, „Und das Beste ist, dass – " Er kam nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden, als er in erneutes Gelächter ausbrach.

Harry schien zwischen Glucksen und lautem Loslachen wenigstens noch in der Lage zu sein, den Satz zu beenden. „...- man dieses Bonbon noch nicht einmal schlucken muss, damit der Lachzauber wirkt." Er röhrte wieder los, bis er sich mühsam beherrschte. „Es reicht, wenn man es nur ansieht."

Hermiones Blick senkte sich auf das Bonbon, welches klein, rot und unschuldig zwischen den beiden jungen Männern auf dem Boden lag. Unmittelbar merkte sie ein Lachen in sich hoch sprudeln und sie konnte einen Moment nichts anderes tun, als mit ihren Freunden zu kichern, bevor sie sich ihren Zauberstab krallte und mit einem flüssigen Schlenker das Bonbon aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwinden ließ.

„Endlich", keuchte Harry und hielt sich den Bauch, „Ich dachte schon, ich müsste schon sterben vor Lachen."

„Wenigstens ein angenehmer Tod", sagte Ron schwer atmend, während er sich die Seiten massierte. „Wir werden morgen Muskelkater haben, ich sag's dir, Alter. Ich merke ja jetzt schon jede einzelne Rippe."

Harry nickte und richtete sich ächzend auf. „Wir sollen runterkommen?", wandte er sich an Hermione.

Diese nickte. „Molly hat das Abendessen gleich auf dem Tisch. Danach wollen wir noch die restlichen Sachen besprechen, sollte aber nicht so lange dauern."

Während sich Ron und Harry auf den Weg machten, trat die ehemalige Gryffindor ans Fenster, um den Himmel zu betrachten. Es war kurz vor Sonnenuntergang und die Sonne tauchte die Wolken um sich herum in ein intensiv leuchtendes Rot und Orange. Zufrieden seufzend stützte Hermione sich mit beiden Ellenbogen auf dem Fensterbrett ab, während sie ihr Kinn nachdenklich in die Hände gestützt hatte und ihre Gedanken in Ereignisse der vergangenen zwei Jahre abdrifteten.

Im siebten Schuljahr hatte ein großer Endkampf zwischen Harry und Voldemort stattgefunden. Es gab viele Opfer, aber schließlich konnte Harry über „den dunklen Lord" siegen – mit ihm wurden ebenso eine Menge Todesser vernichtet. Es dauerte seine Zeit, bis sich das Leben wieder einpendelte; die Menschen mussten sich erhohlen, mussten nach all den vergangenen, voller Angst durchlebten Jahren lernen, was es heißt, wieder zu leben. Und zwar frei zu leben.

Nach ihrem Schulabschluss hatten sich Ron, Harry und Hermione in Aurorenausbildung begeben. Dies war vor nicht ganz zwei Jahren gewesen und in etwas mehr als einem Jahr würde schon die Abschlussprüfung anstehen, die sie hoffentlich alle meistern würden. Zu ihrer Freude gab es bei dieser Ausbildung auch so etwas wie Semesterferien und das war der Grund, weshalb sie erst in zwei Wochen wieder zur Ausbildung mussten und im Augenblick ihre Ferien genießen konnten.

Trotz des Todes von Dumbledore und Sirius und des Sieges über Voldemort traf sich der Orden des Phönix – nun um die restlichen Weasley-Mitglieder sowie Harry und Hermione reicher – immer noch regelmäßig im Grimmauld Platz Nummer 12, um sich über neue, auffällige Verbrechensvorfälle auszutauschen, in denen noch Todesser verwickelt sein könnten. Der Orden wollte und konnte nicht eher ruhen, bis auch der letzte Anhänger Voldemorts gefasst war...

In Hermione zog sich etwas schmerzhaft zusammen, als ihr, wie sooft in den vergangenen Monaten, Bilder vom Endkampf vor Augen kamen: Wie Parvati, von einem Fluch getroffen, mit einem Schmerzenschrei zu Boden fiel und sich nicht mehr rührte... Oder Dean, wie er hinterrücks von drei Todessern gleichzeitig überwältigt wurde und sie alle zu spät kamen... Oder Ernie, wie-...

„Hermione?" Ginnys Stimme ertönte unsicher vom Erdgeschoss nach oben.

Schnell richtete sich die Angesprochenen auf und schritt zügig zur Tür. „Komme sofort!", rief sie nach unten und warf noch einen letzten, sehnsüchtigen Blick Richtung Sonnenuntergang, bevor sie sich seufzend auf den Weg machte.

Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr, den Gefallenen bis in die Unendlichkeit hinterher zutrauern. Vielmehr sollte sie sich an die schönen Momente, die sie mit ihnen gehabt hatte, erinnern und sich an ihnen erfreuen. Außerdem sollte sie möglichst gut die Ausbildung abschließen, sodass sie schnell eine Stelle als Aurorin bekam und mit ihrer Arbeit ihre Freunde auf eine eigene Art und Weise rächen konnte...

Mit bedächtigen Schritten ging Hermione zur Treppe, hielt allerdings inne, als sie aus dem Zimmer zu ihrer Linken gedämpfte Geräusche vernahm. Langsam wandte sie sich um.

Ihre Gedanken rasten, während ihre Finger ihren Zauberstab umschlossen. Wer oder was war das?! Eine Person konnte es eigentlich nicht sein; die Mitglieder des Ordens müssten sich mittlerweile alle unten an der langen Tafel versammelt haben, um Mollys Abendessen zu vertilgen. Dann blieb nur noch die Option auf ein magisches Wesen, ein Tier. Hermione runzelte die Stirn. Erst letzte Woche wurde wieder eine Putzaktion gestartet und alle Räume systematisch gereinigt, sodass eigentlich nichts unentdeckt hätte bleiben können.

Und wenn es ein Tier sein sollte, wäre es besser, wenn Hermione _jetzt_ danach sehen würde, als erst den anderen Bescheid zu geben und dann, wenn sie wiederkam, es natürlich weg war.

So öffnete die junge Frau langsam die Tür, als ein erneutes Geräusch erklang. Es war so dumpf und leise, aber nicht leise genug, um Hermiones Gehör zu entgehen, das nun völlig wachsam war. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab betrat sie den abgedunkelten Raum. Hatten sie nicht überall die Vorhänge aufgezogen? Doch, sie war sich sogar ziemlich sicher.

Während sich Hermione suchend umsah, erkannte sie den Raum als Sirius' ehemaliges Zimmer. Harry hatte beschlossen, das Zimmer so beizulassen, wie es sein Pate verlassen hatte und so hatten sie bei ihren Putztagen hier nichts verändert, außer ein bisschen Staub wegzuzaubern. Aber die Vorhänge sind auf jeden Fall geöffnet worden!

Bevor sie weitersinnieren konnte, sah sie eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel. Sofort wirbelte sie herum und richtete ihren Zauberstab blitzschnell auf etwas dunkles, das sich gerade mit einem leisen Stöhnen vom alten Bett aufrichtete. Noch bevor ihr Gegenüber – sei es magisches Wesen oder Mensch – möglicherweise zu einem Gegenzauber ansetzen konnte, schleuderte sie ein „Pertificus Totalus!" mit fester, energischer Stimme in die schattige Ecke. Natürlich kam die Wirkung wie erwartet und sofort: Das Schnappen von Armen und Beinen, die sich bewegungsunfähig an den Körper klappten, und das Versteifen sowie folgende Zurückfallen des Oberkörpers.

Es war also allen ersten Eindrücken zufolge ein Mensch. Mit klopfenden Herzen näherte sie sich einige Schritte, um einen besseren Blick zu haben.

Wer um alles in der Welt konnte das sein? Hermione tat es fast schon Leid, so voreilig gehandelt zu haben, aber in der Aurorenschule wurden ihre Reflexe auf diese lebensrettende Notwendigkeit trainiert, sodass es nur schwer abzuschalten war. Eigentlich überhaupt nicht und das war ja auch besser so.

Sie zwang sich zur Ruhe und zum rationalen Nachdenken. Vermutlich war es ein Mitglied des Ordens. Sie ging in Gedanken die Personen durch, die heute Abend noch nicht erschienen waren: Sturgis Podmore, Bill und Charlie Weasley, Arabella Figg, Dädalus Diggle, Mundungus Fletcher...

Fletcher! Natürlich! Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich in dieses Schlafzimmer geschlichen, weil er mit Ach und Krach einer Razzia entkommen war und nur in Ruhe etwas Schlaf nachholen wollte, bis sie – Hermione – in das Zimmer gestürmt kam und ihn vor lauter Schreck verhexte. Sie wollte sich schon mit einem leicht schlechten Gewissen entschuldigen, als sie die Person im Bett genauer betrachtete.

Moment. Fletcher war um nichts in der Welt _so_ schlank. Und Fletcher hatte strähnige, mittelblonde lange Haare, nicht schwarze.

Sie starrte die bewegungsunfähige Person an und blinzelte zweimal. Stille. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, als sich Hermiones Mund langsam öffnete – bis sie zurückstolperte und einen gellenden Schrei ausstieß, der durch das gesamte Haus zu hallen schien.

---------------------------------------------

**_tbc_**

_ Ich weiß, dieses Kapitel ist kurz... Aber ich wollte es unbedingt so enden lassen und... nun ja, dann muss eben die Länge leiden xD _

_Hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein Review, damit ich weiß, was ihr davon haltet. Auch Nicht-Angemeldete können ein paar Worte hinterlassen. ;) _

_Viele Grüße,_

_Puma _


	2. But how?

_**Disclaimer:**__ Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese spezielle Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :)._

_**Zusatzinfo:**__ Band 7 ist nicht berücksichtigt, da ich ihn zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch nicht gelesen habe. Die anderen aber schon – so gut es geht. ;)_

_**Vielen Dank an meine Reviewer ** Jean nin asar ahi smabel (hehe, ich hoffe, dieses Chap gefällt dir auch wieder so gut!), Poetica Licentia (Dankeschön! Hach, ich hab Hermione einfach wegen der Dramatik so laut schreien lassen -gg- Und hier ist das nächste Chap!), la dame (oh ja, das dednke ich auch:) ), Anniratak (schön, dass dir der Anfang so gefällt - natürlich weißt alles auf den juten Sirius hin xD ), Ini (viel Spaß beim weiterlesen! ), engelchen89 (hihi, das freut mich wirklich!) **und schließlich meiner Beta **Tanya C. Silver (jahaa, ich bin immer wieder gespannt auf deine Reaktion auf die neuen Kapitel, denn für mich ist es auch spannend, wenn du die Line nicht genau kennst:3 ). **Ihr seid toll!**  
_

**------------------------------------------------- **

**B**(l)ack **A**gain

_By Puma Padfoot_

xXx

Kapitel Zwei: But how?

Nur wenige Momente später ertönten polternde Schritte auf der Treppe und die Tür zur Sirius' Schlafzimmer wurde aufgerissen, sodass helles Licht den Raum durchflutete.

„Hermione!", japste Harry in voller Alarmbereitschaft, als er ins Zimmer sprengte. „Was ist los?"

Sekunden später standen Ron, Lupin, Tonks, McGonagall, Ginny, Mr und Mrs Weasley an ihrer Seite und von der Treppe hörten sie das typische _Klonk_ von Moodys Holzbein. Hermione hatte währenddessen die Hände vor dem Mund geschlagen, bis sie sich besann und einen Gegenzauber aussprach, sodass sich die Person im Bett leise stöhnend wieder bewegen konnte.

„Was zum-..." Es war ein junger Mann mit mittellangen, schwarzen Haaren. Er hatte offensichtlich geschlafen, denn er war nur mit einer dunklen Hose bekleidet. Ginny versuchte nicht allzu offensichtlich zu starren und Hermione krallte sich an Rons Schulter fest.

„Nein... Das – das kann nicht sein..." Remus trat hervor und völlige Verblüffung, völliger Unglaube trat auf seine Gesichtszüge. „Sirius?"

Erneut war es totenstill, als sich der Angesprochene aufrichtete und irritiert der versammelte Mannschaft in seinem Schlafzimmer entgegenblickte. Seine Hand tastete sich langsam zu seinem Zauberstab auf dem Nachtkästchen, doch Harry quetschte sich an Remus' Seite.

„Sirius, halt!", begann er mit zitternder Stimme, „Kann das sein-...?"

„James!", rief er plötzlich und sprang auf. „Sag mir, was hier los ist! Warum stehen all diese fremden Leute um mich herum und gaffen mich an wie ein Stück Fleisch?"

Hermione entging nicht, wie bei Harry und Remus ein schmerzlicher Gesichtsausdruck sichtbar wurde. Sie selber fühlte, wie sich sich einerseits freute, dass Sirius am Leben, ja, sogar wieder aufgetaucht war, aber andererseits spürte sie schmerzhafte Stiche, ihn so anders, so jung, sehen zu müssen. Erinnerte er sich überhaupt noch an etwas? An seine „Vergangenheit"?

Harry zögerte. „Erinnerst du dich, wie du hergekommen bist?"

Sirius musterte seinen Patensohn, schien ihn aber nicht zu erkennen. „Ich habe geschlafen?" Er formulierte es als Frage, an der kein Zweifel bestünde. „Ehrlich, James, du bist heute etwas-..."

„Ich bin nicht James", fiel er ihm ins Wort, verstummte aber, als seine Stimme zu versagen drohte.

Remus legte ihm eine Hand als Trost und Beistand auf die Schulter. „Das ist Harry, James' Sohn", sagte er leise, „James und Lily sind tot. Es tut mir leid, dass du das jetzt hier so hören musst."

Nun starrte Sirius die beiden undurchdringlich an. Hermione sah, wie sich sein Adamsapfel beim Schlucken bewegte. Dann lachte er ungläubig los, als er nach seinem Zauberstab griff. „Das ist ein Scherz, oder? Ihr verarscht mich doch alle, oder?" Er ließ seinen Blick über die anderen schweifen, bis er schließlich mit heiserer Stimme nachhakte: „Ihr kennt mich alle, habe ich Recht?"

Als ein betroffenes Nicken durch die Reihe und ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen von Mrs Weasley den Bann brach, schüttelte Sirius nur ungläubig mit dem Kopf. „Das kann alles gar nicht sein... Das ist ein schlechter Scherz..." Er schenke ihnen alle noch einen letzten, leeren Blick, bevor er sich das Hemd schnappte, welches über einer Stuhllehne hing, und – ehe jemand reagieren konnte – mit einem _Plop_ apparierte.

„Nein! Sirius!" Harry stolperte nach vorne, doch sein Pate war verschwunden. Hermione ließ zitternd Luft entweichen, die sie unbewusst angehalten hatte.

Harry wirbelte zu den anderen um. „Wir müssen ihn wiederholen! Er lebt! Er darf nicht wieder weg, nicht, nachdem ich ihn gerade erst wiedergefunden habe..." Er ließ sich kraftlos aufs Bett sinken und Ron stellte sich tröstend an seine Seite.

Remus fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Er lebt tatsächlich." Ein schwaches Lächeln erschien auf sein Gesicht. „Ich hätte nie zu träumen gewagt, dass ich ihn noch einmal wiedersehen würde."

McGonagall trat nach vorne. „Niemand weiß, wohin der Torbogen in der Ministeriumsabteilung führt. Es kann also gut sein, dass er wieder hierher geschleust worden ist."

„Das würde sein verjüngtes Aussehen erklären", fügte Arthur hinzu.

„Möglich", setzte Remus an, „Aber das hier war nicht nur ein jüngeres Aussehen – es war der Sirius, den wir in unseren späten Jugendjahren kannten."

„Aber... ich verstehe das nicht." Hermiones Stimme klang verzweifelt. „Warum heute? Warum taucht er plötzlich in verjüngter Ausgabe hier auf? Wie kann das sein?"

„Er erinnert sich nicht, das hat man doch schon gemerkt", ertönte Harry tonlose Stimme vom Bett aus. „Vermutlich weiß er nur die Dinge, die bis zu seinem aktuellem Alter passiert sind."

Moody räusperte sich, sodass ihm alle seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkten. „Wer sagt denn, dass das hier der wirkliche Sirius Black ist?", raspelte er, „Wer garantiert uns, dass kein schwarzer Zauber dahintersteckt?"

„Es _ist_ Sirius Black, wie wir ihn von damals kannten!", meldete sich Tonks energisch zu Wort, „Ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher!"

„Schwarze Magie muss überzeugend sein. Natürlich wird von den Äußerlichkeiten her kaum ein Zweifel bestehen, dass es der junge Körper von Black ist-..."

„Alastor." McGonagalls Stimme brachte ihn zum Verstummen. „Wenn Sirius wiederkommt, werden wir auf jeden Fall seine Identität prüfen. Ich werde Severus kontaktieren. Er soll entsprechende Tränke brauen und seine äußerst nützlichen Legilimentik-Fähigkeiten einsetzen. Danach sollte wohl kaum ein Zweifel bestehen, um welche Person es sich handelt. Ich schlage vor, wir beruhigend uns alle und gehen erst einmal wieder nach unten, dann besprechen wir weiteres."

xXx

Emotionslos blickte Sirius auf die letzten übrig gebliebenen Trümmer des Hauses von seinem besten Freund. Natürlich waren sie tot. Er hatte es gewusst. Nur in dem Moment, in dem dieser junge Mann vor ihm gestanden hatte, der James so ähnlich sah, war ein längst verlorene Hoffnung in ihm aufgekeimt, dass es alles vielleicht doch nur ein böser Traum war und dass sie alle noch leben würden: James, Lily...

Als er vor dem zerstörten Haus stand, dass über die Jahre mit Farn und sonstigen Gestrüpp überwuchert worden ist, war ihm klar geworden, dass er sich noch an alles erinnerte: An seine Schulzeit, seine Freunde, den Morden durch Peters Verrat, an Askaban...

Sirius zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Was kam nach Askaban? Er konnte sich nur an die ersten Tage seiner Gefangenschaft erinnern, jedoch nicht, wie er aus dem Zaubergefängnis wieder entlassen wurde... Ehrlich gesagt wusste er auch nicht, was er danach getan hatte oder was geschehen war, bevor er eben in deinem Zimmer wieder erwacht war. Angst erfasste ihn, doch er unterdrückte die aufkommende Panik. Noch würde er nicht zulassen, dass sein Verstand von seinen Gefühlen überschwemmt wurde – noch nicht.

Leises, gleichmäßiges Pochen kündigte Kopfschmerzen an und plötzlich sank er stöhnend auf die Knie, als es ihn wie ein roter Lichtblitz traf, der vor seinen Augen auftauchte und sofort eine schmerzende Welle auslöste.

„Was... passiert mit mir?", keuchte er, während er sich den Kopf hielt, der sich anfühlte, als würde er jeden Moment explodieren. Erst nach ein paar Minuten ebbte der Schmerz und das Schwindelgefühl soweit ab, dass er sich mit zitternd wieder aufrichten konnte.

Sirius wusste keine Antworten auf seine Frage. Das Einzige, was er wusste, war, dass die ganzen Menschen in seinem Zimmer ihn zu kennen schienen. Und momentan schienen sie die einzigen zu sein, die ihm weiterhelfen konnten, wenn er wissen wollte, was hier vor sich ging. Also blieb ihm wohl nichts andere übrig, als zurück zu kehren.

xXx

Das dumpfe Läuten der Wanduhr kündigte Mitternacht an. Ansonsten war es still im alten Haus, nur Zeitungsgeraschel oder das Bewegen von Figuren über ein Schachbrett ertönte von Zeit zu Zeit in dem Wohnzimmer. Die anderen Mitglieder waren vor einigen Stunden wieder nach Hause appariert, nur noch die drei Freunde, Harry, Ron und Hermione, sowie Lupin und Tonks harrten im Anwesen aus und warteten auf Sirius' Rückkehr.

„Müsste er nicht bald wiederkommen?", fragte Harry zum zigsten Mal mit Hoffnung, Ungeduld und Verzweiflung in der Stimme nach.

„Das kann ich dir leider nicht sagen", antwortete Lupin mit erschöpfter Stimme. „Wer weiß schon, wohin er appariert ist. Wir können nur hoffen, dass er wieder hierher zurückkehrt, sodass wir mit ihm reden können."

Tonks legte ihm einen Arm tröstend über die Schulter und lehnte sich zu seinem Ohr. „Er ist es, da bin ich mir sicher. Sirius hat also die ganze Zeit gelebt."

„Das bezweifle ich", entgegnete Hermione mit leiser Stimme und klappte ihr Buch zu, das sie bis dahin gelesen hatte. „Niemand weiß, was mit den Menschen passiert, die durch den Schleier des Torbogens fallen. Sirius kann sich nicht an uns erinnern; jedenfalls nicht an die, die er in den letzten paar Jahren kennen gelernt hat. Er schien genauso verwirrt wie wir gewesen zu sein."

„Ich kann es immer noch kaum glauben", sagte Ron, „Kaum zu fassen, dass Sirius wieder zurück ist."

„Ja", stimmte ihm Harry bedrückt zu. „Fast zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Ich – ich weiß nur nicht, was ich alles fühlen soll. Einerseits freue ich mich total, dass er wieder da ist – dass er am Leben ist! Aber andererseits habe ich Angst vor der Antwort, wie er hierher gekommen ist... und dass der Test zeigt, dass es vielleicht gar nicht Sirius ist, sondern ein versteckter Todesser oder dass-..."

Er verstummte, als Schritte erklangen, die die Treppe herunterstiegen.

„Ist er das?", flüsterte Hermione automatisch.

Remus stand langsam auf, den Blick aufmerksam auf die Tür gerichtet. „Das werden wir gleich herausfinden."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Sirius stand im Türrahmen, immer noch in der dunklen, langen Hose sowie dem Hemd gekleidet, die Haare zu einem unordentlichen, kurzen Zopf gebändigt. Ohne weitere Worte schloss er die Tür hinter sich und ließ sich auf den Sessel gegenüber Ron fallen.

„Wir müssen reden", sagte er knapp. Seine grauen Augen schweiften musternd über sie alle.

Nickend ließ sich Remus wieder neben Tonks in das weiche Sofapolster sinken. „Darauf haben wir gehofft. Wir wollten-..."

„Moment mal", unterbrach ihn Sirius. Er richtete sich auf und musterte Tonks mit verengten Augen. „Hattest du eben nicht eine andere Haarfarbe?"

Tonks lächelte ihn warm an. „Ich bin ein Metamorphmagi, kann also nach Belieben mein Aussehen ändern. Du kannst mich Tonks nennen."

„Davon hab ich gehört." Er nickte kurz. „Es ist wohl unnötig, meinen Namen zu nennen." Sein Blick verharrte auf Lupin, während es ihm langsam dämmerte. „Bist du..."

Remus lächelte hilflos. „Doch, ich fürchte, schon. Ich bin dein alter Schulfreund Remus Lupin."

Eine Pause entstand. Alle Blicke waren auch Sirius gerichtet, jegliche Emotionen wurden beobachtet, keiner wagte sich zu bewegen oder etwas zuu sagen. Sirius war wieder bei ihnen... Die Tatsache war genauso wunderbar wie grotesk, es war einfach... - „falsch" wäre falsch. Anders traf es wohl eher.

Er starrte Lupin für einige Momente regungslos an, bis seine Schultern nach unten sackten. „Du hast dich ganz schön verändert."

„Ich fürchte, dass war nicht abzuwenden. Erinnerst du dich?"

„Erinnern? Woran?" Black lachte humorlos auf. „Dass Peter unsere Freunde an Voldemort verraten hat? Dass dieser Bastard dafür verantwortlich ist, dass James und Lily tot sind? Mein Aufenthalt in Askaban? Alles glasklar vor Augen!"

Harry lehnte sich vor. „Aber du erinnerst dich an nichts danach, oder? Oder doch?" Er klang fast schon verzweifelt.

Sirius musterte ihn. „Du bist James' Sohn, Harry, nicht wahr?" Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Dich habe ich doch damals an Hagrid gegeben. Kein Wunder, dass ich dich erst mit James verwechselt hatte. Aber um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen: Nein, ich erinnere mich nicht an das, was danach kam. Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich gar nicht, was nach den ersten Tagen in Askaban passiert ist." Er seufzte. „Ich hatte gehofft, ihr könntet mir das sagen."

„Also ist es für dich auch neu, dass du in deinem Bett aufgewacht bist?", platzte es aus Ron heraus.

Sirius wandte ihm den Kopf zu. „Und du bist-...?"

„Ron", fügte dieser schnell hinterher, „Ron Weasley." Es war in der Tat komisch, sich wieder vorzuzstellen. Sie waren wieder Fremde.

Er nickte, bis sein Blick langsam zu Hermione glitt. „Und du?"

„Hermione Granger", erwiderte sie leise, bevor sie aufstand. „Ich sage lieber den anderen Bescheid, dass er wieder da ist."

„Nein, ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich in mein Zimmer gekommen bin", fuhr Sirius fort und blickte abwesend in eine der Zimmerecken. „Woher kennt ihr mich alle?"

„Wir haben dich in den letzten sechs Jahren kennen gelernt", beantwortete Harry seine Frage. „Vor knapp vier Jahren bist du gestorben. Du warst damals 35 Jahre alt."

Er regte sich nicht, blinzte noch nicht einmal. Gerade, als sich Remus besorgt erheben wollte, räusperte sich Sirius dennoch und fügte heiser hinzu: „Wie kommt es, dass ich mich an die letzten 14 Jahre gar nicht erinnern kann?"

„Das wissen wir auch nicht", sagte Lupin sanft, „Wir fragen uns auch, wie und warum du plötzlich wieder hier auftauchst, obwohl du tot sein solltest." Er lächelte scheu. „Nicht, dass wir uns nicht freuen würden, dass du dennoch lebst."

Sirius schien nicht richtig zuzuhören, nickte aber abwesend, als gedämpfte Schritte erklangen und Hermione zurückkehrte. Stumm setzte sie sich zurück auf ihren Platz.

„Die anderen werden gleich hier eintreffen."

Remus wandte sich ihr zu. „Wem hast du alles Bescheid gesagt?"

„McGonagall, Moody, Ron's Eltern, Kingsley und…" Sie zögerte und blickte schnell zum schwarzhaarigen, jungen Mann, bevor sie leiser hinzufügte: "Snape."

„Was!" Sirius sprang auf und ballte die Fäuste. „Was hat dieser Schleimbeutel mit euch zu tun? Was hat er hier zu suchen?!"

„Beruhig dich, Sirius", entgegnete Lupin stärker, als beabsichtigt. „Es hat sich in den letzten 14 Jahren eine Menge geändert, von dem du noch nichts weißt und deshalb nicht verstehen kannst. Ich bitte dich, reg dich jetzt nicht unnötig auf!"

„Pah!" Sirius ließ sich wieder in den Sessel fallen und verschränkte die Arme. „Du brauchst nicht mit mir zu reden, als wäre ich ein kleines Kind! Auch wenn ich Neues über Fetthaar lernen sollte, so wird das nichts an meiner persönlichen Abneigung gegen ihn ändern!"

„Wir mögen ihn auch nicht, Sirius", sagte Harry, „Aber er gehört gewissermaßen zu uns."

Wütend ließ er die Luft durch die Nase entweichen. „Und wer seid ihr alle?"

„Wir sind der Orden des Phönix."

Verblüfft richtete Black sich wieder auf. „In dem war ich auch", murmelte er.

„Ja", stimmte Remus ihm zu, „Du warst in der ersten sowie in der zweiten Widerstandsbewegung gegen Voldemort. Voldemort ist ebenfalls tot, er wurde von uns besiegt."

Sirius schenkte ihnen einen anerkennen Blick. „Endlich", sagte er dumpf, „Wurde auch Zeit, dass die dunklen Zeiten vorüber gingen."

Sein alter Freund lehnte sich nach vorne und stützte die Unterarme auf den Knien ab. „Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass wir dir alles von Anfang an erzählen. Und ich werde den Anfang machen und direkt an deinen Askaban-Aufenthalt anknüpfen..."

xXx

Für die nächste Stunde erzählten sie ihm alles, was in den letzten Jahren vorgefallen war. Sie erzählten von seiner gelungenen Flucht aus Askaban, wie sie ihn wieder geschnappt hatten, er aber Remus und Dumbledore und schließlich auch Harry, Ron und Hermione von seiner Unschuld überzeugen konnte, von der Flucht mit Seidenschnabel wegen der Verurteilung, seinem Aufenthalt im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 und schließlich vom Kampf im Zauberministerium, dass er durch einen Fluch von Bellatrix durch den Torbogen und dessen Schleier fiel und keiner wusste – auch jetzt noch nicht weiß – wohin er führt.

Sirius stellte auch immer wieder Fragen, wollte alles ganz genau wissen und so verbrachten sie eine weitere Stunde damit, ihm zu erzählen, was sich nach seinem Tod ereignet hatte und wie der Schlusskampf mit Voldemort ausgesehen hatte.

„Und du kannst dich wirklich an nichts erinnern? An nichts mit dem Schleier?", fragte Hermione nach.

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „An nichts nach meinen ersten Tagen in Askaban."

Ron fuhr hoch. „Ich glaube, ich habe die anderen gehört."

Remus erhob sich. „Ich denke, wir sollten ihnen Bescheid geben, dass wir am Besten erst morgen früh beziehungsweise-", nach einem schnellen Blick auf die Uhr fügte er lächelnd hinzu, „heute Nachmittag weitere Schritte in die Wege leiten."

Harry rieb sich die Augen. „Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich bin hundemüde."

„Sie können ja in den Gästezimmern schlafen", schlug Tonks vor, „Oder wir machen einfach eine Zeit aus, wann sie Morgen – ähm, heute – wieder hierher apparieren können."

Remus lächelte ihr sanft zu. „Ich glaube, dass ist am einfachsten."

---------------------------------------------

**_tbc _**

_Vorschau aufs nächste Kapitel: _

_"Black, fangen Sie sich!", herrschte McGonagall über den Tisch den jungen Mann an. "Streitigkeiten und Querstellen hilft uns jetzt auch nicht weiter! Hier im Orden müssen wir alle kooperieren - Misstrauen ist Gift für den Zusammenhalt!" Sie schwieg den Moment, in dem sie mit bebenden Nasenflügeln Luft holte. "Und ich werde dich wie früher duzen. Es sei dir auch bei uns gestatten." _

_**Ihr wisst, worüber ich mich sehr freuen würde. ;) So ein kleines Review motiviert ungemein! **_

_**Viele Grüße,**_

_**Puma **  
_

**_  
_**


	3. Check

_**Disclaimer:**__Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese spezielle Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :)._

_**Zusatzinfo:**__ Band 7 ist nicht berücksichtigt, da ich ihn zum damaligen Zeitpunkt, als ich die Storyline erstellt hab, noch nicht gelesen habe. Die anderen aber schon – so gut es geht. ;)_

_Vielen, vielen Dank an meine Reviewer - das macht echt glücklich und hilft sehr! Danke an **Tanya C. Silver** (hach, meine Bera-Maus:o) jaaah, ich hatte bei der Ruinen-Szene nach deinem Vorschlag noch was hinzugefügt. Anscheinend erfolgreich, hihi), **Jean** (deine Reviews sind immer so spritzig D Auch wenn du dieses Chap ja schon kennst - dennoch viel Spaß xD ), **la dame** (hihi, viel Spaß beim weiterlesen!), **LunaNigra** (oooh ja, das wird er! -gg- ), **theBlackRider** (das ist schön :) Ich hoffe, es wird noch spannend für euch ;) ), **Ini** (yay, hier isses :D ), **Mionecoop** (eine Antowrt kam ja bereits zurück; weiterhin noch viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel :) ), **Nina Lestrange**(hey, das freut mich sehr! Viel Spaß beim weiterlesen :) ) und schließlich **Trovia **(Ich glaube, als Moody-Fan wirst du in diesem Kapitel deine Freude haben -g- Zum ersten Chap: Ich mache es gerne so, dass ich eine Art Resumé gebe, wenn schon mehrere Jahre fortgeschritten sind, da ich selber auch immer lieber up-to-date bin, was sie Ereignisse angeht xD Ist scheinbar einfach meine persönliche Macke :) Oh, und mit diesem "Das würde sein verjüngtes Aussehen erklären" - stimmt xD Von dem, was der Leser zu dem Zeitpunkt weiß, ist es wirklich nicht zu erklären xD Kleiner Fehler meinerseits -hüstel- Das kommt noch später. Aber danke für die konstruktive Kritik! )._

_Und nun viel Spaß bei ... -trommelwirbel- ...  
_

_------------------------------------------------ _

**B**(l)ack **A**gain

_By Puma Padfoot_

xXx

Kapitel Drei: Check

Als alle am nächsten Morgen stumm am langen Tisch zum Frühstücken saßen, durchbrach nur Mrs Weasleys Stimme die Stille, als sie versuchte, ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen. Jedoch schien keiner in Plauderlaune zu sein und so gab sie es bald auf und schmierte sich ebenfalls schweigend ein Brot.

Sirius saß nur mürrisch und mit verschränkten Armen gegenüber seines „Feindes" Snape. Dieser trank unbeeindruckt seinen schwarzen Tee und meinte mit distanzierter Stimme, nachdem er die Tasse abgesetzt hatte: „Black, albernes Kindergeplänkel ist hier fehl am Platz. Glaub mir – ich bin genauso ungern mit dir aus verpflichtenden Gründen konfrontiert. Allerdings betrachte ich dies hier als meine Pflicht gegenüber dem Orden, also verschone mich mit deiner sturen Art."

Sirius knallte nur als Antwort seine Handflächen energisch auf die Holzplatte. „Sture Art, ja?", schnappte er, „Weißt du, wie mich es ankotzt, akzeptieren zu müssen, dass _du_ jetzt _dazugehörst_?!"

„Black, beruhigen Sie sich!", herrschte McGonagall über den Tisch den jungen Mann an. „Streitigkeiten und Querstellen hilft uns jetzt auch nicht weiter! Hier im Orden müssen wir alle kooperieren – Misstrauen ist Gift für den Zusammenhalt!" Sie schwieg einen Moment, in dem sie mit bebenden Nasenflügeln Luft holte. „Und ich werde dich wie früher duzen. Es sei dir auch bei uns gestatten."

„Wie auch immer", entgegnete er nur unwirsch und bedachte seinen Kaffee mit finsteren Blicken.

Seufzend legte Hermione ihr Besteck zur Seite, bevor ihr Blick auf Moody fiel, der Sirius schon die ganze Zeit beobachtete. Zumindest schien es das blauleuchtende, magische Auge zu tun, denn wenn es nicht starr auf den jungen Mann gerichtet war, rollte es unablässig in der Augenhöhle, bis es sich wieder auf ihn fixierte. Was der ehemalige Auror wohl damit alles sah? Konnte er auch in Menschen hineinsehen, so wie es einem zumindest immer schien, wenn jenes Auge auf einem gerichtet war?

Sie war froh, als der Tisch abgeräumt wurde. Dennoch klopfte ihr Herz stärker als bisher, als sich alle Blicke erwartungsvoll auf Sirius richteten. Nun würde sich herausstellen, ob es sich wirklich um ihren verschwundenen Freund, Helfer und Paten handeln würde oder ob ein schwarzer, starker Zauber dahinter steckte. Angst durchfloss für ein paar Sekunden ihren Körper bei der Frage ‚Was ist, wenn es doch nicht Sirius ist?', doch sie verscheuchte schnell diesen störenden Gedanken und hielt ihre Augen gebannt auf Alastor, der geräuschvoll aufstand und zu Black hinkte.

Der Auror kratzte sich am Bart und murmelte unverständliche Worte zu sich selbst, bevor er langsam Sirius umkreiste. „Soweit ich erkennen kann, steckt kein falscher Zauber hier hinter. Aber man kann nie wissen..." Er wirbelte plötzlich zu Ron um, der erschrak und prompt zusammenzuckte. „Sei immer wachsam!", bellte er, bevor er zu seinem Platz zurückhumpelte und sich mit einem schweren Atemzug wieder auf den Stuhl sinken ließ.

„Na, wo das jetzt geklärt ist..." Sirius machte Anstalten, sich zu erheben, doch Kingsley Shacklebolt stoppte ihn, als er kurz die Hand hob. Der schwarze, kahlgeschorene Zauberer trat hervor, sodass sein goldener Ohrring für einen Moment im Sonnenlicht aufblitzte, das durch das große Küchenfenster fiel. Er nickte McGonagall zu, die sich kurz räusperte, bevor sie zu sprechen begann.

„Da aber auch nicht nur die Äußerlichkeiten zählen, müssen wir uns leider noch auf anderem Wege von deiner richtigen Identität überzeugen. Ich habe deswegen Severus um seine Mitarbeit gebeten, denn-", ihre Stimme wurde energischer, als Sirius ein leises Knurren ausstieß und unaufmerksamer wurde, „das Ministerium akzeptiert keine Aussagen, die nach Einnahme eines Wahrheits-Tranks genommen wurden, da wir alle wissen, dass es diverse Wege gibt, der Wirkung zu entgehen."

„Genau!", kommentierte Moody, „Glaubt mir: Es _gibt_ genug Möglichkeiten, der Wirkung zu entgehen."

„Aber wie wollen wir dann prüf-...", fing Hermione fragend an, verstummte aber, als Snapes kalte schwarze Augen sie undurchdringlich musterten.

„Legilimentik", sagte er auf eine gefährlich leise Art, die ihm eigen war.

Erst konterte die junge Frau seinen Blick, bevor sie schließlich die Augen abwenden musste. Ihr war einfach der Gedanke unheimlich, dass er in ihren Gedanken herumwühlen konnte. Snape wandte sich mit einem verstohlenen Lächeln ab, ehe er sich vor Sirius stelle. Die beiden Männer durchlöcherten sich förmlich mit bösen Blicken, bis Snape ein kleines Fläschchen aus dem Umhang holte.

„Dennoch werden wir zuerst mittels des Trankes deine Identität überprüfen."

Sirius ließ einen finsteren Blick über alle Anwesenden schweifen. Hermione zweifelte nicht daran, dass es für ihn noch unangenehmer sein musste, von allen so angestarrt zu werden. Aber... es ging hier schließlich um ihn!

Remus legte seinem Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Bitte kooperiere."

So schluckte Sirius ohne Zögern seinen Rest Kaffee, in den Snape zwei, drei Tropfen des Veritaserums getan hatte. „Ihr werdet schon sehen, dass ich ich bin."

„Och, daran besteht kein Zweifel", meldete Moody sich wieder zu Wort, „Du bist in der Tat du. Aber _was_ für ein ‚du' du bist, _das_ ist entscheidend."

Sirius schüttelte nur schnaubend den Kopf, bis der Wahrheitstrank zu wirken begann und er sich zurücklehnte. Schließlich erschien sogar ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Zügen.

„Also", begann Kingsley mit seiner ruhigen, tiefen Stimme, „wer bist du?"

„Sirius Black", antwortete Sirius ebenso ruhig. Hermione konnte sehen, wie Harrys Schultern erleichtert nach unten sackten. Ihr erging es nicht anders.

„Und du bist kein versteckter Zauberer, der einen Vielsafttrank oder ähnliches zu sich genommen hat?", mischte sich Alastor erneut ein und murmelte noch knurrend hinterher: „Das hatten wir schon einmal..."

Sirius lächelte ihn versonnen an. „Nein, ich bin Sirius Black. Körperlich und geistig."

McGonagall brachte Moody zum Verstummen. „Kannst du dich an den Zeitpunkt deines Todes erinnern?"

„Nein. Ich bin noch nie gestorben."

Sie lehnte sich nach vorne. „Bist du dir sicher? Kannst du dich an den Kampf im Ministerium erinnern, als Bellatrix dich mit einem Fluch durch den Torbogen hat fallen lassen? Daran, wie du den Schleier durchquert hast?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und starrte sie aus aufgerissenen Augen an. „Nein. Ich habe nie dort gekämpft und war zuletzt in Askaban." Er lächelte traurig. „Ein schlimmer Ort. Alle werden wahnsinnig..."

„Bist du auch wahnsinnig?" Snapes kalte Stimme schnitt durch die Luft.

Sirius blickte ihn unbewegt an. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste."

„Aber du hattest es geschafft, zu entkommen. Weißt du, wie?" McGonagall ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.

Er schien zu überlegen, bis er in ein hilfloses Lächeln ausbrach. „Nein. Ich kann mich an nichts nach den ersten Tagen in Askaban erinnern."

„Das reicht jetzt!" Tonks trat energisch nach vorn. „Es ist doch wohl eindeutig, dass es Sirius ist und das er uns gestern die Wahrheit erzählt hat!"

Minerva massierte sich kurz den Nasenrücken, bevor sie tief ausatmete. „Daran habe ich im Grunde nie gezweifelt. Es ist nur so unwirklich... Wir werden nur noch eine letzte Kontrolle machen, dann melden wir ihn beim Ministerium als lebendig. Sein Freispruch sollte es ihm erlauben, sich wieder frei und unschuldig bewegen zu dürfen."

Die restlichen Ordensmitglieder begannen sich zu regen, nachdem alle wie gebannt auf den jungen Black gestarrt hatten.

„Er ist es", sagte Harry erleichtert, woraufhin die anderen sein Lächeln erwiderten.

„Noch eine Frage", mischte Remus sich ein, „Sirius, wie alt bist du?"

Er erwiderte den Blick aus verschleierten Augen. „Einundzwanzig Jahre."

Hermione widerstand den Drang, verzweifelt mit dem Fuß aufzustampfen. „Aber wie ist das möglich? Wie?"

Sirius drehte langsam seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung, bis seine grauen Augen ihre braunen fanden. Er lächelte hilflos. „Das weiß ich auch nicht."

xXx

Sie warteten eine weitere Stunde, bis die Wirkung des Veritaserums nachgelassen hatten, denn für Legilimentik war laut Snape ein klarer Geist am einfachsten. Und da er – wie er mit dem Anflug eines höhnischen Grinsens hinzugefügt hatte – bezweifelte, dass Black sich genügend zu verschließen wüsste, könnten sie die Prozedur ohne Probleme machen.

Dennoch hatten sie nicht mit Sirius' Wehrhaftigkeit gerechnet. Er hatte nur schnaubend zugehört, als ihm geschildert wurde, was er auf die Fragen geantwortet hatte.

„Natürlich bin ich ich!", entgegnete er, „Das habe ich doch die ganze Zeit gesagt!"

„Das bezweifelt auch keiner", versuchte Tonks zu beschwichtigen und ignorierte Moodys leise eingeworfene „Ach ja?".

„Doch, das tut ihr! Nicht, dass es genug ist, das ich den Wahrheitstrank schlucken muss – nein! Ich muss mir jetzt auch noch von _ihm_ gefallen lassen, dass er in meinen Gedanken herumwühlt!" Sirius schoss den Ordensmitgliedern aufgebrachte Blicke zu.

„Black, stellen Sie sich nicht mit ihrer Störrischkeit so quer! Sie schaden nur sich selbst, als sich zu helfen!", wurde er von McGonagall angefahren. Im Eifer des Gefechts fing die Lehrerin an, ihn wieder zu siezen. Hermione vermutete schmunzelnd, dass sie es einfach so am besten konnte... Nicht selten wurden Schüler von ihr effektiv auf diese Art und Weise zurechtgewiesen.

Minerva blickte ihn mit strengen Augen und ihren allzu bekannten fest aufeinander gepressten Lippen an und Sirius erwiderte ihren Blick nur umso feuriger. Hermione nahm kurzen Blickkontakt mit Ginny auf. Ehrlich gesagt überraschte dieser Sirius sie immer wieder aufs Neue. Er war so anders... Na klar – einerseits so jung und unabstreitbar gutaussehend – aber anderseits war er auch viel sturer, unbändiger und impulsiver.

Schließlich brach Harry das Eis, als er mit leiser Stimme bat: „Sirius, bitte. Tu es für mich – tu es für James."

Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann wandte seinen Blick zu seinem Patensohn. Er musterte ihn ein paar Sekunden nachdenklich, bis seine Schultern kaum merklich nach unten sackten.

„Na gut", er verschränkte die Arme, „Bringen wir es hinter uns. Aber nur dieses eine Mal."

Hermione war nicht die einzige, der ein erleichtertes Ausatmen entwich. Gebannt verfolgte sie, wie Snape mit gezücktem Zauberstab nach vorne trat.

„Legilimens", sagte er leise, während ein spöttisches Lächeln seine Mundwinkel umspielte.

Für ein paar Sekunden passierte gar nichts, bis Sirius' Atem schneller wurde und er zu keuchen begann. Seine Hände krallten sich abwesend in die Lehnen fest, bis die Knöchel weiß wurden. Seine Augen starrten auf einen Punkt nahe seiner Schuhe, bis schließlich sein Kopf nach oben ruckte und er Snape wütend anblitzte.

„Das reicht", zischte er, „Hat es Spaß gemacht, in meinen Erinnerungen herumzuschnüffeln?"

Snape ließ den Zauberstab sinken. „Es war aufschlussreich", meinte er nur mit kühler Stimme und er blickte mit abfälligem Gesichtsausdruck auf sein Gegenüber hinab, bevor er sich zu den anderen drehte. „Ich schätze, es war leider eindeutig. Diese Prüfung hat die Identität Blacks bestätigt."

„Gut." Remus versuchte, mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln die Gemüter zu beschwichtigen. „Dann keine weiteren Prüfungen oder dergleichen. Ich denke, wir können dann sogar heute noch zum Zauberministerium gehen und dich, Sirius, als lebend melden."

„In den vergangenen Jahren haben sich Beweise angesammelt, die deine Unschuld belegen", fügte Kingsley hinzu, „Du darfst dich also auch als freier Zauberer aufhalten."

„Na, immerhin", knurrte Sirius missmutig, „Wäre ja sonst noch schöner. Da tauche ich hier auf und müsste gleich wieder nach Askaban."

Schließlich klatschte Mrs Weasley einmal in die Hände. „Ich schlage vor, Arthur organisiert uns einen Termin für heute. Wer kommt alles mit?"

xXx

Unbehaglich rutschte Hermione auf den unbequemen Stühlen im Warteraum des Zauberministeriums herum. Durch die angezauberten Fenster an der Wand konnte man sehen, dass draußen Wolken heraufgezogen waren. Es begann zu nieseln.

Seufzend schlug sie die Beine übereinander und betrachtete erst den monotonen Parkettboden, bevor ihr Blick zu ihren Freunden glitt. Ron starrte gedankenverloren die Wand an und Harry blätterte in einem Quidditch-Magazin herum. Zu ihrer Freude bemerkte sie, dass Sirius sich interessiert aufgerichtet hatte, um ebenfalls einen Blick auf die Artikel werfen zu können. Kurze Zeit später waren beide Männer über die Zeitschrift gebeugt und diskutierten mit gedämpften Stimmen über diverse Flugmanöver.

Remus nestelte an seinem Umhang herum, während Mr Weasley in einer Aktenmappe blätterte. Ginny stieß Hermione den Ellenbogen in die Seite, als eine dürre Hexe den Raum betrat, sich räusperte und mit gelangweilter Miene fragte: „Sirius Black?"

Sofort richteten sich die Köpfe jener Zauberer auf, die sich bis dato ebenso unauffällig verhalten hatten. Es folgte das Rücken von Stuhlbeinen, als Sirius und die anderen aufstanden und der Hexe nach draußen folgten. Hermione konnte förmlich jedes Augenpaar spüren, dass sich an ihr vorbeiquetsche, um einen Blick auf den tot geglaubten Black zu erhaschen. Sie konnte schon vor ihren Augen sehen, wie morgen die Titelblätter der Tageszeitungen aussehen würden.

Sirius hatte sich dunkel gekleidet: schwarze, locker sitzende Hose, dunkelgraues T-Shirt und eine schwarze Lederjacke. Mit seinen zu einem unordentlichen Zopf gebändigten Haaren machte er einen unübersehbaren wilden Eindruck, was durch den Ausdruck seiner Augen noch bekräftigt wurde.

Zögerlich betrat Hermione hinter Mr Weasley das Zimmer, in das sie geführt worden waren. Zwei Zauberer saßen an einem langen Tisch, auf dem sich allerlei Unterlagen und diverse Gegenstände ansammelten.

Der Molligere der beiden erhob sich, während der andere mit Vollbart ihnen nur zunickte und eine Feder zückte.

„Ich bin Mr Cheeso", stellte er sich vor und schüttelte allen nacheinander die Hand. „Mr Yart, mein Kollege, wird die wichtigen Daten aufnehmen und Protokoll führen. Wenn Sie bitte hier Platz nehmen würden, Mr Black... Und Sie können sich dort an der Wand hinsetzen..." Eine magische Bank dehnte sich aus, sodass alle ohne Probleme sitzen konnten.

Sirius musste sich gegenüber Mr Yart niedersetzen und Mr Cheeso zog sich einen Stuhl an seiner Seite heran. „Sie verstehen, wir müssen erst die Standart-Formalitäten erledigen. Danach werden wir mit der Prüfung beginnen, was Sie sicherlich ebenfalls verstehen können. Die Erinnerung von Mr Yart an diese Sitzung werden gesammelt und gespeichert; ebenfalls Beweismaterial. Es ist alles zu Ihrem Besten." Er sprach sehr schnell und hastig, sodass Sirius nur eine abwürgende Handbewegung machte.

„Was auch immer." Er saß breitbeinig und mit verschränkten Armen in dem Stuhl, die Augen auf den hastig notierenden Mr Yart fixiert.

So vergingen die nächsten Minuten, in denen sich nach Sirius' Auftauchen erkundigt wurde und die beiden Beamten genau das Selbe nachbohrten, was der Orden schon den Abend zuvor gefragt hatte. Sirius antwortete mit monotoner Stimme und ließ seinen Blick ab und an gelangweilt zu den Wartenden schweifen.

Schließlich stellte sich Mr Cheeso als ziemlich fähiger Legilimentiker heraus, der nach ein paar weiteren Minuten alles aus Black erfahren hatte, was er wissen musste, um seine Identität zu bestätigen. Als er Mr Yart zunickte, der daraufhin schweigend ein Zertifikat auf die Formulare drückte, stand er auf und erlaubte sich ein kurzes, meckerndes Lachen.

„Willkommen in der Welt der Lebenden, Mr Black! Sie sind nun wieder offiziell, sowie auch legal, hier anerkannt. Ich schätze, wir sehen uns dann erst wieder in der Hölle."

Er gluckste noch einen Moment über seinen kümmerlichen Versuch von Witz, doch Sirius verzog nur den Mund zu einem ironischen Lächeln, in dem nicht die geringste Freude zu erkennen war. Fast schon fletschte er die Zähne.

„Ich war schon einmal dort. Und ich habe nicht vor, wieder dorthin zurückzukehren."

------------------------------------

_tbc_

_**Vorschau aufs nächste Kapitel:**_

_Sirius hob ruckartig den Kopf hoch. „Nie", zischte er schärfer als beabsichtigt hinzu, „werde ich in nächster Zeit einen Schritt in dieses Gebäuded setzen! Nicht, wenn sie alle auf mich lauern. Die warten doch nur darauf, dass etwas abnormales mit mir los ist!"_

_„Aber-..."_

_Er erhob sich und schnitt sie mit kühler Stimme ab. „Es ist nichts. Mir geht es schon wieder besser." Und damit verließ er die Küche._

_----------------------------_

_Na? -erwartungsvolles Augenbrauenwackel- xD Also der aktuelle Stand der Dinge ist, dass bereits Kapitel 6 in Arbeit ist. :) _

_Viele Grüße,_

_Puma  
_


	4. What the f!

_**Disclaimer:**__ Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese spezielle Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :)._

_**Zusatzinfo:**__ Band 7 ist nicht berücksichtigt, da ich ihn zum damaligen Zeitpunkt, als ich die Storyline erstellt hab, noch nicht gelesen habe. Die anderen aber schon – so gut es geht. ;)_

_Wie immer möchte ich mich bei meinen Reviewern bedanken: Danke an **Mionecoop** (hihi, die romantische Stimmung kommt bald. Sie müssen sich doch auch erst einmal "beschnuppern" - und dann ist es doch umso schöner, wenn der erste Kuss kommt, oder:o) ), **Jenra** (ich weiß, ich wollte nur nicht immer Veritaserum schreiben -gg- Schön, dass es dir gefällt! Ich freue mich über jedes Worte ) ), **la dame** (na klar -g- ), **engelchen89** (sie müssen sich doch erstmal neu kennen lernen xD Hm, ab Kapitel 6 würde ich sagen... ), **kurai91** (danke :) Hier gehts weiter -smile- ), **chaosprincess** (wunderbar! viel spaß beim weiterlesen, du neuer Sirius-Hermione-Fan. Und das nur durch mich -yeah- xD ), **Kysara** (hier ist die heißersehnte Fortsetzung -g-), **Zauberfee** (Fehler wurde ausgebessert - danke dafür :) Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen D ) und **Ginny-Hermione Fan** (schön, dass du bei dieser Story reviewt hast xDD Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen! -g-). **Ihr seid toll und macht mich glücklich! **  
_

_------------------------------------------ _

**B**(l)ack **A**gain

_By Puma Padfoot_

xXx

Kapitel Vier: What the f-... ?!

Kopfschüttelnd schlug Hermione den Tagespropheten zu. Wie zu erwarten war, hatte Sirius' Auftauchen schon längst seine Runden in der Zauberwelt gemacht; fast alle Tageszeitungen berichteten darüber und es gab Möchtegern-Exklusivberichte von Leuten, die mit ihnen im Wartezimmer des Zauberministeriums gesessen hatten. Während Schlagzeilen wie _Eine Legende kehrt zurück!_, _Sirius Black – Doch nicht so tot wie geglaubt? _und _Der Mann, der Askaban entkam, entkam auch dem Tod!_ durch die Zeitungen gingen, befanden sich im Innenteil Bilder jener Personen, die einen Blick auf Sirius hatten erhaschen können – oder die es zumindest behaupteten.

„_Ich konnte meinen Augen nicht glauben!"_, _schwärmte Nory Needle, „Ich dachte erst, es wäre Blacks Sohn gewesen! Doch als sein Name ausgerufen wurde..."_

„_Was verbirgt sich hinter der Gestalt Blacks? Denn so, wie er gesehen worden ist, sah er nicht aus, als er uns verließ", kommentierte Professor O'Hamson für medizinische Zauberei, „Ist es Black womöglich gelungen, einen Verjüngungszauber herzustellen? Hat er sich deshalb vier Jahre versteckt gehalten, weil der Trank dies erforderte?" _

„_Zwar wurde er freigesprochen, also für unschuldig befunden", gab eine betagte Hexe zum Ausdruck, „Aber wer weiß, was da alles im Gerichtssaal abgelaufen ist. Ich werde weiterhin auf der Hut sein – den Blacks konnte man nie vertrauen!" _

„_Ich dachte, das sei ein Scherz gewesen!", grinste die junge Hexe Giddy Gomp, Redaktorin des_des_ Tagespropheten, „Wer rechnet denn mit damit? So etwas gibt es doch nicht! Aber als sein Name aufgerufen wurde und er dann auch noch reagierte, prägte ich mir sein Gesicht ein und verglich es mit alten Bildern aus dem Zeitungsarchiv. Und tatsächlich-..." _

In allen Zeitungen war fast dasselbe zu finden und neben all den Aussagen war ein kleines Bild der strahlenden oder skeptisch guckenden Hexen und Zauberer abgebildet. Tatsächlich war auch ein kleines, verschwommenes Bild von Sirius' Rückenansicht zu finden, was Giddy auf die Schnelle gemacht haben musste.

Hermione hob den Kopf und sah noch, wie Sirius gereizt die _Weekly News_ auf den Tisch vor sich pfefferte. Es war der Morgen nach seiner anerkannten Prüfung; die Weasleys, Remus, Tonks, Harry und Hermione waren noch mit im alten Black Anwesen geblieben.

„Kaum tauche ich wieder auf, machen alle so einen Terz um die Sache. Ich werde keinen verdammten Schritt aus der Tür machen können, ohne dass sie über mich herfallen und Fotos bis zum Abwinken schießen", knurrte Sirius.

„Früher mochtest du Rummel und Aufmerksamkeit um deine Person", schmunzelte Remus und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse.

Sirius schnaubte nur. „Wenn er auch von mir gewollt ist, dann ja. Aber so ist es einfach nur zum Kotzen!"

„Ein Glück, dass sie nicht wissen, dass du durch den Torbogen gefallen bist", nuschelte Ron undeutlich zwischen zwei Bissen, „Sie denken zu wissen, dass du aus mysteriösen Umständen ums Leben gekommen bist."

Er nickte dem Weasley zu. „Das wäre ja noch schöner. Da wissen wir selbst nicht, wie und wieso ich hier wieder auftauche, und dann werden diese Kletten auch nicht locker lassen, bis sie Antworten haben, die sie zufrieden stimmen oder ich ihnen zu langweilig werde."

„Du wirst ihnen nicht so schnell langweilig werden", mischte sich Hermione ein, „Immerhin ist dein Auftauchen ein Wunder, ein Mysterium. Wirklich keiner wird sich das erklären können – und deine Verjüngung wollen bestimmt nicht nur wenige auf dem Grund gehen."

Sirius fuhr sich seufzend über die Augen. „Na, das wird ja eine tolle Zeit..." Als er müde auf die tristen Kacheln in der Küche blickte, räusperte sich Mrs Weasley.

„Wenn du willst, kannst du für die nächste Zeit erst einmal bei uns wohnen."

Auf den fragenden Blick der anderen errötete sie leicht und erklärte schnell: „Nun ja, die ganzen Reporter werden dich wohl kaum im Fuchsbau vermuten. Außerdem... außerdem finde ich es zu ungemütlich für einen jungen Mann, hier so ganz alleine zu wohnen. Harry und Hermione sind ja auch bei uns und da der Fuchsbau sonst so leer ist – also was ich meine-..."

Hermione verkniff sich ein Lächeln. Mrs Weasley war wirklich eine liebevolle Frau. Jetzt sorgte sie sich auch noch um Sirius, weil er dasselbe Alter wie Ron und die anderen hatte.

Der Angesprochene ließ seinen Blick für einen Moment über die dunkle Innenausstattung schweifen, bevor er sich mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu der molligen Frau drehte. „Das wäre schön und ist sehr nett von Ihnen. Ich wette, der Fuchsbau ist um einiges freundlicher als dieses Nest hier."

„Oh ja, das ist es", kommentierte Arthur fröhlich.

Sirius stand auf und warf noch einen letzten, abfälligen Blick auf die Tapete. „Alles kann besser als dieser Ort sein. Ich packe dann mal meine paar Sachen zusammen."

xXx

„Fühl dich wie zu Hause!", verkündete Mrs Weasley vielversprechend und wandte sich zu Ginny. „Zeig ihm doch, wo sich alles befindet. Er kann das alte Zimmer von Fred und George haben, da Hermione in Bills ist und Ron sich mit Harry das Zimmer teilt."

Ginny nickte und lächelte Sirius zu. „Kommst du?"

Als er ihr folgte, beäugte er interessiert die krummen Treppen, die schiefen Türen und die abgenutzte Einrichtung. Jedoch wurde er von etwas empfangen, was er nicht im geringsten Maße im Grimmauldplatz verspürt hatte: Wärme. In seinem Elternhaus strahlten alle Räume ihre abweisende Kühle aus, während es ihm hier schien, als sei er einfach nur herzlich Willkommen. Sirius mochte das Gefühl.

xXx

Sie saßen gerade am Abendessen, als es zum zweiten Mal wieder begann. Sirius führte gerade die Gabel zum Mund, als das Besteck klappernd auf den Teller fiel und Soße um sich herum verspritze. Als die anderen erstaunt den Kopf hoben, sahen sie nur, wie sich der junge Mann mit verzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf hielt. Er hatte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch abgestützt und stieß keuchenden Atem aus.

„Sirius, was ist los?!", fragte Harry mit alarmierter Stimme, doch sein Pate antwortete nicht. Stattdessen wurde sein Körper von einem unkontrollierten Zittern erfasst, das jedoch genauso schnell aufhörte wie es anfing.

Hermione, die direkt neben Sirius saß, griff besorgt nach seinem Arm, doch er reagierte nicht das kleinste bisschen auf diese Berührung, sondern behielt die Augen aufeinandergepresst, während er um Atem rang.

„Was passiert mit ihm?", stieß Mrs Weasley panisch aus, doch ihr Mann schüttelte nur hilflos den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete er mit besorgter Stimme, bevor er aufstand und sich dem jungen Mann näherte. „Sirius... Sirius, kannst du mich hören?"

Schließlich beruhigte sich seine Atmung und seine angespannten Gesichtszüge entspannten sich wieder, bevor er sich mit einem dumpfen Stöhnen aufrichtete und die anderen aus erschöpften Augen anblinzelte.

„Was – was ist das?", fragte Sirius mit rauer Stimme nach, als er sich die Schläfen massierte.

Die anderen konnten ihn erst nur schockiert anblicken, bevor sich Erleichterung breit machte und Arthur mit belegter Stimme antwortete: „Das wissen wir auch nicht. Hast du das öfter?"

Sirius stützte seine Stirn gegen die Handfläche und schloss die Augen. „Ja. Das heißt, eigentlich nein. Ich habe das erst, seitdem ich aufgewacht bin." Als er wieder die Augen öffnete und ihn alle immer noch fragend ansahen, fügte er erklärend hinzu: „All ich das erste Mal verschwunden bin. Ich stand vor James' und Lillys Haus, als... als der erste... Anfall kam."

„Wir müssen dich in St. Mungos untersuchen lassen." Molly musterte ihn immer noch mit einem erschütterten Gesichtsausdruck.

Sirius hob ruckartig den Kopf hoch. „Nie", zischte er schärfer als beabsichtigt hinzu, „werde ich in nächster Zeit einen Schritt in dieses Gebäude setzen! Nicht, wenn sie alle auf mich lauern. Die warten doch nur darauf, dass etwas abnormales mit mir los ist!"

„Aber-..."

Er erhob sich und schnitt sie mit kühler Stimme ab. „Es ist nichts. Mir geht es schon wieder besser." Und damit verließ er die Küche.

Es herrschte für einen Moment lang Stille, bevor sich Ron regte. „Ob wir ihm folgen sollen? Nicht, dass er noch was anstellt."

Hermione legte seufzend ihr Besteck zur Seite. Ihr war der Hunger vergangen. „Er wird es nicht wollen. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, sah das eben gar nicht gut aus."

„Was ist nur mit ihm, passiert?" Harry blickte niedergeschlagen auf seinen Teller. „Jetzt hat er auch noch diese Anfälle-..."

„Und der Junge weigert sich, sich in St. Mungos untersuchen zu lassen!", merkte Molly mit leicht pikierter Stimme an. „Vielleicht hat er doch etwas mit seinem Kopf..."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er geistig völlig in Ordnung ist", widersprach Arthur sanft und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir können nicht immer über seine Entscheidungen wachen. Er ist schließlich erwachsen und besitzt einen temperamentvollen Charakter."

„Er wird sich gegen jeden Versuch sträuben, den wir unternehmen, damit er sich untersuchen lässt. Seine Haltung war offensichtlich", fügte Harry hinzu.

Schweigend stocherten sie für den Rest der Mahlzeit in ihrem Essen herum.

xXx

Sirius lag rücklings auf dem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Nicht nur, dass ihn diese Anfälle nur tagsüber plagten. Was er ihnen verschwiegen hatte, war, dass er auch noch Alpträume bekam, seitdem er anscheinend wieder in ihrer Welt aufgetaucht war. Als er am Nachmittag für eine Stunde hatte schlafen wollen, war diese Stunde alles andere als erholsam gewesen. Schweißnass war er aufgewacht, während ihm noch die Bilder des Grauens vor Augen flackerten.

Sirius verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem ironischen Lächeln. Er würde deswegen nie ins St. Mungos gehen, das hatte er sich geschworen. Welche Versuche sie wohl mit ihm anstellen würden, wenn er ihnen sagte, dass das, was er jedes Mal vor Augen hat, Momente und Dinge waren, die er während seiner _Abwesenheit_ hinter dem Schleier erlebt hatte?

Seine Hände krallten sich in das Bettlaken. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich, als in ihm die Erkenntnis sickerte. Das, was er sah und am eigenen Leib in dieser Welt spürte, waren nicht nur irgendwelche Anfalle. Vielmehr schienen es noch Überreste zu sein, die er während seines Aufenthalts hinter dem Torbogen mitgenommen hatte. Sirius war sich ziemlich sicher, denn was er nicht wahrhaben wollte, war, dass diese Anfälle auf seiner eigenen Mentalität beruhten. Er war nicht durchgeknallt, verdammt!

Auch wenn er sich nicht genau an das erinnern konnte, was mit ihm hinter dem Schleier passiert war – er hatte ja nur die Bilder und Eindrücke, die er durch diese Anfälle bekam – es musste schlimm sein. Sehr schlimm. Er bedauerte sein älteres Ich, das einen solchen Tod gefunden hatte.

Sirius rollte sich auf die Seite und blickte in die rabenschwarze Nacht hinaus. Halbmond. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, zu wissen, dass man wieder lebte, obwohl man hätte tot sein müssen. Er streckte die eigene Hand aus und ließ seine Augen über die Linien in der Handfläche schweifen. Er war doch unabstreitbar Sirius Black, oder? Er war doch nicht nur irgendeine Person, die durch einen mächtigen, wie geschickten Zauber Gestalt und Mentalität des Sirius Blacks angenommen hatte und nun dachte-...

Sein Hand ballte sich wütend zur Faust. Er biss die Zähne aufeinander. Jetzt begann er schon, an der eigenen Identität zu zweifeln, dabei _wusste_ er, dass er Sirius Black war, verdammt. Auch diese dämlichen, nervtötenden Prüfung, die er nur für die Bestätigung der anderen über sich hatte ergehen lassen, hatten dieses Ergebnis gezeigt. Er war er und daran gab es nichts zu bezweifeln!

Mit trägen Bewegungen zog er sich um und schloss die Augen, um wenigstens jetzt etwas erholsamen Schlaf finden zu können.

Als er zwei Stunden später erneut mit rasendem Herz und keuchenden Atem aufwachte, entflammte verzweifelte Wut der Hilflosigkeit ihn ihm. Er wollte diese Bilder nicht sehen, diese Bruchstücke von etwas, was er zwar erkannte, doch bevor er es nennen konnte, wieder verschwand. Er wollte diese Eindrücke nicht spüren; diesen Schmerz, die Verzweiflung, dieses ausgelieferte Gefühl... Er wollte es einfach nicht!

Entschlossen kletterte Sirius aus dem weit geöffneten Fenster. Als seine nackten Füße den Boden berührten, ließ er sich auf alle viere fallen und nahm seine Animagusgestalt an. Für ein paar Sekunden lang durchströmte Freude und Erleichterung sein Herz. Es tat so gut, dass ihm wenigstens noch diese Gestalt verfügbar blieb. Wenigstens etwas, worauf er sich verlassen konnte.

Als seine großen Pfoten über das nasse Gras flogen, fiel es ihm nicht schwer, in seiner grimmigen Entschlossenheit fürs erste alle Gedanken abzustellen. Er hörte nur das dumpfe Trommeln seiner Schritte, als er über die Wiese rannte und auf den seichten Hügel zusteuerte, hörte nur den gleichmäßigen, hechelnden Atem, fühlte den rhythmischen Herzschlag in seiner Brust.

Zwei Minuten später erreichte Sirius den Hügel und kam zum Stehen. Da er sich jetzt nicht mehr auf die Bewegung konzentrierte, holte ihn all die Wut und Verzweiflung ein, die er bis dahin versucht hatte zu entkommen. Doch es gab kein Entrinnen – er war seinen Gefühlen ausgeliefert.

Ein Heulen durchschnitt die Stille der Nacht.

--------------------------------

**tbc**

**Vorschau aufs nächste Kapitel:**

_„Es handelt sich unabstreitbar um Sirius Black." Sie verstummte gedankenverloren für einen Moment. „Wenn er sich weigert, weitere Menschen aufzusuchen, dann liegt alles weitere an uns. __Wir sind dann diejenigen, die sich auf die Suche machen müssen."_

_Harry richtete sich auf. „Auf die Suche? Du meinst – also du beziehst dich auf-..."_

_„Bücher, genau." Sie nickte und lächelte. Bücher waren schließlich ihr Element. „London hat eine große Zauberei-Bibliothek. Ich bin mir sicher, wir werden wenigstens etwas fündig werden."_

_----------------------_

_**So viel Dramatik xD Das ändert sich aber. Spätestens ab Chap 7 wird es zwischen Sirius und Hermione interessant. **_

_**Please review! Ich würde mich freuen, wenn auch die Leute, die die Story auf ihre Favouriten-Liste gesetzt haben, aber nicht reviewt haben, ein kleines Feedback hinterlassen würden :o)  
**_

_**Viele Grüße,**_

_**Puma **_


	5. Let the search begin

_**Disclaimer:**__ Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese spezielle Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :)._

_**Zusatzinfo:**__ Band 7 ist nicht berücksichtigt, da ich ihn zum damaligen Zeitpunkt, als ich die Storyline erstellt hab, noch nicht gelesen habe. Die anderen aber schon – so gut es geht. ;)_

Ich möchte mich wie immer auch bei meinen Reviewern bedanken. Ihr versüßt mir den Tag immer und immer wieder. ) **Vielen, vielen Dank **an **Kysara** (hihi, freut mich wirklich :D Viel Spaß beim nächsten Chap!), **Neara** (dankeschön! Ich denke, dir werden die späteren Kapitel besonders gefallen-gg- ), **Ginny-Hermione Fan** (hehe, ich kann mich nur wiederholen... xD Die nächsten romantischen Teile kommen schon bald :3 ), **chaosprincess** (also das Geheimnis um den Torbogen wird in einem der letzten Kapitel gelüftet. Die FF dreht sich ja auch viel um die Suche danach. Und ansonsten kann man anhand seiner Anfälle nur erahnen, was da vorgegangen ist... Schmerz, intensive Sinneseindrücke, sowas eben xD ), **LunaNigra** (nee, das Heulen was Sirius in seiner Animagi-Form xD -gg-), **Jenra** (danke!), **Jean nin asar ahi smabell** (deine beiden Reviews waren nur zu gut! Ich hab mich weggeschmissen vor Lachen! D Was mir wohl die neuen Nachrichten bringen? -gg-), **kurai91** (schön :) Und hier gehts auch schon weiter...), **Zauberfee** (jaah, für Molly ist er auch einfach nur ein großer Junge, der wie Harry zur Familie gehört... so hab ich es jedenfalls dargestellt xD Hach, zwischen den beiden kommt auch schon bald das ganze Romanzen-Gedöns -gg- Viel Spaß damit!) und **Marron-Kaetzchen** (So, erst einmal vielen, vielen Danke für deine ganzen anderen Reviews, die du mir hinterlassen hast! Die haben mich sehr gefreut ) Klasse, dass dir Story, Schreibstil und alles so gefallen, hihi. Ich kann mir Sirius auch immer richtig gut bildlich vorstellen -lechtz- xD ).

**Lasst euch alle imaginär knuddeln! xD Und nun auf zum nächsten Chap:**_  
_

_-------------------------------------- _

**B**(l)ack**A**gain

_By Puma Padfoot_

xXx

Kapitel Fünf: Let the search begin

Hermione nahm Blickkontakt mit Harry auf, der ihr gegenüber auf seiner Matratze saß. „Wir müssen ihm helfen."

Harry warf seinem besten Freund neben ihm einen hilflosen Blick zu. „Aber wie? Er weigert sich doch, ins St. Mungos zu gehen!"

Ron nickte bestätigend, während Ginny ein Seufzen ausstieß und sich neben Hermione an die Wand lehnte. Sie hatten sich in Rons Zimmer getroffen, denn den jungen Frauen war das animalische Heulen in der Nacht nicht entgangen.

Hermione spielte nervös mit einer Haarsträhne. „Dann müssen wir Sirius eben dazu bringen, uns zu vertrauen und mit uns zusammenzuarbeiten. Man sieht doch, dass es nicht so weitergehen kann." Sie schwieg, bevor sie mit betroffener Stimme hinzufügte: „Ich glaube nicht, dass er das noch lange so aushält."

„Glaub ich auch nicht", stimmte Ginny zu, „Keiner hält das lange aus."

Ron kratzte sich nachdenklich am Handrücken. „Aber was können wir schon tun, wenn er eine Untersuchung vom Arzt verweigert?"

Hermione räusperte sich kurz. „Körperlich scheint er in Ordnung zu sein. Geistig insofern, dass er sich zumindest bis an sein 21. Lebensjahr erinnern kann. Die Befragung unter Veritaserum und mit Legilimentik hat dies ja auch bestätigt. Es handelt sich unabstreitbar um Sirius Black." Sie verstummte gedankenverloren für einen Moment. „Wenn er sich weigert, weitere Menschen aufzusuchen, dann liegt alles weitere an uns. _Wir_ sind dann diejenigen, die sich auf die Suche machen müssen."

Harry richtete sich auf. „Auf die Suche? Du meinst – also du beziehst dich auf-..."

„Bücher, genau." Sie nickte und lächelte. Bücher waren schließlich ihr Element. „London hat eine große Zauberei-Bibliothek. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir wenigstens dort fündig werden."

Ginny runzelte zweifelnd die Stirn. „Und wenn nicht?"

„Dann gibt es noch genug andere Großstädte, die ihren Zauberern ebenfalls Zugang zu Büchern bieten. Da bin ich zuversichtlich."

„Unsere Aurorenausbildung fängt in zwei Wochen wieder an", merkte Harry an.

Hermione bedachte ihn mit einem eindringlichen Blick. „Also müssen wir uns umso mehr in den zwei verbleibenden Wochen anstrengen. Wenn die Ausbildung wieder anfängt, wird unsere Zeit begrenzter sein als sie es sowieso schon ist."

Harry erhob sich. „Was warten wir also noch?"

Sie strich sich eine krause Strähne hinter das Ohr. „Wenn wir den Mittag in einer Bibliothek verbringen, sollten wir Sirius Bescheid geben. Wir sollten ihm sagen, was wir vorhaben. Vermutlich will er auch selber wissen, was mit ihm geschieht und wird ebenfalls mit uns nach einer Erklärung für all das suchen wollen."

„Und wenn nicht?"

„Ehrlich gesagt bezweifle ich, dass er untätig in seinem Zimmer sitzen wird. Und falls dieser – in meinen Augen ziemlich unwahrscheinliche Fall – tatsächlich eintreten sollte, stellen wir wie abgesprochen alleine Nachforschungen an." Hermione kletterte vom Bett. „Ich komme sowieso an seinem Zimmer vorbei, denn ich muss noch ein Buch holen. Soll ich ihm Bescheid sagen? Wir treffen uns dann in einigen Minuten unten im Wohnzimmer, ja?"

xXx

Als Hermione die Tür hinter sich schloss, sah sie noch den buschigen Schwanz ihres Katers um die Ecke verschwinden.

„Krummbein!", rief sie leise mit lockender Stimme und setzte sich in Bewegung, um ihm zu folgen. Der Kater liebte den Fuchsbau. Nicht nur, dass es hier allerlei zu erkunden gab – nein. Vielmehr hatte er seinen Spaß mit den ganzen Gnomen im Garten, die er nach Herzenslust jagen und ärgern konnte.

Als er wieder in Sichtweite kam, maunzte Krummbein gerade vor einer Tür. Gerade, als Hermione sich zu ihm herunterbeugte, um ihn hochzuheben, öffnete diese sich und Sirius stand mit fragenden Blick im Türrahmen.

„Oh... ähm..." Als sich Krummbein aus ihrem Griff herausstrampelte und dem jungen Mann entgegensprang, um ihm um die Beine zu streichen, lächelte sie nur entschuldigend. „Der Kater hat vor deiner Tür miaut. Anscheinend kennt er dich noch."

„Das merke ich", antwortete Sirius mit leiser, nachdenklicher Stimme. Er hatte sich hingekniet, um Krummbein besser streicheln zu können. Dieser rieb seinen Kopf zufriedenen schnurrend gegen die Handfläche des jungen Mannes. Er betrachtete den Kater nachdenklich, der ihn nach ein paar Momenten ebenso aus den goldenen Augen anstarrte. „Er ist ein intelligentes Geschöpf."

Hermione ging ebenfalls in die Hocke, um ihre Hand über Krummbeins Rücken fahren zu lassen. „Das hast du früher auch mal zu ihm gesagt. Als er dir die Passwörter für den Gryffindorturm besorgt hat."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich, als ihr es mir an dem Abend erzählt hattet." Er musterte den Kater weiterhin, bevor er mit einem Schmunzeln wieder aufstand. „Wirklich kein dummes Tier."

Auch Hermione erhob sich wieder. „Wie hast du das damals eigentlich gemacht? Wie hast du ihn dazu gebracht, dir die Liste mit den Passwörtern zu bringen?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln. „Was ich damals genau zu ihm gesagt habe, weiß ich nicht mehr. Ich kann mich doch nicht erinnern." Er brach plötzlich ab und wollte sich schon mit einem „Wie auch immer" wegdrehen, als es aus ihr herausplatzte.

„Du kannst dich mit Tieren verständigen?" Faszination erhellten ihre Gesichtszüge. „Na klar, wie konnte ich das vergessen? In einem Buch über Animagi habe ich mal gelesen, dass es einem Animagus auch möglich ist, mit anderen Tieren in Kontakt zu treten! Wie, ist jedoch noch immer nicht genau erforscht..."

Auf ihren bohrenden Blick hin, richtete Sirius kurz seine Augen auf den rostbraunen Kater herab. „Man kann sagen, dass wir auf einer bestimmten Ebene kommunizieren können." Dennoch ging er nicht näher darauf ein, sondern bedachte Hermione mit einem gelangweilten, sogar fast desinteressierten Gesichtsausdruck. „War nur dein Kater an der Tür oder wolltest du was bestimmtes?"

Der beste Weg war manchmal der direkte. „Eigentlich wollte ich auch mit dir reden", gab Hermione zu. „Harry, Ron, Ginny und ich wollen Nachforschungen über den Schleier anstellen. Als wir damals in Hogwarts gesucht haben, blieb unsere Suche erfolglos, doch ich dachte mir, wenn wir die Bibliothek in London durchwälzen..."

„Ihr wollt also herausfinden, wieso ich wieder da bin? Und wieso ich diese..." Sein Ausdruck wurde verächtlich. „Anfälle habe?"

„Ja. Wir wollen dir helfen, Sirius. Wir wollen Antworten auf unsere Fragen haben."

„Ich auch. Ich werde euch helfen."

Hermione lächelte. „Ehrlich gesagt haben wir nichts anderes erwartet. Wir haben gehofft, dass du mitkommst. Komm, die anderen warten schon unten."

xXx

Die Zauberei-Bibliothek war nur ein paar Straßen von der Winkelgasse entfernt. Arthur teilte ihnen mit, dass sie direkt mit Flohpulver in einen leerstehenden Kamin der Bibliothek reisen konnte – dieser war extra für den Tourismus gebaut worden. Die Reise per Flohpulver stieß bei ihnen allen zwar nicht auf euphorische Zustimmung, aber es war die schnellste Art und Weise, günstig ans Ziel zu kommen. Denn zum Apparieren war es am besten, schon einmal in der Bibliothek gewesen zu sein, um zu wissen, wie man sich alles vorstellen musste, um auch wirklich dann später in der Bibliothek auzuutauchen.

Als schließlich die Truppe wieder vereint im Eingangssaal der Bibliothek stand und sich diesmal keine Asche von der Kleidung klopfen musste – immerhin konnte die Verwaltung solche Zustände doch nicht den hohen Leuten zumuten, die dann und wann zu Besuch kamen – waren sie erstaunt über die große Besucherzahl. Zwar wurde das Gebäude nicht gerade überschwemmt, noch musste man Platzangst befürchten, aber es gingen regelmäßig Zauberer und Hexen durch das Eingangsportal, erschienen durch den Kamin oder apparierten in einen speziell dafür vorgesehen Bannkreis.

„Reger Betrieb hier, was?", murmelte Ron Harry zu, der nur nickte.

„London besitzt nicht umsonst den Ruf, eine der berühmtesten und umfangreichsten Bibliotheken zu haben", erklärte Hermione. „Hier gibt es viel mehr Bücher, als wir es je in Hogwarts gesehen hatten." Sie drehte sich lächelnd zu ihren Freunden um. „Ich glaube, hier werden wir eine Weile beschäftigt sein."

Ginny, die einen Blick durch die Glasscheiben der großen Türen geworfen hatte, die zu den fünf Stockwerken mit den schier unzähligen Regal führten, seufzte auf. „Oh ja, das glaube ich auch. Wenn ihr das noch vor Ausbildungsbeginn schafft, seid ihr gut."

„Also, worauf warten wir noch?" Hermione betrat die große Halle im Erdgeschoss und ging los, um sich einen ersten Eindruck über die Einteilung und Sortierung der Bücher zu verschaffen.

Kopfschüttelnd blickte Sirius ihr hinterher. „Ist sie immer so enthusiastisch?"

„Oft, wenn es um Bücher geht", antwortete Harry und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Sie brauchten allein schon eine Stunde, nur um sich genau umzusehen. Es war viele verschiedene Kategorien, in die die Bücher aufgeteilt waren und es gab mehrere Bibliotheks-Hexen, die den fragenden Suchenden so gut wie möglich beim Finden der gewünschten Bücher halfen.

Ron griff wahllos nach einem Buch aus einem langen Regal. „Und wonach sollen wir jetzt genau suchen?"

Hermione schob das Buch über die Entwicklung von Besen, das zwischen seine Finger gelangt war, wieder zurück. „Wir müssen möglichst präzise suchen, was uns bei dieser Auswahl nur schwer gelingen wird. Also schau einfach nach allem, was du über das Ministerium, über seinen Bau, die Geschichte und vielleicht dem Torbogen finden kannst."

Damit sie sich gegenseitig in der Bibliothek wiederfanden, einigten sie sich auf den „Weise-mir-den-Weg"-Zauber, der – ähnlich wie der Vier-Punkte-Zauber funktionierte – nämlich zu der der Zauberstab in die Richtung der gewünschten Person wies. Der Zauber funktionierte allerdings nur in einem Umkreis von fünfzig Metern. Hermione hatte den fast schon vergessenen Zauber während ihrer Stöberein in der Verbotenen Abteilung in Hogwarts entdeckt. Jetzt konnte er sich wirklich als nützlich erweisen.

Nach zwei weiteren Stunden ließ die Motivation sowie der Leseeifer der anderen nach; nur Hermione saß gedankenverloren in einem der weichen Sessel mit drei Büchern um sich herum sowie einem weiteren auf ihren Knien. Als Harry vor ihr stand, hob sie fragend den Kopf und legte ihren Zeigefinger auf die Stelle, an der sie aufgehört hatte zu lesen. „Habt ihr was gefunden?"

Seufzend ließ er sich neben sie fallen. „Leider nein. Wenn wir die jeweiligen Bücher nur überfliegen, sind wir zwar schneller fertig, aber man kann dabei ja auch schnell die Stelle übersehen, die uns weiterhelfen könnte. Ein einziger Satz womöglich."

Sie tätschelte ihm tröstend den Arm. „Wir sind doch gerade mal ein paar Stunden hier. Es wäre utopisch gewesen, schon gleich das zu finden, was wir suchen."

„Ich weiß, aber mittlerweile kann ich kaum noch eng und klein geschrieben Zeilen irgendwelcher vergilbten Seiten sehen. Oh, und natürlich ist es nicht unbemerkt geblieben, dass Sirius hier ist. Schon vor einer Stunden kamen mehrere Reporter an und verfolgten ihn durch die Regalreihen. Da er aber nicht vor ihnen klein beigeben und einfach in der Eingangshalle disapparieren wollte, hat er auf ihre Fragen mehr oder weniger geantwortet."

Schockiert sah ihn Hermione aus aufgerissenen Augen an. „Merlin...", flüsterte sie, „Hoffentlich hat er das Richtige gesagt..." Sie rappelte sich hastig hoch und legte sich den Zauberstab auf die Handfläche, um sich den Weg zu dem jungen Mann weisen zu lassen. Ohne weitere Worte verschwand sie zwischen den Regalen und ließ Harry hinter sich zurück, der daraufhin nur träge nach einem der Bücher griff und lustlos weiterblätterte.

Als sie Sirius in einer Ecke mit einem schweren Buch vorfand, war sie überrascht, keine Reporter mehr vorzufinden. „Wie bist du sie losgeworden?", ging sie gleich darauf ein.

Er hob den Kopf und schob ein kleines, schmales Buch, was in der Innenseite des dicken Buches gelegen hatte, weiter nach unten. „Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich nur Fragen beantworten werde, wenn sie danach wieder verschwinden. Das war die einzige Lösung, wenn ich weiterhin hier meine Ruhe haben wollte."

„Und was haben sie genau gefragt?"

„Wieso, weshalb, warum. Hast du was anderes erwartet?"

„Nein." Mit einem Seufzen lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand und musterte ihn. „Aber was hast du ihnen geantwortet?"

„Wieso willst du das so genau wissen? Das ist immerhin meine Sache." Er hielt den Blickkontakt aufrecht. „Findest du nicht auch?" Sirius betonte den letzten Satz allerdings so, dass es keineswegs nach einer Frage klang.

Hermione schluckte die scharf Bemerkung, die ihr auf der Zunge lag, hinunter. „Nun", erwiderte sie mit gezwungen ruhiger Stimme, „Immerhin ist es auch für uns wichtig zu wissen, was du den Reportern über dein Verschwinden und Auftauchen sagt. Damit wir wissen, wie wir uns zu verhalten haben und was wir zu antworten haben, wenn sie _uns_ nach _dir_ ausfragen." Sie kam nicht umhin, noch mit spitzer Stimme hinzuzufügen: „Schon mal daran gedacht?"

Er lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme. „Ich verschwand, weil mich im Kampf mit einigen Todessern ein Fluch unbekannter Art traf. Wo, wüsste ich nicht mehr, weil ich das Gedächtnis verloren habe. Warum ich wieder aufgetaucht bin, wäre mit ebenfalls schleierhaft."

Sie nickte langsam. „Sollen wir – wenn wir gefragt werden – sagen, dass du mit uns gekämpft hast?", hakte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme nach.

„Nein", kam die knappe Antwort, „Das wirft unnötige Fragen und Nachforschungen auf. Ich war auf Alleingang, Punkt."

„Haben sie auch gefragt, was du in der Bibliothek machst? Und wo du wohnst?"

„Letzteres geht sie gar nichts an und auf das erste habe ich erwidert, dass ich lese." Er hob das dicke Buch an, sodass der Titel _Quidditch – eine Leidenschaft_ sichtbar wurde.

Hermione widerstand dem Drang, das kleine Buch hervorzuziehen und einen Blick auf dessen Inhalt zu werfen. Stattdessen nickte sie nur in seine Richtung. „Und das da?"

Gereizt durch ihre neugierige Art verzog er den Mund. „Ein kleines Buch über mysteriöse Vorfälle, die sich bis dahin noch niemand erklären konnte. Eine Sammlung sozusagen. Und bevor du nachfragst, ja, hier ist auch etwas über wiederaufgetauchte Personen drin."

Als sie irritiert die Stirn runzelte, setzte er gleich hinterher: „Zeugenberichte, wie plötzlich eine verstorbene Person wieder aufgetaucht ist. Das meiste ist Schund, ausgedachtes Zeug oder Halluzinationen, aber vielleicht finden wir doch etwas nützliches."

xXx

Als sie am Abend wieder zurückkehrten, klagte Ron darüber, dass er, wo immer er auch hinsah, klein gedruckte Buchstaben sah, Harry hatte Kopfschmerzen und Ginny war nur noch genervt. Hermione wusste, dass ein, zwei Tage Suche kaum zu einem annehmbaren Ergebnis führen würde – sie hatte diese Erfahrung oft genug bei Nachforschungen in der Bibliothek in Hogwarts machen müssen. Sie war zwar auch geschafft, ließ sich aber nicht so viel wie die anderen anmerken. Sirius war nach ihrer Rückkehr in den Fuchsbau wieder nach oben in sein Zimmer verschwunden.

Kurz vor dem Abendessen ertönte plötzlich ein leises Geräusch, das mehr und mehr zu einem Knattern und Röhren anschwoll. Als Mrs Weasley schon den Kopf aus der Tür streckte und die anderen durch die Fenster lugten, erkannten sie einen schwarzen Punkt am Himmel, der stetig größer wurde.

„Hagrid!", rief Harry, der ihn als erster erkannte, „Mit dem fliegenden Motorrad!"

Nach seiner Landung wurde der Halbriese überschwänglich begrüßt.

„Hab' gehört, der junge Black is' wieder da", dröhnte er glücklich, „Und da dachte ich mir, jetzt kannste ihm endlich das Teil zurückgeben!"

Kurze Zeit später stand Sirius im Türrahmen und wurde von Hagrid in eine rippenknackende Umarmung geschlossen. „Hey Hagrid", japste er und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, „Du kannst wieder loslassen."

Als der große Mann einen Schritt zurücktrat, glitzerte es in seinen Augen beträchtlich. „Sirius. Es is' schön, dich wieder bei uns zu haben."

Sirius erwiderte sein Lächeln, bevor er an ihm vorbei ging, um sein Motorrad fast schon ehrfürchtig zu mustern. „Du hast es gut gepflegt. Das alte Teil sieht aus wie neu."

Hagrid zwinkerte Harry und den anderen zu. „Hab's vorher auch ein bisschen gewienert und so. Ich wollte es dir zurückgeben."

Das Lächeln wurde matter. „Ja, damals hatte ich es dir geliehen..." Er verstummte, bis er sich auf die schwere Maschine schwang und sie mit einem leichten Anstupsen seines Zauberstabs startete. Hermione hatte sich schon damals gewundert, als es hieß, dass Hagrid damit flog, wie Sirius das Motorrad unter Kontrolle hatte. Doch seine langen Beine hatten keine Probleme, den Boden unter ihnen zu berühren und in Black steckte allen Anschein nach noch mehr Kraft, als sich vermuten ließ.

Sirius hob die Hand, um sich von Hagrid noch einmal dankend zu verabschieden, bevor er das Gaspedal aufdrehte und mit aufheulenden Motor in den Himmel schoss.

„Der wird sich jetzt wohl so richtig austoben", sagte Ron, der den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt hatte, um den immer kleiner werdenden Punkt zu verfolgen.

Hagrid lächelte. „Das glaub' ich auch." Er drehte sich erwartungsvoll zu den anderen. „So. Molly sprach vorhin von Abendessen?"

----------------------

_**tbc**_

_Vorschau auf das nächste Kapitel: _

_Sie runzelte in Unmut ihre Stirn darüber, dass er dasselbe Spiel mit ihr trieb. Aber sie würde er so schnell nicht loswerden. „Was wollten sie wissen?"_

_„Dasselbe wie sonst auch."_

_„Also warum du aufgetaucht bist, was du machst, Fotos...?"_

_Er schenkte ihr einen gelangweilten Blick, bevor er sich wieder dem Buch widmete. „Was denn sonst?"_

_Hermione verzichtete auf eine Erwiderung und schürzte stattdessen nur missmutig die Lippen, bevor sie sich umdrehte und wieder zu ihrem wartenden Bücherstapel ging. Eigentlich nahm sie sich vor, ihm für den Rest des Abends aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch ihr Vorsatz fand ein jähes Ende, als sie ein paar Minuten später ein Regal umrundete und mit einem schlank-muskulösen Oberkörper zusammenstieß._

_----------------------_

_**Ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen. Schreibt mir doch kurz, wie es euch so gefallen hat! Danke ;D**_

_**Viele Grüße,**_

_**Puma **  
_


	6. Second chance

_**Disclaimer:**__ Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese spezielle Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :)._

_**Zusatzinfo:**__ Band 7 ist und wird nicht berücksichtigt, da ich ihn zum damaligen Zeitpunkt, als ich die Storyline erstellt hab, noch nicht gelesen habe. Die anderen aber schon – so gut es geht. ;)_

**Wie immer möchte ich mich bei meinen Reviewern bedanken! Ihr versüßt mir die Tage :o)** Knuddel an: **Jean** (freut mich, dass Hermione IC ist :D Oh, stimmt, das mit dem Motorrad hatte ich gar nicht bedacht -kopfkratz- Und - oh jaaa - die Pressemeute wird wohl noch dann und wann nerven xD So schnell lassen die nun auch nicht locker, wenn der verschollene/verstorbene Black plötzlich wieder auftaucht!), **sepsis** (halli, hallo! ja, ich liebe die beiden auch :3 Einfach toll! Für mich lebt er einfach so oder so weiter -gg-), **kurai91** (daaaaanke. Viel Spaß beim nächsten Chap!), **la dame** (oh ja, wahrlich keine leichte Aufgabe!), **Ginny-Hermione Fan** (oh, aber wenn sie so schnell auf die Lösung kommen, dann ist die FF auch schon bald zuende xD Das dauert also noch etwas... Aber der Hermione/Sirius Teil kommt schon :3 ), **LunaNigra** (hihi. Die FF dreht sich ja einerseits auf die Suche nach der Erklärung und andererseits um die Gefühlsentwicklung zwischen den beiden. Also herausfinden werden sie schon etwas, mit der Zeit... -g-) und schließlich **t0nKs** (hey du!schön, dass du nun auch dabei bist! Ich hatte schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass noch ein Review kommt, bevor ich irgendwann das nächste Chap hochlade, und dann kam deins! Es ist dir zu verdanken, dass ich mich aufgerafft habe :) Freut mich sehr, dass dir die FF so gefällt, ich wünsch dir viel Spaß beim weiterlesen!).

**Auf zum nächsten Kapitel!**

_------------------------------------------------- _

**B**(l)ack**A**gain

_By Puma Padfoot_

xXx

Kapitel Sechs: Second Chance

Hermione wurde klar, dass Sirius ihr womöglich nicht alles gesagt hatte, was er den Reportern mitgeteilt hatte. Als sie am nächsten Morgen die Zeitung aufschlug, krönten wieder dramatische Schlagzeilen die Titelseite. Wie erwartet wurden natürlich Sirius' Aussagen in Interviewform abgedruckt und mehrere Bilder zeigten den mürrischen jungen Mann in einem der Bibliothekssessel.

Die ehemalige Gryffindor verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Natürlich fand er das alles andere als lustig, plötzlich wieder hier aufzutauchen und nicht zu wissen, was eigentlich Sache war... Aber das wussten sie ja auch nicht, doch es war gut, dass Black nicht so überheblich war, wie er es gemäß den Erzählungen von Remus teilweise in seiner Jungenzeit – ähm, zumindest in Hogwarts – gewesen sein musste.

Gedankenverloren biss sie in ihren Marmeladentoast, während ihre Augen den Textzeilen aufmerksam folgten. Sie alle wussten, dass kein Fluch unbekannter Herkunft verursacht hatte, dass Sirius sich nun wieder bei ihnen befand. Nein, vielmehr war er durch die Wucht des abgefeuerten Fluches von Bellatrix durch den Schleier geschleudert worden und einige Jahre lang nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Vier, um genau zu sein. Er war damals 36 Jahre alt gewesen... – warum taucht er dann ausgerechnet jetzt als 21-jähriger auf? Es ergab alles keinen Sinn! Er hätte tot, im Torbogen gefangen oder was auch immer sein müssen... aber nicht plötzlich so jung wieder im Grimmauldplatz aufwachen sollen!

Mit leichten Gewissensbissen lugte Hermione über den Rand ihrer Zeitung zu Sirius, der abwesend aus dem Fenster starrte. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie sich _nicht_ freute, dass er wieder bei ihnen war! Oh nein! Auch, wenn es nicht ganz der alte Sirius war, wie sie ihn kannten. _Immerhin_ Sirius. Ihr Herz zog sich bei dem Gedanken zusammen, wie sie ihn alle vermisst hatten, wie sie alle um ihn getrauert hatten. Ihr Blick glitt unauffällig zu Harry, der an seinem Kaffee nippte. Oh ja, es war schon gut so, dass Black wieder aufgetaucht war. So war auch Harry familienmäßig nicht wieder alleine und einsam. Zwar waren die Weasleys wie eine Familie für ihn, aber mit Sirius war das schon etwas anderes. Mit dem damaligen Sirius.

Gereizt durch ihre provozierenden Gedanken schlug Hermione die Zeitung wieder zusammen. Es frustrierte sie ohne Ende, auch nicht das kleinste Indiz für diese mysteriösen Umstände in den letzten Tagen zu haben. Sie hatten auch noch nicht einmal den _kleinsten_ Anhaltspunkt!

Als sie den Stuhl knarzend über den Küchenboden nach hinten schob, richteten sich alle Blicke auf die junge Frau. Hermione lächelte erschöpft zurück.

„Ich geh schon mal voraus. Ihr könnte ja später nachkommen."

Ginny nickte nur träge und fuhr sich über die Augen, während Arthur ebenfalls aufstand. „Ich muss auch los. Bis später!" Er nickte den anderen lächelnd zu, gab Molly einen Kuss auf die Wange und griff nach seinem verblassten Umhang.

Als Hermione fünf Minuten später vor dem Kamin stand, überlegte sie es sich doch anders und entschied sich dagegen, mit Flohpulver zu reisen. Flohpulverreisen waren doch etwas anstrengend und bisweilen recht schmerzhaft, darauf konnte sie im Moment dankend verzichten. Sie straffte ihren Oberkörper, um sich mit geschlossenen Augen zu konzentrieren und in die Londoner Zaubererbibliothek zu apparieren, als sich für ein, zwei Sekunden eine Hand zögerlich auf ihre Schulter legte.

Japsend zuckte sie zusammen, als sie jäh aus den Gedanken gerissen wurde und wirbelte herum. Fast schon entschuldigend blickte ihr Sirius entgegen, der nach einem Moment Stille sagte: „Ich komme mit."

„Du bist schon fertig mit dem Essen?" Merlin, wie musste das in seinen Ohren klingen? Sie klang ja wie eine besorgte Mutter! Hermione verzog das Gesicht.

„Keinen Hunger mehr", erwiderte er jedoch bloß monoton, bevor ein Schulterzucken folgte. „Was soll ich sonst noch da?" Er ließ ihr auch gar keine Zeit zum Antworten, als er an ihre Seite trat und sich bei ihr einhakte. „Los."

Hermione nickte nur und atmete tief ein, während sie die Augen schloss. Erst gelang es ihr kaum, sich genügend zu konzentrieren, doch als sie den jungen Mann neben sich ausgeblendet und seine Körperwärme ignoriert hatte, war es nur noch ein Klacks, bevor beide im Apparierbann der Bibliothek erschienen.

Sofort ließ Sirius ihren Arm los und betrat unverzüglich den großen Lesesaal, ohne sich auch nur einmal umzudrehen. Leicht missmutig folgte Hermione ihm, bis sie entschlossen das Kinn hob. Sollte Black doch unfreundlich sein! Sollte er doch auf Alleingang gehen, wenn ihm danach war – _bitte sehr_ – sie, Hermione Granger, würde ihn jedenfalls nicht daran hindern.

Während sie die Regal entlang schlenderte, ging ihr eine Frage unablässig durch den Kopf. Wieso? Wieso und warum gerade als 21-Jähriger? Sie verharrte, als ein Titel ihr Interesse einfing und nachdem sie das Buch herausgezogen hatte, lief sie langsam weiter. Zwar hatten sie einige Anhaltsmöglichkeiten, wonach sie suchen konnten: Der Bau vom Ministerium, der Torbogen mit dem Schleier, geheimnisvolles Verschwinden und Wiederauftauchen... Jedoch ließ Hermione das nagende Gefühl nicht los, dass sie nach dem Falschen suchten, dass sie sich nur im Kreis drehten.

Aber wenn es falsch war, was war dann richtig? Wonach sollten sie sonst suchen?

Nachdem sie drei, vier Bücher hatte, ließ sie sich im nächstbesten Sessel sinken und begann, die Bücher zu durchforsten. Hier zu suchen war immerhin besser, als untätig zu Hause herumzusitzen und wer wusste schon, ob sie nicht doch den entscheidenden Hinweis hier fanden.

xXx

Und so vergingen zwei Wochen. Seit einigen Tagen mussten Harry, Ron und Hermione auch wieder zur Aurorenausbildung, während Ginny bei Gringotts anlernte. Zwar hatte Arthur versprochen, sich im Ministerium etwas über die Vergangenheit des Gebäudes umzuhören, allerdings erwies sich diese Aufgabe als nicht ganz einfach, wenn er nicht gleich die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken wollte und durch seine Fragen womöglich noch das Misstrauen der Leute erweckte.

Wie schon erwartet hatte die bisherige Suche nicht viel ergeben. Ebenso hatte der Eifer und die Motivation stark nachgelassen, aber Sirius' Anfälle wurden nicht weniger, auch wenn er es zu verstecken versuchte. Sie alle wussten nicht, wie sehr er litt und wie oft er diese Attacken ohne ihr Beisein erlebte. Aber _das_ er sie hatte, war unabstreitbar. Oft waren dunkle Augenringe ein Indiz für eine erneute unruhige, schlaflose Nacht oder – wenn er einen nahenden Anfall spürte –verließ Sirius plötzlich fluchartig den Raum.

Solche Momente waren es, die Hermione immer wieder einen erneuten Motivationsschub gaben; was sie dazu brachte, weiterzulesen, obwohl ihre Augen erschöpft und der Kopf voll war; obwohl sie müde war und sich am liebsten eingerollt hätte, um sich eine Mütze Schlaf zu holen. Während die anderen weiterhin nach den abgesprochenen Sachen suchten, hatte Hermione beschlossen, unter der Rubrik „Zaubertränke" nach einem Heilmittel oder zumindest einer Linderung für Sirius zu forsten.

Auf ihre zögerlichen Vorschläge reagierte er aber entweder nur pampig oder erbost, weil er sich angegriffen fühlte. Er bestritt seinen Zustand, meinte, dass alles in Ordnung sei und dass er keine Hilfe benötigte.

Seufzend schlug die junge Frau das vergilbte graue Buch zu. Ein schneller Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es noch eine Stunde bis zum Abendessen war. Ihre Lider wurden schwer. Ein paar Minuten Dösen könnten ja nicht schaden, oder? Danach könnte sie sich wieder auf die Suche machen. Nur ein paar Minuten dösen... nur ein paar...

xXx

Sirius drehte das Gaspedal noch einmal auf, um weitere Meter nach oben zu steigen. Wie sehr hatte er das Motorradfahren vermisst! Ein dankbares Schmunzeln glitt ihm auf das Gesicht, als er an den Halbriesen dachte. Hagrid war gerade zum richtigen Zeitpunkt gekommen.

Als er sich in die Kurve legte, genoss er das Gefühl vom Wind in seinen Haaren, vom Rauschen und Pfeifen, vom Motorgeheule. _Das_ war sein Leben! Frei und unabhängig! Frei und nicht mit solch lästigen Problemen belastet, mit denen er sich momentan konfrontiert sah.

Sirius schoss über den Himmel, während sich ein finsterer Ausdruck auf seine Züge legte. Er musste sich mit dieser Situation abfinden, es brachte einfach nichts. Kein Sträuben, kein Jammern, kein Nichts. Nur ertragen, das Bestmöglichste daraus machen. Voldemort war tot. Peter ebenso. Er konnte sich also noch nicht einmal an ihnen rächen, sie zum Kampf stellen. Lily und James waren tot, ermordet.

Während das Motorrad eine scheinbar schwerfällige Bewegung nach rechts machte, atmete Sirius tief durch. Er konnte sie nicht mehr rächen. Es war zu spät. Dennoch-... Seine Fingerknöchel traten weiß hervor, als sie die Lenkergriffe stärker umfassten.

Dies hier war vielleicht nicht mehr sein Zeit... Aber es war seine zweite Chance. Seine zweite Chance zu leben.

xXx

„Hermione? Hey, wach auf..."

Sie spürte eine tätschelnde Hand auf ihrem Knie. Langsam regte sich die ehemalige Gryffindor, rieb sich träge die Augen und gähnte einmal herzhaft, bevor sie in das grinsende Gesicht der jüngsten Weasley blickte.

„Was is' los?", nuschelte sie mit heiserer Stimme, während sie sich aufrichtete.

„Du hast geschlafen. Tief und fest wie ein Murmeltier", lächelte Ginny. „Ich glaube, das tat dir aber gut. Komm, es gibt gleich Essen. Lass uns zurück zum Fuchsbau apparieren."

Hermione folgte der Rothaarigen. Sie fühlte sich komischerweise genauso wie ihre Kleidung – irgendwie zerknittert. „Wie lange habe ich denn geschlafen?"

„Fast über eine Stunde", lautete die muntere Antwort.

Hermione fuhr sich durch die unordentlichen Haare. Naja, ließ sich jetzt auch nicht ändern, Morgen war auch noch ein Tag. Verschlafen war verschlafen.

Seufzend folgte sie ihrer Freundin.

xXx

„Bist du bei deiner Suche schon weitergekommen?"

Sirius blickte von seinem Buch auf und musterte Hermione, die an einem Bücherregal lehnte. Er strich sich mehrere dunkle Haarsträhnen seitlich aus den Augen, bevor er sich zurücklehnte. „Nope."

„Wie bist du deinen Häschern diesmal aus dem Netz gekommen?" Sie spielte auf die neue Flut von Reportern an, die vor einer halben Stunde aufgetaucht waren. Langsam schlenderte sie näher.

Er legte in einer spöttischen Geste den Kopf schief. „Kurze, knappe, ungenaue Antworten. Reicht das?"

Sie runzelte in Unmut ihre Stirn darüber, dass er dasselbe Spiel mit ihr trieb. Aber sie würde er so schnell nicht loswerden. „Was wollten sie wissen?"

„Dasselbe wie sonst auch."

„Also warum du aufgetaucht bist, was du machst, Fotos...?"

Er schenkte ihr einen gelangweilten Blick, bevor er sich wieder dem Buch widmete. „Was denn sonst?"

Hermione verzichtete auf eine Erwiderung und schürzte stattdessen nur missmutig die Lippen, bevor sie sich umdrehte und wieder zu ihrem wartenden Bücherstapel ging. Eigentlich nahm sie sich vor, ihm für den Rest des Abends aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch ihr Vorsatz fand ein jähes Ende, als sie ein paar Minuten später ein Regal umrundete und mit einem schlank-muskulösen Oberkörper zusammenstieß.

Allein schon durch die von Misserfolgen begleitete Büchersuche knurrte sie genervt auf, als sie plötzlich Sirius gegenüberstand. Er blitzte sie nicht weniger wütend an und bückte sich, um das Buch aufzuheben, welches ihm durch den Zusammenstoß aus der Hand gefallen war.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen?", blaffte er sie an.

Noch bevor sie über geregelte Worte nachdenken konnte, verließen die folgenden schneller ihren Mund, als ihr lieb war. Vielmehr schienen sie all den angestauten Frust der letzten zwei Wochen zu enthalten. „Undankbarer Bastard! Wir reißen uns für dich den Arsch auf und du-..."

Doch sie kam nicht dazu, den Satz zu beenden, denn mit einem Mal schoss Sirius' Hand nach vorne, um sich an der nächstbesten Regalablage festzukrallen. Seine Miene wurde schmerzverzerrt und als sich feine Schweißtröpfen auf der Stirn sammelten, wusste Hermione Bescheid: Er hatte wieder einen Anfall.

„Sirius!", entfuhr es ihr gedämpft – immerhin wollte sie in der Bibliothek keine Aufmerksamkeit auf Black lenken – aber zum Glück war momentan kein anderer Mensch in ihrer Nähe. Sie griff nach seinem Arm. „Was soll ich tun? Sag es mir."

Er schüttelte nur abgehakt keuchend den Kopf, während er sich förmlich an das Regal klammerte. Auf ihre Hilfestellung hin stützte er sich schwer auf die junge Frau ab, die ihn zu einem der Sessel führte.

„Was soll ich tun?", wiederholte sie eindringlich, „Wie kann ich helfen?"

Sirius hatte die Augen geschlossen. „Ich weiß nicht, wie. Ich weiß es einfach nicht." Er holte einen zittrigen Atemzug, bevor sich seine Lider langsam wieder öffneten und er ihr fast schon hilflos entgegenblickte. „Hilf mir. Mach, dass es aufhört." Erschöpft stützte er den Kopf in beide Handflächen ab. „Ich kann bald nicht mehr."

Es zerriss ihr beinahe das Herz und da ihr momentan nichts besseres einfiel, kniete sie sich hin und schloss ihn in eine Umarmung. „Ich werde dir helfen. Wir alle tun das." Hermione schloss ebenfalls die Augen, als sie unbewusst die Umarmung verstärkte. „Halte durch – bitte! Wir werden dir helfen."

Er nickte nur keuchendm bevor er nach einer Weile die Augen öffnete und mit frustrierter Miene starr nach vorne blickte. „Wie ich es hasse...", flüsterte er voller Abscheu.

Darauf wusste Hermione nichts passendes zu erwidern.

--------------------------------------

_tbc_

_Vorschau aufs nächste Kapitel:_

_Er erwiderte kurz ihren Blick, bevor er einen drohenden zum fetten Gnom warf, der daraufhin schnell unter die verwahrloste Hecke watschelte. _

„_Die Anfälle sind weniger geworden", begann er unvermittelt mit gedämpfter Stimme und auf ihren überraschten Blick hin nickte er zur hinteren Ecke des Gartens._

_---------------------------- _

**Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn mehr Leute sich zu einem Review aufraffen könnten. Immerhin steht diese FF auf 15 Favouriten-Listen, von denen gerade mal 4 User reviewen. (Und das finde ich wirklich toll von euch vieren! Und auch von den anderen, die immer reviewt haben!) Ich erwarte ja nicht himmelhohe Lobhymnen – nein!**** Aber ich finde es der Fanfiction gegenüber einfach nicht fair****, sie zwar auf der Favo-Liste zu haben und sie regelmäßig mitzulesen und toll zu finden, dann aber nicht mal das bisschen Anerkennung und den Gefallen an der Story in ein paar Worte auszudrücken. **

**Das hat meine Schreibmotivation schon einen Dämpfer gegeben. Ich würde mich wirklich über mehr Feedback freuen und bitte euch, mein Nachwort ein bisschen durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen und es zu Herzen zu nehmen. **

**Dankeschön.**

**- Puma**


	7. Beginning of the understanding

_**Disclaimer: **__Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese spezielle Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :)._

_**Zusatzinfo:**__ Band 7 ist und wird nicht berücksichtigt, da ich ihn zum damaligen Zeitpunkt, als ich die Storyline erstellt hab, noch nicht gelesen habe. Die anderen aber schon – so gut es geht. ;) _

Vielen Dank an meine Reviewer! Ihr zaubert mir jedes Mal ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht :o) Somit widme ich dieses Kapitel mit vollstem Elan **la dame, Faith** (dankesehr! Das freut mich!), **kurai91, t0nKs, Ginny-Hermione Fan, Jenra, Marron-Kaetzchen** (ja, das wird schon alles ;) Wir wollen den Guten ja nicht so lange leiden lassen... Oder doch? –g-), **Jean nin asar ahi smabell, Kysara, Serpensortia.s, LunaNigra ** und **Lady Montague!** Ihr seid toll!

------------------------------------

**B**(l)ack**A**gain

_By Puma Padfoot_

xXx

Kapitel Sieben: Beginning of the understanding

Keiner von beiden erwähnt jenen Moment in der Bibliothek im Beisein des anderen, geschweige denn überhaupt gegenüber den anderen. Sirius sprach sowieso schon aus Prinzip mit niemanden über seine Attacken und Hermione hatte das Gefühl, dass wenn er sich ihr schon etwas geöffnet hatte, sie es dann auch nicht vor den anderen breittreten sollte. Und so schwiegen sie in stiller Übereinkunft über den Vorfall. Es war dennoch irgendwie ein schönes Gefühl, zu wissen, dass sie nun etwas mit ihm verband, dass er nun nicht mehr völlig isoliert sein und sich abschotten konnte. Auch wenn es nur für wenige Sekunden gewesen war, hatte er sich doch ihr geöffnet und sie hatte Zugang zu ihm gefunden. Und so schnell würde sie auch nicht locker lassen.

Außerdem hatte das Ganze weitere positive Auswirkungen, die auch die anderen zu spüren bekamen, auch wenn sie nicht wussten, was genau dahinter steckte: Sirius wirkte am nächsten Morgen viel ausgeglichener und - ja, sogar ausgeruhter. Er zeigte ihnen nicht wie sonst die morgenmufflige, kalte Schulter, sondern setzte noch ein I-Tüpfelchen darauf, als er sogar beim angeregten Kommunizieren am Frühstückstisch Witze machte. Hermione staunte nicht schlecht.

Da Sonntag war, schlug Molly den jungen Erwachsenen vor, dass sie den Garten entgnomen könnten. Harry und Hermione lehnten dies natürlich nicht ab, da sie schon umsonst bei den Weasleys wohnten und dann ein wenig Molly Weasley unter den Arm greifen, war wirklich das Mindeste, was sie tun konnten. Auch wenn das Entgnomen anstrengend sein konnte, so machte es zusammen immer mehr Spaß und so waren kurze Zeit das „Goldene Trio" – wie Harry, Ron und Hermione während ihrer Hogwarts-Zeit genannt wurden – Ginny und sogar Sirius im Garten und suchten nach den magischen Kreaturen.

Da Hermione zur Zeit nicht sonderlich nach plaudern war, hielt sie sich vermehrt im Hintergrund auf und lauschte nur nebenbei den munteren Gesprächen und Foppereien der anderen, während ihre Gedanken sich mit etwas anderem beschäftigten. Die Sonne schien ihnen schon bald gnadenlos in den Nacken, sodass T-Shirts, Tops und Hemden schnell am Körper zu kleben begannen.

Hermione stemmte sich gerade mit beiden Beinen gegen den Boden, als sie versuchte, einen besonders fetten Gnom aus seinem Erdloch zu ziehen. Dieser machte ihr jedoch einen Strich durch die Rechnung, als er mit einer unerwartet flinken Bewegung seine Sträucher aus den Handflächen der jungen Frau riss und ihr jene noch kraftvoll gegen die Schienenbeine klatschte, bevor er grinsend in das Erdloch verschwand.

Allerdings hatte sich der Gnom zu früh gefreut: Ein Arm kam hinter Hermione hervorgeschossen, packte ihn an seinen Sträuchern und zog ihn mit einem einzigen, starken Ruck aus dem Erdreich heraus. Der Gnom fing sofort an zu jammern und strampelte mit seinen kurzen, dicken Gliedern, bevor er ohne weitere Beachtung weggeschleudert wurde.

Hermione drehte sich zu Sirius um, der neben ihr aufgetaucht war, und wischte sich die wunden Handflächen an der Hose ab. Sein Hemd war halb aufgeknöpft und er strich sich die dunklen Haare aus den Augen.

„Danke."

Er sah ihr kurz in die Augen, bevor er einen drohenden Blick zum fetten Gnom warf, der daraufhin schnell unter die verwahrloste Hecke watschelte.

„Die Anfälle sind weniger geworden", begann er unvermittelt mit gedämpfter Stimme und auf ihren überraschten Blick hin nickte er zur hinteren Ecke des Gartens.

Als sie sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatten und außer Hörweite der anderen waren, fuhr Sirius fort. „Diese Nacht habe ich zum Beispiel gut geschlafen. Die _erste_ Nacht seit meinem Auftauchen."

Sie schluckte. „Das ist mir aufgefallen."

„Ich bin dir dankbar, dass du es den anderen nicht gesagt hast... das in der Bibliothek." Er blickte sie scharf an. „Das hast du doch nicht, oder?"

„Nein!", erwiderte Hermione heftig, bevor sie sich wieder fing.

Als sie schweigend nebeneinander weiterarbeiteten, räusperte sich Sirius nach ein paar Minuten. „Und ich habe mir Gedanken gemacht, woran das liegen könnte. Ich dachte mir, vielleicht liegt es daran, dass... dass ich mit jemanden-" Er atmete tief durch.

Hermione legte ihm kurz und leicht eine Hand auf die Schulter, bevor sie sie wieder wegzog. „- darüber gesprochen habe?", beendete sie seinen Satz. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Das hilft immer, Sirius, glaub mir. Auch wenn es anfangs noch so schwer erscheint."

„Das habe ich auch gemerkt", antwortete er darauf nur knapp, bevor ein kleines, schiefes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht erschien und er die junge Frau vor sich musterte. „Darf ich es versuchen? Auch wenn ich mich manchmal ziemlich stur anstelle?"

Lächelnd bückte sich Hermione zu einem weiteren Gnom, der seine Nase neugierig aus seinem Erdloch gesteckt hatte.

„Gern."

xXx

Die Aurorenausbildung nahm viel Zeit in Anspruch. Zeit, die sie nicht mehr zum Suchen verwenden konnten. Nachmittags mussten sie oft lange dafür lernen und da Sirius nicht immer Lust hatte, alleine in der Londoner Bibliothek weiter zu suchen, ging er selber auf Streifzüge – und Hermione war nicht die einzige, die das dumpfe Gefühl hatte, dass er sich dabei nicht nur in der Winkelgasse aufhalten würde – oder er gesellte sich zu ihnen und half mit, indem er sie abfragte.

Als sie gerade im Wohnzimmer waren und eine Erstarrungszauber an Pigwidgeon übten – dieser zeigte sich als sehr begeistert darüber und flatterte ganz aufgeregt zwitschernd hin und her, wofür Hedwig nur einen müden Blick übrig hatte und nach einer Weile würdevoll aus dem Fenster in die Dämmerung hinausglitt – fragte Harry Sirius plötzlich unvermittelt: „Kannst du eigentlich noch alle Zauber?"

Der Angesprochene blickte vom Aurorenlehrbuch hoch, in dem er etwas geblättert hatte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wieso sollte ich die verlernt haben?"

Ron war plötzlich Feuer und Flamme. „Ich würde gerne deinen Patronus sehen!"

Dumpf stöhnend vergrub Hermione ihren Kopf in die Handflächen. Natürlich interessierte es sie auch, wie Sirius' Patronus aussah, aber irgendwie war es ihr peinlich, dass Ron so begeistert diese Frage stellte. Dennoch schien sich Harrys Pate nicht sonderlich daran zu stören und zauberte nach ein paar Momenten einen silbrig-schillernden Patronus herbei, der die Gestalt eines Wolfes hatte. Anmutig trabte dieser durch die Luft, bevor er langsam wieder verschwand.

Er war hübsch anzusehen, wie sie alle zugeben mussten. Lächelnd betrachtete Hermione das Wesen. „Eigentlich ist der Wolf ja kein Wunder bei deiner Animagi-Gestalt."

„Und was ist mit Flüchen?", hakte Ron nach.

„Die mache ich hier nicht vor", meinte Sirius und zur Überraschung aller warf er Hermione einen foppenden Blick zu, als diese missbilligend die Stirn runzelte. „Sonst kriege ich noch eine Standpauke."

Als die junge Frau nur gespielt entrüstet die Arme verschränkte, meinte Harry mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen: „Aber du _würdest_sie vormachen."

Als Rache halste sie ihm jenen Fluch auf, der seine Beine in einen schnellen Foxtrott tanzen ließ – sehr zum Vergnügen der anderen. Harry versuchte daraufhin mit wild schlenkernden Armen sie mit dem Kitzelfluch zu treffen, doch sein Arm zuckte so unkontrolliert herum, dass er nicht nur Hermione, sondern auch noch Sirius traf. Ginny flüchtete hinters Sofa und entging somit dem abgefeuerten Wabbelbeinfluch, der Ron galt, weil dieser ebenso losröhrte und sich den Bauch vor Lachen hielt.

Bevor noch mehr im Wohnzimmer zu Bruch ging – die beige Vase hatte es schon erwischt – sprach Ginny die Gegenflüche aus und erwies sich somit als Retterin aller.

Ron massierte sich gerade die immer noch leicht schlaffen Beine, eher er sich eine Lachträne aus dem Augenwinkel wischte und immer noch amüsiert feststellte: „Also die Flüche hast du definitiv nicht verlernt."

Diesmal erwiderte Sirius sein Grinsen. „Sagte ich doch."

xXx

Hermione fror. Sie warf einen finsteren Blick aus dem Bibliotheksfenster, zu dem vor zwei Stunden zuvor noch die Sonne hereingeschienen hatte. Statt wärmende Sonnenstrahlen waren nur schwere, graue Regenwolken am Himmel zu sehen und ein ungemütlicher Wind zog auf. Die junge Frau seufzte. Hätte sie schon zu Hause gewusst, dass sich das Wetter verschlechtern würde, hätte sie nicht nur eine Bluse angezogen. Zugegeben: Es war eine hübsche Bluse aus leichtem, wirklich hellblauem Stoff mit netten Stickereien als Verzierungen am Kragen. Dennoch nützte ihr diese hübsche Bluse nichts, wenn ihr dennoch kalt war.

Sie schlug die Beine übereinander und diese näher zu sich hin, in der Hoffnung, nicht ganz so schnell auszukühlen. Hätte sie doch nur auf Molly gehört und ihre leichte Sommerjacke mitgenommen! Aber nein, stattdessen hatte sie mit einem Lächeln abgelehnt und gemeint, dass dies angesichts der sonnigen Temperaturen doch nicht nötig sei. Jetzt bereute sie ihre Entscheidung.

Sirius, der bis dahin lesend mit ihr am selben Tisch in der Londoner Bibliothek gesessen hatte, stand stillschweigend auf, um sich ein neues Buch zu holen. Als er wiederkehrte, blickte er stirnrunzelnd auf ihre Arme hinab, die von einer Gänsehaut überzogen waren.

„Dir ist kalt."

Hermione blickte irritiert auf. „Wie? Oh, ja, ein wenig..."

Gerade, als sie einen weiteren Schauer unterdrückte, griff Sirius mit beiden Händen nach dem Saum seines grauen Pullovers und zog ihn sich mit einem leisen Seufzen über den Kopf. Er trug noch ein weiβes Hemd drunter, dessen Kragen und Ärmel er nun zurechtzupfte. Hermione bekam den Pullover zugeworfen. „Da. Kannst du haben, wenn du willst."

Verlegen und dankbar zugleich vergrub sie ihre kalten Hände in den noch körperwarmen, weichen Stoff. Auch obwohl sie wusste, dass Sirius sie immer noch beobachtete, schloss sie erst einmal die Augen und ein wohliges Seufzen verlieβ ihre Lippen. „Du bist meine Rettung", murmelte sie dumpf, bevor sie sich das Kleidungsstück über den Kopf zog. Diese Tätigkeit nahm etwas mehr Zeit als sonst in Anspruch, da sie unbewusst einen Moment länger verharrte, um den Geruch von Sirius einzuatmen, der natürlich immer noch am Pullover haftete.

Sie mochte seinen Geruch. Auch wenn es Hermione fast schon albern war, einzugestehen, aber sein Geruch verkörperte für sie schlichtweg das Männliche, ohne aufdringlich zu sein. Vielmehr... beruhigte sein Geruch ihre Sinne, er allein schien schon eine Wärme auszustrahlen – was an sich ja schon abstrakt war – sodass sie einfach nur das Bedürfnis verspürte, sich an Sirius' Seite zu kuscheln, die Augen zu schlieβen und den Stress der letzten Wochen zu vergessen.

Aber so sehr sie einen Geruch auch mochte – ein schneller Seitenblick zum jungen Mann bestätigte Hermione, dass es wohl nie zu so einer Aktion kommen würde. Vermutlich war ihre momentane Träumerei auch ein Grund dafür, dass ihr Blick länger als geplant auf Black ruhte als geplant.

Sirius hob den Blick und runzelte leicht irritiert die Brauen. „Ist dir immer noch nicht warm?"

„Doch, doch, ist prima. Danke nochmal", lächelte sie ihn an, bevor sie die Ärmel etwas zurückkrempelte. Es stimmte, ihr war wirklich nicht mehr so kalt.

„Warum starrst du dann so?"

Hermione knirschte leise mit den Zähnen. Musste dieser Mann auch immer so direkt sein? Was sollte sie denn sagen? Dass sie fand, dass ihm das Hemd wirklich stand und er gut aussah und sie ihn einfach deswegen gerne beobachtete? Wohl kaum. Also stammelte sie sich ein paar müde Ausreden zusammen. „Ist – Ist dir nicht auch kalt? Oder wenigstens kühl?"

Er erwiderte ihren Blick nur mit einem Schulterzucken. „Männer haben mehr Muskeln als Frauen und frieren daher auch weniger."

„Ja, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen." Sie dachte an jene Zeiten zurück, an denen Harry und Ron noch mit T-Shirt herumgelaufen waren, während Ginny und sie mit langärmligen Shirts auf dem Sofa gesessen hatten. „Wie unfair."

„Was ist euch lieber? Ein Weichei ohne Muskeln, das _ihr_ beschützen müsst, oder ein starker Mann, von dem ihr beschützt werdet?" Nach einem Schmunzeln fügte er hinzu: „Von dem ihr natürlich auch noch gewärmt werden könnt."

„Blöde Frage", seufzte sie nur und kuschelte sich weiter in den grauen Pullover. Er wärmte wirklich gut... Für so einen Service schien es ihr auf einmal überhaupt nicht mehr unfair, dass die Frauen weniger Muskeln als die Männer hatten.

„Na also", sagte Sirius nur noch mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln, eher er sich zurücklehnte und die Beine übereinander schlug. „Dafür lohnt es sich doch, zu frieren, oder?"

Hermione konnte ihm nicht widersprechen.

xXx

Ihr Verhältnis entspannte sich. Zwar war Sirius immer noch unberechenbar launisch, stur und impulsiv, besonders wenn er wieder eine schlechte Nacht gehabt hatte; aber insgesamt wurde er zu einem angenehmen Mitbewohner, mit dem man gerne etwas unternehmen wollte. Er verstand sich auch gut mit Harry und Ron, war höflich zu Ginny und zu Hermione hatte er ein etwas anderes Verhältnis. Durch die beiden Vorfälle in der Bibliothek und das Gespräch im Garten verband sie etwas.

Mit Hermione war das alles etwas anderes. Zu ihr konnte er in einer ruhigen Minuten über seine Anfälle reden – was er zwar nur äußerst selten tat und dann auch nur zwei, drei kurze Sätze – oder durch ihre gemeinsam verbrachte Zeit sich Äußerungen oder Foppereien erlauben, bei denen die anderen nur überrascht den Kopf hoben.

Und Hermione mochte das. Sie mochte es sogar sehr, denn Sirius war alles andere als unangenehm und aufdringlich. Er war ein attraktiver junger Mann, der charmant sowie unnahbar sein konnte – warum dann nicht ein bisschen die besondere Aufmerksamkeit genießen? Sie wusste ebenso, dass sie ihn anders als Ron und Harry behandelte und anders mit ihm umging. Harry und Ron waren eine Sache, Sirius eine andere. Und dieser Unterschied war schön.

----------------------------------

_tbc_

_Vorschau aufs nächste Kapitel:_

_Gerade, als sie sich auf dem Weg zu dem Stück Pergament machte, ertönte eine Stimme von der Küchentür._

„_Sie sind nicht da."_

_Hermione wirbelte herum und erkannte Sirius, der lässig am Türrahmen lehnte. Wie immer in dunkel gekleidet. Wie immer was Nettes fürs Auge._

_----------------------------- _

**Ich habe mich sehr über das Feedbacks des letzten Kapitels gefreut. Dankeschön an euch! Hoffentlich bleibt das mehr oder minder auch so xD**

**Hat euch das Kapitel gefallen? Was daran hat euch gefallen, was weniger? **

**Viele Grüße,**

**Puma**


	8. Animagi

_**Disclaimer:**__ Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese spezielle Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :)._

_**Zusatzinfo:**__ Band 7 ist und wird nicht berücksichtigt, da ich ihn zum damaligen Zeitpunkt, als ich die Storyline erstellt hab, noch nicht gelesen habe. Die anderen aber schon – so gut es geht. ;) _

Da Tanya leider nicht mehr die Beta-Arbeit fortsetzen kann, hat **Jean ni nasar ahi smabell** die Aufgabe übernommen. Dankeschön für die sofortige Zusage, als ich anfragte! –knuddelwuddel-

Wie immer auch noch Daaaaaaanke an jene, die reviewt haben! Das wären:**Lady Montague, Kysara, Serpensortia.s, engelchen89, Ginny-Hermione-Fan, dracxi, t0nKs, kurai91, Marron-Kaetzchen **(finde ich auch –gg- Prima mit der Vorschau! ) ), **Nina Lestrange, LunaNigra, Jenra** und schließlich **Jean!** –euch alle anlächel- Das war klasse, dankeschön!

Nun genug der Vorrederei... Dieses Chap ist auch diesmal deutlich länger als die anderen. XD Viel Spaß bei... :

------------------------------------

**B**(l)ack** A**gain

_By Puma Padfoot_

xXx

Kapitel Acht: Animagi

Wochenende. Wohlig seufzend blieb Hermione noch in ihrem warmen Bett liegen, auch wenn die Vögel draußen bereits aus vollster Kehle schmetterten, dass Sommer und gefälligst Zeit war, um aufzustehen. Als ein besonders hartnäckiges Exemplar auf ihrer Fensterbank landete und für Minuten seine Lebensfreude herauszwitscherte, drehte die junge Frau sich dumpf stöhnend auf die andere Seite und presste sich das Kissen auf die Ohren. Doch das Trällern konnte auch dadurch nicht erfolgreich gedämpft werden und so stand sie schließlich mit einem leisen Ächzen auf und reckte sich am offenen Fenster.

Es war wirklich ein schöner, sonniger Tag. Als Hermione den Garten der Weasleys im saftigen grün sah, verzieh sie auch dem kleinen Vogel, der sie so lieblich-brutal zum Aufstehen gezwungen hatte. Sie tapste ins Bad, duschte sich ausgiebig und kam wenige Minuten später in die Küche, die Haare noch leicht feucht. Als sie sich gerade mit beiden Händen durch die Strähnen fuhr, fiel ihr die ungewohnte Stille in dem sonst so belebten Haus auf. Irritiert zog sie ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, als ein kleiner Zettel auf dem Küchentisch ihr Interesse weckte. Gerade, als sie sich auf dem Weg zu dem Stück Pergament machte, ertönte eine Stimme von der Küchentür.

„Sie sind nicht da."

Hermione wirbelte herum und erkannte Sirius, der lässig am Türrahmen lehnte. Wie immer in dunkel gekleidet. Wie immer was Nettes fürs Auge.

„Alle sind weg?", hakte sie fast schon ungläubig nach.

„Alle. Arthur ist arbeiten, Molly einkaufen, Ginny war mit einer Freundin verabredet, Harry und Ron wollten Hagrid in der Winkelgasse treffen...", begann er aufzuzählen, „Dich haben sie schlafen gelassen, da du gestern Abend, ehrlich gesagt, einen ziemlich fertigen Eindruck gemacht hast."

Oh ja. Gestern Abend war anstrengend gewesen. Sie hatte über eine weitere Aurorenaufgabe gebrütet, dessen Lösung sie _so_ nah dran war – aber dennoch schien ihr der letzte Schritt unerreichbar. Also hatte sie weitere Bücher durchforstet, Informationen gesammelt... und schließlich über ihren Unterlagen eingeschlafen. Sie konnte sich gar nicht mehr erinnern, wer sie geweckt hatte. Sie erinnerte sich nur vage an orange Haare. Hm, musste dann wohl Ron gewesen sein. Sie meinte sich auch schwach daran zu erinnern, dass er sie hoch ins Zimmer begleitet hatte, weil sie so schläfrig gewesen war.

„Gut. Ich glaube, ein bisschen mehr Schlaf tat mir ganz gut." Hermione lächelte fast schon entschuldigend, doch Sirius verzog keine Miene.

„Du hast in den letzten Tagen ziemlich viel gearbeitet. Übertreib es nicht."

Sie machte eine abwertende Geste. „Ich bin das gewöhnt. Zum Glück kann man Augenringe überschminken." Diesmal erwiderte er nur schwach ihr Lächeln.

„Ich kenne wirklich keinen, der so viel arbeitet und recherchiert wie du. Woher bringst du nur diese Ausdauer?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau... Wissensdrang?"

„Interessieren dich auch eigentlich andere Sachen? Hast du überhaupt Freizeit?" Die letzte Frage rutschte Sirius heraus, ehe er sich der verletzenden Bedeutung bewusst wurde und natürlich lebte er bereits einige Zeit mit ihr unter einem Dach, es besser zu wissen. Als Sirius gerade entschuldigend den Mund öffnen wollte, drehte sie bereits den Kopf weg, doch er sah noch in ihren Augen, dass er sie mit dieser Bemerkung verletzt hatte. Es tat ihm leid, sie so zu sehen, denn er wusste, dass seine Behauptung falsch war.

„Hermione, es tut mir leid. Ich meinte nicht-..."

„Ist schon okay", warf sie etwas zu schnell ein, als das es unbetroffen geklungen hätte. Sirius seufzte. Anscheinend wollte sie nicht weiter darauf herumreiten – verständlich – aber sie gab ihm auch keine Chance, sich vernünftig zu entschuldigen. Aber gut, wenn sie nicht wollte, würde er sie nicht dazu zwingen.

Er stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und schlenderte in die Küche, während sie im Kühlschrank nach etwas geeignetem zum Frühstück suchte.

„Apfel?", fragte Sirius wie beiläufig, als er an der Fensterbank vorbeikam und sich das Stück Obst geschnappt hatte.

„Hm, ich weiß nicht... Ich schwanke noch."

Er lugte an ihrer Schulter vorbei ins Innere des Kühlschranks. „Mit Joghurt?"

Hermione zögerte nur einen kleinen Moment, bis sie nickte. „Klingt gut."

Stillschweigend ließ sie sich von ihm das Frühstück zubereiten. Sie wusste, dass es seine Art der Entschuldigung war und dass es ihm Leid tat. So sah sie auch über seine verletzenden Worte hinweg und nahm mit einem leisen „Danke" die Schale mit Joghurt und Apfelstücken an.

„Kaffee?"

Sie lächelte ihn spöttisch an. „Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an. Du brauchst mich nicht mehr zu umsorgen."

Sirius verzog keine Miene. „Ich habe ohne Hintergedanken gefragt." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor er sich wegdrehte und mit leicht eingeschnappter Stimme, bei der sie nicht sagen konnte, ob sie echt oder nur gespielt war, hinzufügte: „Ich wollte nur nett sein."

„Okay, okay, dann mach mir einen dämlichen Kaffee." Männer und ihr verletzter Stolz und Ehrgefühl. Es gab nichts Schlimmeres.

„Pass auf, dass du dich nicht dazu zwingst..."

Als Hermione den Kopf hob, um ihn scharf anzublicken, hatte er ihr bereits den Rücken zugedreht und hantierte an der Kaffeemaschine herum. Seufzend begann sie, ihr Frühstück zu essen. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch die Küche schweifen, bis ihr Blick auf der Tür zum Garten ruhte.

„Wieso hat Harry seinen Feuerblitz hier stehen gelassen?"

Sirius zuckte nur erneut mit den Schultern, als er sich der jungen Frau gegenüber an den Küchentisch setzte und ihr einen dampfenden Becher vor die Nase stellte. „Vielleicht wollte er vorher oder nachher noch etwas fliegen. 'N bisschen Quidditch mit Ron oder so."

Gedankenverloren rührte Hermione in ihrem Rest Joghurt herum, während ihr Blick auf den Besen fixiert war. Sie zuckte zusammen, als Sirius sich plötzlich nach vorne gelehnt hatte.

„Worüber denkst du gerade nach?"

„Ach... Nur, dass es mich immer wieder wundert und erstaunt, wenn behauptet wird, wie zwei Leute auf so einen Besen fliegen können."

„Du glaubst das nicht?"

„Nein." Amüsiert blickte sie ihm in die grauen Augen. „Wenn ich bedenke, dass sich eine Person manchmal nur mit Ach und Krach auf so einem Besen halten kann, wie sollen denn dann _zwei_ auf dem Besenstiel Platz finden? Und wie soll dann noch vernünftig gelenkt werden?"

Sirius seufzte gespielt auf. „Du machst dir immer viel zu viele Gedanken. Manches klappt einfach, okay? Auch wenn es unlogisch erscheinen mag."

Sie verschränkte nur die Arme. „Das mag sein, aber ich glaube dennoch nicht, dass-..."

„Wetten?"

„Wetten nicht?"

Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen streckte er die Hand über den Tisch. „Zwei Butterbier und ein Feuerwiskey für mich, wenn ich dir beweise, dass ich mit dir vernünftig fliegen kann."

„M-mit mir?"

Sirius hob ungeduldig eine Augenbraue. „Natürlich. Zwei Leute: du und ich. Also, schlägst du ein?"

Zögernd streckte sie den Arm aus. „Aber wir fliegen nur einen Meter hoch. Ich bin nicht ganz schwindelfrei, beziehungsweise traue diesen Besen nicht so..."

„Ja, ja." Er griff nach ihrer Hand und schüttelte sie kurz, bevor er Hermione in derselben Bewegung hoch- und zu Harrys Feuerblitz zog.

„Was, jetzt?", sagte sie nur entsetzt, als er den Besen ergriff.

„Ja, klar, wann sonst?"

„Aber ich muss mich darauf erst einmal mental vorbereiten!"

„Schnickschnack." Sirius öffnete die Tür zum Garten und schwang ein langes Bein über den Stiel. „Hopp."

Sie schürzte nur die Lippen, um ihren Unmut Ausdruck zu verleihen. „Und wo soll ich sitzen und mich festhalten?"

„Hinter mir, an mir."

Sie schnaubte nur. „Na, du bist witzig..."

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und schenkte ihr ein teuflisches Grinsen. „Ja, nicht wahr? Und jetzt halt dich gut fest, es geht los." Und damit stieß er sich mit beiden Beinen vom Boden ab, sodass sie sich so schnell erhoben, dass Hermione ein kurzes Aufkreischen entwich.

Sie klammerte sich mit beiden Armen fest um seine Taille, während sie sich ängstlich so eng wie möglich an ihn presste. „Du hast gesagt, wir fliegen nur einen Meter hoch!", quetschte sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus.

„Hatte ich das?", sinnierte er mit unschuldiger Stimme, „Muss mir entfallen sein. Aber so kann ich dir zeigen, was dieses Schätzchen draufhat."

„Das will ich gar nicht se-..." Und der Rest ging in erneutem Kreischen unter, als Sirius den Besen um die Kurve zog und den Garten entlang schoss.

xXx

Zum Abendessen waren alle wieder am Tisch versammelt. Molly hatte alles bekommen, was sie wollte, Arthur erzählte von den neusten Vorfällen im Ministerium und die anderen waren einfach entspannt oder müde.

Sirius war mit Hermione im Garten herumgeflogen, bis sie gedroht hatte, sich vom Besen zu schmeißen, wenn er nicht _sofort_ landete. Widerstrebend hatte er nachgegeben und so konnte die junge Frau mit wackeligen Beinen wieder festen Boden unter sich spüren. Sie wusste schon, warum sie eine Abneigung gegen das Fliegen hatte. Daran würde auch Sirius Black nichts ändern. Ihr war es einfach zu unsicher, das Leben praktisch einem Besenstiel anzuvertrauen. Den anderen hatten sie nichts von dem kleinen Ausflug auf Harrys Feuerblitz erzählt. Als dieser nach Hause kam, fand er seinen Besen wie zuletzt gesehen an der Küchentür vor.

Als Hermione nach dem Abendessen in ihr Zimmer kam, hatte sie leichte Gewissensbisse, dass sie gar nicht weiter in der Bibliothek gesucht hatten... Aber Sirius hatte selber behauptet, dass sie in seinen Augen zuviel arbeitete. Also könnte sie es dann und wann auch mal ruhiger angehen lassen – wie heute zum Beispiel.

Ihr Blick fiel auf ihren Stuhl, auf dem ihre Kleidung lag. Als sie sich aufs Bett setzte, fing ein grauer Ärmel ihren Blick ein. Sie hatte gar keine grauen Klamotten...

Hermione griff danach und zog unter ihren Kleidungsstücken einen grauen Männerpullover hervor. Ein Schmunzeln glitt auf ihr Gesicht. Es war Sirius' Pulli, den er ihr in der Bibliothek geliehen hatte, als ihr so kalt war. _Wie ein Ritter in der Not_, dachte sie nur mit einem spöttischen Lächeln, ehe sie dem Drang nicht weiter widerstehen konnte und ihr Gesicht in den weichen Stoff grub.

Es roch immer noch leicht, leider nicht mehr ganz so stark nach Sirius.

xXx

Was sie auch in den letzten zwei Wochen gemerkt hatten, war, dass Sirius verdammt stolz auf seine Animagiform war. Er verwandelte sich gerne in den großen, schwarzen Hund, um die anderen zu ärgern oder einfach außerhalb des Hauses diese schier grenzenlose Freiheit zu genießen. Oft verließ er das Haus in der Dämmerung und kam erst wieder, wenn die Nacht schon weit fortgeschritten war.

So sehr Hermione auch die Hundeform mochte, so sehr konnte sie auch unerwünscht sein. Wie zum Beispiel, wenn sie ihre Freundinnen in der Winkelgasse treffen wollte, Sirius aber darauf beharrte, mitzukommen.

„Nein, Sirius. Ich möchte sie _alleine_ treffen", betonte Hermione und blickte ihn verärgert an. „Wir können meinetwegen zusammen apparieren, aber danach gehen wir getrennte Wege."

„Komm schon, Hermione", versuchte er ihr zu schmeicheln, indem er seine Stimme möglichst weich und verlockend klingen ließ. Komischerweise ließ sie das scheinbar ziemlich kalt. „Du wirst kaum etwas von mir merken... Ich werde wie dein zweiter Schatten sein."

„Als wenn ich das wollte! Nein, du kannst uns _nicht_ als Hund folgen! Das ist eine beknackte Idee! Amüsier dich selber und alleine."

„Du weißt doch, dass sich die Reporter auf mich stürzen werden, sobald sie gewittert haben, dass ich mich in der Winkelgasse aufhalte", jammerte er fast schon, „Nimm mich als Hund mit; so kann ich mich wenigstens in deiner Nähe frei aufhalten. Wie sieht es denn aus, wenn ein großer Hund alleine die Schaufenster anschaut?"

„So leid es mir tut, aber das ist dann dein Problem. Ich möchte einen ruhigen, entspannten Tag mit meinen Freundinnen verbringen; mit Sally-Anne und Lisa habe ich mich schon länger nicht mehr getroffen." Beide waren damals in Revenclaw gewesen und Hermione hatte später ein, zwei Kurse mit ihnen zusammen gehabt und sich mit der Zeit mit ihnen angefreundet.

„Bitte?" Er ging gar nicht mehr auf ihre Argumente ein, sondern griff nur nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie zwischen seinen warmen Handflächen umschlossen. „Du würdest mir eine große Freude damit machen", fügte er leise hinzu.

Am liebsten hätte Hermione mit einem „Argh!" die Arme in die Luft geschmissen. Wenn Sirius sie so ansah und bat, brachte es all ihre Willenskraft auf, ihn abzulehnen. Und diese Willenskraft wollte sie gerade nicht aufbringen. Also nickte sie schwach und gab sich geschlagen.

„Also gut. Aber du wirst dich benehmen und musst gehorchen, wenn ich dir etwas sage."

„Natürlich", erwiderte er charmant, während seine Augen leuchteten. Verstehe einer die Männer!

xXx

„Du kannst es auch nicht lassen, uns vorzuhalten, wie toll es als Animagus ist, was?", murmelte Hermione dumpf. Auch wenn sie kaum die Mundwinkel bewegte, wusste sie, dass Sirius sie sehr wohl klar und deutlich verstehen konnte, denn er blickte sie kurz an, um mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln, während er gehorsam an ihrer Seite durch die Winkelgasse trottet.

Suchend sah sie sich um. Sie wollte sich mit Lisa und Sally-Anne vor Gringotts treffen. Da sie aber ein paar Minuten vor der verabredeten Zeit schon dort war, schlenderte sie etwas auf dem Platz hin und her und beobachtete die Menschen.

„Hermione!"

Die Angesprochene wirbelte herum, um ein große, schwarzhaarige Frau auf sich zu rennen zu sehen.

„Sally-Anne!", rief sie freudig zur Begrüßung, „Schön, dass du es doch geschafft hast."

Sie schlossen sich in eine Umarmung, bis ein gutgelauntes „Hey, ihr beiden!" erklang. Als sich beide lösten und zur Stimme drehten, stand eine kleine, mollige Blondine mit einem strahlenden Lächeln vor ihnen.

„Hey, Lisa", begrüßte Hermione auch ihre andere Freundin. „Dann sind wir ja komplett." Sie grinsten sich an. „Wollen wir in den _Tropfenden Kessel_?"

Als sie sich munter plaudernd auf den Weg machen, fiel Hermione ein, was oder besser _wen _sie vergessen hatte.

Sie drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, um den schwarzen Hund ausfindig zu machen. „Sir-", sie konnte sich gerade noch stoppen und kratzte den spontansten Namen zusammen, der ihr auf die Schnelle einfiel. „Sirmal!" Er würde ihr für diesen Namen den Hals umdrehen. Aber Sirius war schließlich ein nichtangemeldetet Animagi und diese Freiheit würde er schließlich auch nicht freiwillig aufgeben wollen.

Sally-Anne bedachte sie mit einem neugierigen Blick. „Wer ist denn Sirmal?"

Lisa sah Sirius als erste und zeigte in seine Richtung. „Ist er das?"

Hermione vergrub ihre Hände in Sirius' dichtes Nackenfell, nachdem er angerannt kam und sich leicht hechelnd an ihre Seite stellte. „Ja, das ist Sirmal, der Hund meiner Eltern." Sie merkte, wie er sich versteifte, als sie seinen Namen aussprach. Auch hörte sein Schwanzwedeln ruckartig auf.

„Der ist ja süß!", quietschte Sally-Anne begeistert und hockte sich hin, um Sirius besser streicheln und ihm durchs weiche Fell fahren zu können. Sofort setzte das Wedeln wieder ein. Hermione schnaubte. Alter Schleimer...

„Meine Eltern sind heute den ganzen Tag unterwegs und wollten den Hund nicht so lange alleine lassen", entschuldigte sie sein Dabeisein, „Ich hätte euch auch früher Bescheid gesagt, aber das mit dem Hund war ziemlich kurzfristig." Sie warf Sirius einen finsteren Blick zu, der sich nur unbekümmert weiterstreicheln ließ.

„Ach, das macht doch nichts", versicherte Sally-Anne, „Er ist doch wirklich ein ganz lieber. Wie alt ist er denn? Seit wann habt ihr ihn? Du hast noch nie etwas von einem Hund erzählt."

Und in den nächsten Minuten, in denen sie zum Pub liefen, musste Hermione sich Sachen ausdenken, die über des Hundes Vergangenheit handelte. So lebte „Sirmal" erst seit ein paar Wochen bei der Familie und das auch nur, weil Bekannte ihn wegen Umzug angeben mussten. Und da ihre Eltern gerade in der Nähe von London waren, hatten sie Hermione gefragt, ob sie nicht auf den Hund aufpassen könnte.

Während der zurückgelegten Strecke wich Sirius den beiden Neuankömmlingen nicht von der Seite. Mit strahlenden Augen blickte er zu ihnen hoch, wedelte enthusiastisch mit dem Schwanz und ließ ab und an ein tiefes, wohlwollendes Bellen ertönen. Hermione sah über dieses Verhalten hinweg. Anscheinend war das seine Art, sich für den Namen zu rächen.

Als sie vor der Tür des _Tropfenden Kessels_ abgekommen waren, drehte sich die junge Frau mit einem honigsüßen Lächeln zu Sirius um. „Du musst leider draußen bleiben", begann sie mit sanfter Stimme und wandte sich zu ihren Freundinnen. „Meine Eltern haben ihn so erzogen. Sie mögen es nicht so gerne, wenn er ihnen übers Essen hechelt."

Mit einem betroffenen Blick musterte Sally-Anne den Hund, der Hermione nur ruhig anblickte. Sie schien ihn wirklich ins Herz geschlossen zu haben. „Und wenn er nur unter dem Tisch liegt?"

„Nein." Entschlossen hielt Hermione nur für die beiden anderen Frauen die Tür auf. „Haltet mir einen Platz frei, ich komme gleich."

Nachdem beide eingetreten waren, drehte sie sich langsam zu Sirius um und ließ sich auf Augenhöhe sinken. „Hör zu, Sirius", raunte sie und konterte sein Starren, „Ich möchte jetzt ein, zwei Stunden in Ruhe mit meinen Freundinnen verbringen, ohne andauernd darauf achten zu müssen, was ich sage." Als er sie verständnislos musterte, gab sie ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter. „Tu nicht so! Du weißt, was ich meine." Sie seufzte kurz. „Geh jetzt wieder. Oder beschäftige dich für zwei Stunden woanders. Du hast deinen Willen gehabt und warst dabei, aber das war es auch jetzt. Ich bin vorher schon mit dir durch die Straßen gebummelt."

Und damit stand sie wieder auf, bedachte ihn noch mit einem letzten, prüfenden Blick, bevor sie in den _Tropfenden Kessel_ verschwand und die schwere Tür hinter sich schloss.

Sirius ließ seine grauen Augen noch für einen Moment auf der Holztür weilen, ehe er sich entschlossen umdrehte und hinter die nächste Ecke verschwand.

----------------------------

_tbc_

_Vorschau aufs nächste Kapitel:_

_Hermione ließ die Haustür hinter sich zuknallen. Als sie entschlossen die Küche durchquerte, tauchte Sirius neben ihr auf und grinste sie bestens gelaunt an. „Deine beiden Freundinnen waren ja ganz beeindruckt von mir."_

„_Pluster dich mal nicht so auf", schnappte die junge Frau bloß, bevor sie den Flur erreichte, wo Harry eng umschlungen mit Ginny stand, beide aber sichtlich unwillig voneiander weg traten, als Hermione und Sirius ankamen._

_--------------------- _

**Vielen Dank nochmal für das rege Feedback! Hat mich sehr gefreut :D Findet ihr das mit den Vorschaun eigentlich gut oder eher schlecht bzw. störend? Nimmt das euch zuviel vorweg oder macht es Hunger auf mehr? **

**Viele Grüße,**

**Puma**


	9. Just a game

_**Disclaimer:**__ Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese spezielle Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :)._

_**Zusatzinfo:**__ Band 7 ist und wird nicht berücksichtigt, da ich ihn zum damaligen Zeitpunkt, als ich die Storyline erstellt hab, noch nicht gelesen habe. Die anderen aber schon – so gut es geht. ;) _

**Huch, was war denn da los? Weihnachsstress? Kapitel nicht gut genug? So oder so möchte ich mich bei den Reviewen und den Weihnachtswünschen bedanken, und das wären: la dame, Serpensortia.s, LunaNigra, kurai91, Ginny-Hermione-Fan, t0nks, Lala, dracxi** und **Tanya C. Silver** (es ist vollbracht! Du hast alle Kapitel aufgeholt xDD Hihi, du kennst mich mittlerweile zu gut, von daher liegt du mit deiner Vermutung, was deren Beziehung angeht, schon genau richtig! –smile- ).

**Ich hoffe, ihr seid gut ins neue Jahr hineingerutscht und nun viel Spaß bei:**

**----------------------------------- **

**B**(l)ack **A**gain

_By Puma Padfoot_

xXx

Kapitel Neun: Just a game

Hermione lachte gerade über eine Anekdote von Lisa, als ihr Blick zufällig zur Tür glitt – und sie erstarrte. Sally-Anne schaute ahnungslos über ihre Schulter.

„Ist was?"

„Nein, nein." Hastig stellte sie ihr Butterbier wieder auf den Tisch und drehte sich mit einem möglichst unbekümmerten Lächeln wieder zu ihren Freundinnen. Zu ihrem Schrecken reckte Lisa nun auch den Hals, um einen Blick auf die Tür und die Neuankömmlinge zu erhaschen.

„Jemand da, den du kennst?"

„Nö. Sag mal, du hattest doch von dem einen neuen Laden in der Holperstraße erzählt, oder?", versuchte Hermione erfolglos das Thema zu wechseln, doch ihre Freundinnen blickten nur an ihr mit merkwürdiger Miene vorbei.

„Sag mal, kennst du den?"

„W-wen?" Oh, und wie sie wusste, wen sie meinten... Dennoch drehte sie sich nicht um.

Lisa nickte in Richtung der ankommenden Person. „Er kommt direkt auf uns zu. Ich kenne

ihn nicht." Sie stupste Sally-Anne an. „Du?" Diese verneinte.

Hermione atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie sich innerlich wappnete und sich langsam

umdrehte. Wie befürchtet hatte er sich _nicht_ in Luft aufgelöst. Vielmehr kam er zielstrebig und

mit einem charmanten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht auf sie zu. Und er steuerte genau auf den Platz neben Hermione.

Diese konnte nur mit ansehen, wie sich Sirius näherte. Er nickte ihren Freundinnen freundlich zu, bevor er sich auf den freien Platz neben ihr sinken ließ. „Hey Schatz", schnurrte er mit weicher Stimme und ließ seinen Blick abwartend und beobachtend auf sie ruhen.

Das war ein schlechter Scherz, oder? Aber _das_es ein Scherz war, dass wusste sie sofort in dem Moment, in dem sie den Ausdruck in seinen Augen gesehen hatte. Sirius schien sich königlich zu amüsieren. Gut für ihn, schlecht für Hermione. Sie starrte ihn zwar entgeistert an, doch er zuckte nicht mit der Wimper.

„Hey", krächzte sie schließlich nach einer Weile unangenehmen Schweigens zurück, „Ich dachte, du hast zu tun?"

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf und bedachte sie und ihre Freundinnen mit einem wissenden Blick. „Nicht genug, um mich davon abzuhalten, euch zu besuchen."

Sally-Anne lehnte sich ungläubig nach vorne. „Bei Merlin, das ist mir jetzt peinlich zu fragen, aber... bist du nicht Sirius Black?"

Hermione widerstand den Drang, aufzustöhnen und den Kopf in die Hände zu vergraben. Na prima. Jetzt dachten ihre Freundinnen bestimmt-...

„Ihr seid zusammen?", platzte es im nächsten Moment aus Lisa heraus.

Bingo. Genau diese Gerüchte hatte sie vermeiden wollen.

„Du hast ja nie etwas davon erzählt! Noch in keinem Wort heute, falls eure Beziehung frisch sein sollte...", fügte sie fast schon vorwurfsvoll, sowie komischerweise entschuldigend hinzu.

„Ach, wisst ihr, dass mit uns ist nicht so, wie es den Anschein hat...", begann Hermione mit einem beschwichtigenden Lächeln, wurde jedoch unterbrochen, als Sirius nach ihrer Hand griff und diese tätschelte.

„Ihr ist es noch etwas unangenehm, mit mir zusammen in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen zu werden. Ihr wisst schon..." Er ahmte mit dem Mund das Wort „Papparazi" nach, sodass Sally-Anne und Lisa verstehend nickten. Sirius lächelte Hermione liebevoll an, sodass diese am liebsten die Augen verdreht hatte. Was ein Schauspieler! „Wir sind auch erst seit kurzem zusammen."

„Wo habt ihr euch denn kennengelernt?", wollte Lisa wissen und trank ihren Rest Fruchshake-Traum aus.

„Bibliothek", antwortete Hermione knapp, ehe Sirius weiter Unheil stiften konnte.

„Oh, verstehe. Ach ja, das stand ja mit dir in der Zeitung." Die kleine Blondine beobachtete den jungen Mann, der sich zurückgelehnt hatte und den Arm um Hermiones Stuhllehne gelegt hatte. Jene wusste, dass sie alles andere als einen vergnügten, frisch verliebten Eindruck machte, aber was sollte sie auch tun? Mitspielen und Sirius seinen Triumpf über diese gemeine Überrumplungsaktion geben? Niemals!

Leider schienen ihre Freundinnen völlig begeistert von ihrem „Freund" zu sein. Sofort fing Sirius ein Gespräch mit ihnen an und schon bald lachten sie über Witzeleien, während Hermione nur mit verschränkten Armen dasaß und ihnen ab und zu ein kleines Lächeln zuwarf, wenn ihre Blicke zu fragend wurden.

Da machte sie ihm _einmal_ eine Freude, ließ sich _einmal_ breitschlagen und nahm ihn mit in die Winkelgasse zu einem Treffen, da machte er sich einen Spaß auf ihre Kosten! Es war zum Ausrasten. Und Hermiones Geduld war mittlerweile wirklich strapaziert, vor allem, als Sirius ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkte. Unter allen anderen Umständen wären ihre Beine weich geworden, doch diesmal verfinsterte sich nur ihr Gesichtsausdruck und ein warnendes Grollen verließ ihre Kehle. Er schien zu wissen, was besser für ihn war, denn er drehte den Kopf wieder zu ihren Freundinnen und griff nach schnell nach einer weiteren Butterbierflasche.

xXx

Hermione ließ die Haustür hinter sich zuknallen. Als sie entschlossen die Küche durchquerte, tauchte Sirius neben ihr auf und grinste sie bestens gelaunt an. „Deine beiden Freundinnen waren ja ganz beeindruckt von mir."

„Pluster dich mal nicht so auf", schnappte die junge Frau bloß, bevor sie den Flur erreichte, wo Harry eng umschlungen mit Ginny stand, beide aber sichtlich unwillig voneiander weg traten, als Hermione und Sirius ankamen.

„Ihr seid schon zurück? Wie war's?" Ginny zupfte ihren Rock zurecht und legte ihren Kopf an Harrys Oberkörper.

„Super!", kam die patzige Antwort, während Hermione weiter zur Treppe stampfte. Sirius schlenderte ihr fast schon teilnahmslos hinterher. Als sie außer Hör- und Sichtweite gekommen waren, griff er nach ihren Arm und brachte sie zum Stehen, bevor er seine Hand wieder sinken ließ.

„Sirmal! Ich bitte dich!" Er kräuselte die Nase. „Fiel dir nichts Besseres ein?"

„Was macht das für einen Unterschied?" Mit blitzenden Augen wirbelte sie herum. „Warum hast du das getan?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Spaß haben?"

„Doofe Aktion, Sirius! Nicht nur sie haben dich auch schon längst von Zeitungsbildern erkannt! Ich dachte, du wolltest den Tag unerkannt bleiben! Nur deshalb hast du doch die Animagi-Gestalt gehabt!"

„Sieh doch alles nicht so eng. Du machst dir viel zu viele Gedanken über alle anderen..."

„Mache ich nicht! Ich denke an uns! Jetzt denken alle, du und ich wären zusammen! Sind wir aber nicht."

Sirius verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Als wäre das ein Drama. Weißt du, ich habe nie viel darauf gegeben, was die Zeitungen von mir geschrieben haben."

„Ich auch nicht", knurrte Hermione fast schon, „Aber mich kümmert es sehr wohl, wenn meine Freunde etwas Falsches von mir denken, nur weil sie es in der Zeitung aufgeschnappt haben. Freunde, die ich nicht so oft sehe wie Harry und Ron."

„Dann sagst du ihnen beim nächsten Wiedersehen, dass das nur ein Scherz war."

„Und was für ein schlechter!" Damit starrten sie sich noch einen Augenblick lang an, bevor Hermione nur noch einmal schnaubte und die Zimmertür hinter sich zuschlug.

Sirius musterte emotionslos die feine Holzmaserung. Er konnte sie in ihrem Zimmer herumhantieren hören. Merlin, was konnten Frauen empfindlich sein! Verstand denn niemand Spaß? Oder hatte er das Spiel zu weit getrieben? Nachdenklich fuhr er sich durch die Haare, als er sich umdrehte und zu seinem Zimmer ging.

xXx

„Ich glaube, wir sollten aufhören, in der Londoner Bibliothek zu suchen", brachte Hermione eines regnerischen Abends zum Ausdruck, was ihr schon lange auf dem Herzen gelegen hatte. „Wir sind nun schon seit geraumer Zeit am Suchen, aber irgendwie scheint es uns nicht weiterzubringen."

Ginny lehnte sich nachdenklich an Harrys Schulter an. „Den Gedanken hatte ich auch schon."

„Ich auch", brummte Ron und fuhr sich durch die zerstrubbelten Haare.

„Wie dem auch sei", übergang Ginny ihren Bruder, „Was sollen wir dann anstelle dessen machen?" Sie warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf Sirius, der mit emotionsloser Miene auf den Teppichboden starrte.

„Weitersuchen. Und zwar in anderen großen Bibliotheken", lenkte Hermione optimistischer ein, als sie sich fühle. „Irgendwo _muss_ es doch Informationen über den blöden Schleier geben!"

„Langsam bezweifle ich, dass wir überhaupt etwas über ihn finden", klagte Harry, „Über ihn oder den Raum im Ministerium... Bestimmt sind die Informationen gar nicht bis nur in geheimen Verstecken im Ministerium vorhanden."

Erst blickte Hermione ihn scharf an, bevor ihr Blick abwesender wurde und gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster schweifte. Plötzlich regte sich Sirius und schaute sie spöttisch an.

„Du hast ja wohl nicht vor, ins Ministerium einzubrechen, um an Unterlagen heranzukommen, die es womöglich gar nicht gibt?"

Sie erwiderte ebenso herausfordernd seinen Blick. „Und dies sind die Worte eines ehemaligen Marauders?" Doch im nächsten Moment bereute sie auch schon ihre vorschnellen Worte, denn er verengte nur wütend die Augen. Wäre er in Animgai-Gestalt gewesen, hätte er ein warnendes Knurren ausgestoßen.

„So schnell wird nicht wieder ins Ministerium eingebrochen", fuhr sie hastig fort, „Ich dachte eher daran, dass wir unsere Suche in Manchester fortsetzen. Soweit ich gehört habe, soll dort auch eine große Bibliothek sein."

„Manchester?", hakte Harry leicht skeptisch nach.

„Ja. Beth Chaplin erzählte doch mal davon. Ihre Großeltern wohnen dort."

„Können wir wie in London einfach dorthin apparieren?", fragte Ginny.

Hermione richtete sich auf. „Ich habe mich bei Beth erkundigt. Wir können auch hier in die Vorhalle der Bibliothek appapieren. Außerdem grenzt eine Zauberer-Einkaufsstraße an dem Gebäude, das heißt, wir können auch mal nachher oder zwischendurch einen kleinen Bummel unternehmen."

„Klingt doch nicht schlecht", grinste Ron, „Wenn man keinen Bock mehr hat, geht man einfach in die Straße, während die anderen weitersuchen..." Er verstummte unter Hermiones niederschmetternden Blick.

„Wollen wir also ab morgen in Manchester weitersuchen?", fragte sie in die Runde.

Zustimmendes Gemurmel und Nicken folgte und somit war es beschlossene Sache. Da jeder auch noch andere Sachen zu tun hatte, erhob sich einer nach dem anderen und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Hermione ließ sich etwas mehr Zeit mit dem Zurückstellen der Bücher ins Regal, damit sie mit etwas Glück noch ein, zwei Worte mit Sirius wechseln konnte, der bereits an der Tür war.

„Sirius, warte noch kurz", bat sie mit gedämpfter Stimme, doch er hörte sie trotzdem und drehte sich langsam um. Mit unleserlicher Miene musterte er sie und sie räusperte sich unbehaglich. „Ich... ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Für meine Worte von vorhin."

Als er nur missbilligend den Mund verzog, fuhr sie hastig fort: „Ich weiß doch, dass ihr in eurer Marauderzeit alle andere als Unschuldsengel wart... seid... was auch immer. Immerhin..." Sie lachte kurz auf. „-wart ihr als die Marauder bekannt! Die Herumtreiber! Diesen Titel bekamt ihr nicht vom Lernen und Hausaufgaben machen."

Sirius hatte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt und betrachtete die junge Frau mit leicht schiefem Kopf. Ein kleines Lächeln begann seine Lippen zu umspielen, sodass Hermione Mut fasste.

„Was ich eigentlich damit sagen will..." Sie atmete einal tief durch. „Meine Worte waren dumm, nicht durchdacht."

„Und dies sind die Worte eines Bücherwurms?"

„Ja", antwortete sie matt und bemerkte mit Entsetzen, dass seine Worte sie tatsächlich verletzten. _Bücherwurm..._ Für ihn war sie also auch nichts anderes. Nur eine strebsame Alleswisserin. „Es tut mir leid."

Er hob die Hand und winkte ab, bevor er sich wegdrehte. Hermiones gewispertes „Gut" hörte er diesmal nicht mehr.

xXx

Die Bibliothek in Manchester erwies sich als fast so groß wie die in London. Auch sie war verwinkelt, mehrstöckig und scheinbar unübersichtlich. Hier erwies sich der Wegweise-Zauber als eine sehr große Hilfe und es überraschte alle, dass die Reporter erst nach zwei Tagen spitz kriegten, wo sich Sirius neuerdings aufhielt. Schon bald schossen die wildesten Hypothesen und Vermutungen durch die Zeitungen und zierten Titelblätter, warum sich Black auf einmal so viel in den Bibliotheken herumtrieb.

Dennoch war die Suche in Manchester nicht wesentlich anders als die in London. Es gab unzählige Bücher, die mehr oder weniger nach einem groben Prinzip durchforstet wurden und die Aurorenausbildung durfte zudem ebenso wenig vernachlässigt werden. Mit anderen Worten: Sie kamen kaum voran.

Eines sonnigen Tages schlenderten alle gerade durch die Zaubererstraße, um sich eine kleine Auszeit zu gönnen. Lavender war auch noch dazugestoßen, weil sie mit Ron noch ein Kleid für sich aussuchen wollte. Die beiden hatten nach dem großen Endkampf sich noch einmal aufgerafft und eine erneute Beziehung probiert – mit Erfolg. Sie waren nun inzwischen so glücklich, dass heimliche Wetten liefen, wann die Verlobung bekannt gegeben würde.

Hermione blieb am Schaufenster eines kleinen Bücherladens stehen. Die warmen Farben der Einbände schrieen geradezu nur _Kauf mich! Kauf mich!_ und goldene Titel glänzten verheißungsvoll im einfallenden Sonnenlicht. Die junge Frau begann schon gedankenverloren nach ihrem Geldbeutel zu kramen, als sie den Kopf drehte und bemerkte, dass die anderen schon weitergegangen waren.

Seufzend setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung. Automatisch beschleunigten sich ihre Schritte, als sie ihre Leute entdeckte – wobei ihr Blick ein bisschen länger auf Sirius' Rücken kleben blieb – und auch noch auf zwei weitere Hexen, die sich ihnen in dern Weg gestellt hatten. Die eine war bereits im fortgeschrittenem Alter und als Hermione gerade zu der Gruppe stieß, hatte sie verpasst, was die Ältere gesagt hatte.

„Sie behauptet, dass ihre Tochter die Freundin von Sirius wäre", zischte Ginny ihr aus dem Mundwinkel zu. „Die sind echt hartnäckig. Behaupten sogar, er hätte sie geschwängert."

„Was!", entfuhr es Hermione und schnell schlug sie sich die Hände auf den Mund. Gut, sie wusste zwar nicht, wo sich Sirius abends herumtrieb, aber dass er-... Nein. Das konnte und wollte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Unverblümt musterte sie die jüngere Hexe, die nicht viel älter als sie selbst schien. Jene hatte sich vor den jungen Mann gestellt und machte Anstalten, seinen Arm zu umfassen.

„Erinnerst du dich denn gar nicht?", flehte sie verzweifelt, bekam aber nichts weiter als ein verächtliches Schnauben.

„Netter Versuch, aber probier deine Lügen an wen anders aus. Bei mir bist du an der falschen Adresse. Ich bin bereits vergeben." Er drehte sich zu den anderen herum. „Gehen wir weiter." Sein Blick blieb an Hermione hängen und er griff nach ihrer Hand, um sie vorwärts zu ziehen. Überrumpelt stolperte sie hinter ihm her und sie ließen die beiden Hexen hinter sich.

„Du hast doch gar keine Freundin", merkte Harry an.

„Nö", antwortete Sirius vergnügt, „Aber weiß sie das?" Er wechselte ein Grinsen mit seinem Patensohn, während sie weiter durch die Straße gingen.

Hermione schwieg, als er keine Anstalten machte, ihre Hand loszulassen. Sie war verwirrt, weil er es gar nicht zu merken schien. Als sie außer Reichweite war, hatte sie genug. Das hier war doch wieder nur eines seiner Spielchen, genau wie es das damals im _Tropfenden Kessel_ für ihn gewesen war. Er hatte Spaß auf Kosten anderer, aber gleich nicht mehr. Sie riss ihre Hand weg.

„Hör auf, andere Leute für deinen Spaß zu benutzen!", fauchte sie ihn unvermittelt an.

Er erwiderte ihren feurigen Blick mit verwirrter Miene, doch Hermione blickte ihn nur kalt an. Sie würde sich diesmal nicht von seiner Schauspielerei durch den Kakao ziehen lassen! Diesmal nicht. Und so wartete sie seine Antwort erst gar nicht ab, reagierte auch nicht auf die anderen, sondern drehte sich nur um und apparierte ohne weitere Worte in ihr Zimmer im Fuchsbau.

Aufgebracht schmiss sie sich auf ihr Bett. Sie hatte doch richtig gehandelt, oder? Oder war sie doch zu impulsiv gewesen und sein Blick war ehrlich gewesen? Ehrlich überrascht und erstaunt? Doch im nächsten Moment schüttelte Hermione den Kopf und vergrub ihn ins Kissen.

Denn sie kannte Sirius besser. Kannte ihn auch noch von den früheren Erzählungen. Wusste, dass er ein Frauenheld war und so handelte, wie es ihm am besten in den Kram passte; egal, ob er Herzen brach oder nicht. Sirius Black hatte das doch nur gesagt und so gehandelt, um die anderen Hexen loszuzuwerden. Nicht, weil er wirklich etwas für sie empfand. Nicht für sie, Hermione Granger.

_Beziehungsweise_, verbesserte sich Hermione niedergeschlagen, _nicht mich liebt._ Und hier lag der Unterschied zwischen ihnen. Denn sie tat es. Sie empfand mehr für Sirius Black. Und dass machte ihr Angst.

----------------------------------

_**Tbc**_

_Vorschau aufs nächste Kapitel:_

„_Oh, Harry, du bist's", stieß Hermione erleichtert aus. _

„_Ist alles in Ordnung? Du machst so einen gehetzten Eindruck?", fragte er besorgt nach. _

_Sie wich seinen prüfenden Blick aus. „Nein, nein, alles okay."_

„_Wirklich?"_

_------------------------------------ _

**Während meines Urlaubes habe ich diese Fanfiction nun beendet. Sie hat 14 Kapitel und es wird auch noch ein Sequel geben, dessen Storyline ich noch fertigstellen muss. Aber das grobe Grundgerüst ist bereits gegeben. **

**Wie immer freue ich mich über Reviews xD**

**Viele Grüße,**

**Puma**


	10. Care for me, please

_**Disclaimer:**__ Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese spezielle Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :)._

_**Zusatzinfo:**__ Band 7 ist und wird nicht berücksichtigt, da ich ihn zum damaligen Zeitpunkt, als ich die Storyline erstellt hab, noch nicht gelesen habe. Die anderen aber schon – so gut es geht. ;) _

Wie immer ein dickes Dankeschön an meine Reviewer! Das wären:**chris92, t0nKs** (hach, das freut mich echt:o) ), **kurai91, Serpensortia.s, Ginny-Hermione Fan, LunaNigra, Nina Lestrange **und**Knutschkugel**! Ab jetzt könnt ihr euch freuen, dass die folgenden Kapitel alle ca. diese Länge haben werden –hurray- -gg-

**Nun viel Spaß bei...**

---------------------------------

**B**(l)ack** A**gain

_By Puma Padfoot_

xXx

Kapitel Zehn: Care for me, please

Es war falsch, alles so falsch. Hermiones Hände krallten sich in die Bettdecke und sie schloss resigniert die Augen. Sie hatte in den letzten Stunden viel nachgedacht, sehr viel über _ihn_ nachgedacht. Sie _konnte_ es sich einfach nicht erlauben, ihn zu lieben, denn immerhin war er Harrys Pate und sie kannten ihn bereits von früher. Und dennoch war dieser Sirius so anders.

Die junge Frau drehte sich langsam auf den Rücken und zwirbelte gedankenverloren eine Haarsträne zwischen den Fingerspitzen. Ihre Gefühlsentwicklung Sirius gegenüber hatte so schleichend stattgefunden, dass sie erst kaum etwas wahrgenommen hatte. Wenn er aufgeschlossen und weniger launisch war, konnte man nicht anders, als sich wohl in seiner Gesellschaft zu fühlen. Zudem sah er alles andere als schlecht aus, sodass man einfach das Gefühl verspürte, ihm zu gefallen. Also konnte man es ihr kaum übel nehmen, oder?

Aber dennoch... Für ihn war das alles doch nur ein Spiel, nur für sein Vergnügen. Wer tat schon einfach mal so, dass man der feste Freund der jeweiligen Person war? Genau, keiner! Außer es ging um eine Wette, eine Verarschung oder um den eigenen Jux. In seinen Augen war doch eh alles nur Spaß; was kümmerte es ihn also, ob er jemanden falsche Hoffnungen gab oder gar verletzte?

Und Hermione wollte nicht verletzt werden, erst recht nicht von Sirius. Zudem war sie sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie ihn wirklich seinetwegen liebte oder nur diese Anziehung empfand, weil er einfach gerade das einzige männliche Wesen war, dass sich viel in ihrer Nähe aufhielt und ihr eindeutig mehr zusprach als alle anderen; sie also möglicherweise nur mehr körperlichen Gefallen an ihm fand und sich deswegen zu ihm hingezogen fühlte...

Missmutig vergrub sie ihren Kopf ins Kissen und verkniff sich einen gereizten Aufschrei. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Diese ganze Situation war einfach nur ätzend!

Doch mitleidserregend im Bett herumzugammeln half auch nichts, das Leben ging schließlich weiter. Dennoch war etwas anders. Und genau das bemerkte Hermione, als sie die Küche betrat, um mit den anderen zu Frühstücken: Sie konnte Sirius nicht mehr lange in die Augen sehen. Seitdem ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie ihn liebte – sei es nun auf die eine oder andere Weise – konnte sie einfach nicht mehr lange den Blickkontakt aufrecht erhalten, es ging einfach nicht mehr. Sobald seine grauen Augen auf ihren ruhten, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er bis in ihre Seele schauen konnte, oder zumindest deutlich tiefer, als es ihr lieber gewesen wäre. Und sie hatte Angst, dass er es wusste; dass er von ihren Gefühlen wissen konnte.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Hermione, als sie sich an den Tisch setzte und sich um einen möglichst unbekümmerten bemühte.

„Kaffee?", fragte Ron, der neben ihr saß und am nächsten zur Kanne saß.

Sie nickte ihm lächelnd zu und griff in den Brotkorb. Als sie den Kopf hob, spürte sie Sirius' Augen auf sich ruhen. Nur für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde ließ sie ihren Blick auf seinen treffen, ehe sie sich schnell zur Seite drehte und hastig nach der Butter griff. Leider stand diese nicht wie erwartet dort und ihre Hand schloss sich um eine angefangene Leberwurstpackung. Hermione stöhnte innerlich auf. Wenn ihr Fehler jetzt nicht auffallen sollte, dann musste sie sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen, denn-...

„Ich denke, du magst keine Leberwurst?", ließ Ginny verlauten und kaute unbekümmert auf ihrem Marmeladentoast herum.

„Stimmt", erwiderte Hermione und schnitt sich etwas Wurst heraus, „Es ist auch für Krummbein gedacht. Ich hatte von ihm geträumt, es war ein Albtraum." Gut, der letzte Teil war gelogen, aber solange es keine dramatischen Auswirkungen hatte...

„Oh." Schnell schluckte die jüngste Weasley den Toast hinunter und warf Sirius einen schnellen Seitenblick zu, der still über sein Getränk gebeugt war. Als er ihren Blick bemerkte, verengten sich seine Augen missmutig und er schob den Stuhl zurück.

Automatisch hob Hermione den Blick, als der junge Mann aufstand, und sah ihm nur noch stumm hinterher, als er die Küche ohne weitere Worte verließ. Hatte er diese Nacht wieder einen Anfall gehabt? Harry fing ihren Blick auf und schien ihre Gedanken erraten zu haben, denn er nickte langsam. Seufzend griff sie nach dem Käse, obwohl ihr der Appetit vergangen war.

xXx

Hermione brachte gerade den Müll aus ihrem Zimmer nach draußen zum Mülleimer, als sie Geräusche hörte. Hastig versuchte sie sich hinter dem Schuppen zu verstecken, denn in ihrer jetzigen Verfassung wollte sie nicht auf Sirius treffen, doch wenige Sekunden später kam eine Person um die Ecke gebogen.

„Oh, Harry, du bist's", stieß Hermione erleichtert aus.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Du machst so einen gehetzten Eindruck?", fragte er besorgt nach.

Sie wich seinem prüfenden Blick aus. „Nein, nein, alles okay."

„Wirklich?"

Gerade, als Hermione den Mund zu einer weiteren Antwort öffnen wollte, ertönten weitere Geräusche und ihre Befürchtung trat ein, als Sirius um die Ecke bog und sein schweres Motorrad neben sich her schob. Er verharrte kurz, als er die beiden sah und ließ seinen Blick über sie schweifen, um die Situation zu erfassen.

Harry lächelte ihm zu. „Ich bin dann mal wieder weg. Ginny wartet schon, ähm, ja..." Hastig verschwand er wieder und ließ Hermione und Sirius alleine zurück.

Die junge Frau räusperte sich. „Ich geh dann auch wieder ins Haus." Eigentlich hatte sie bei dem schönen Wetter noch draußen bleiben wollen, doch sie drehte sich bereits weg.

„Hast du Lust auf eine kleine Motorradtour?" Seine ruhige Stimme unterbrach die unangenehme Stille.

Alles in ihr schrie einerseits _Ja!_, während ihr Körper von Angst und Aufregung durchströmt wurde, auf was sie sich dann einlassen würde und was die Folgen sein mögen.

„Lieber nicht", lenkte Hermione verlegen ein und begegnete nur kurz Sirius' eindringlichen Blick, bevor sie sein Motorrad betrachtete. „Tob dich besser ohne mich auf. Ich würde bestimmt eh nur wieder kreischen." Sie grinste ihn schief an, als sie auf den gemeinsamen Besenflug anspielte.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung sah sie, dass ein spöttisches Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte. „Ich krieg dich noch dazu. Es macht Spaß, ehrlich."

Ihre Gesichtszüge verfinsterten sich etwas bei seinen letzten Worten und Sirius schien aufmerksam genug, dies zu bemerken. „Du schuldest mir außerdem noch zwei Butterbier und einen Feuerwiskey, schon vergessen? Die kannst du mir dann ausgeben", fuhr er ablenkend fort.

„Wann ausgeben?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Heute Abend. Wir wollen in den _Tropfenden Kessel_, Harry und Ron wollten sich noch mit weiteren Freunden treffen."

„Wieso weiß ich nichts davon?", fragte Hermione nach, wobei es ihr nicht gelang, den traurigen Unterton in ihrer Stimme völlig zu verbannen.

„Eigentlich wollte er es dir eben sagen, aber dann kam ich wohl dazwischen..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jetzt weißt du es jedenfalls. Also – hast du nun Lust, mitzufahren?"

„Wann, jetzt?"

Er grinste über ihren entsetzten Tonfall. „Natürlich jetzt. Wenn nicht jetzt, dann heute Abend. Und dann kannst du dich nicht mehr drücken."

„Lieber heute Abend", legte sie fest und spielte erneut auf den gemeinsamen Besenflug an, als sie hinzufügte: „Du weißt doch: Ich muss mich immer erst mental darauf vorbereiten."

Nickend setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung und schwang sein Bein über den Motorradsitz. „Heute Abend dann. Und keine Ausreden!"

„Nein, diesmal nicht", versichter Hermione ihm lächelnd. Diesmal würde sie ihr bockiges Verhalten wieder gutmachen können.

xXx

„Wann kommen die beiden denn endlich?", fragte Ginny zum zweiten Mal nach und blickte ungeduldig auf ihre Uhr.

Harry und Ron wechselten einen schnellen Blick. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Sirius hier so schnell auftauchen wird."

Ginny warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. „Mein lieber Freund, spielst du etwa auf etwas bestimmtes an?"

Er sah sich kurz um, ehe er mit gedämpfter Stimme antwortete: „Ron und ich hatten uns schon letztens darüber unterhalten. Wir vermuten, dass... nun ja, dass er Hermione mag. Und sie ihn ebenso."

„Achso, das!" Selbstgefällig lehnte sie sich zurück und griff nach ihrem Butterbier. „_Das_ ist mir natürlich auch schon aufgefallen."

„Ich hoffe nur, dass er nicht mit ihr spielt", brummte Ron.

„Glaube ich nicht", warf Ginny sogleich wieder ein. „Habt ihr sie nicht beobachtet? Die schleichen ja umeinander herum wie um den heißen Brei. Wird Zeit, dass da mal endlich was passiert! Ich denke, Sirius war früher so ein Frauenheld – wo bleibt sein Charme?"

„Och, ich glaube, den hat er nicht verloren. Nur für ihn ist die ganze Situation auch noch neu, das darfst du nicht vergessen." Harry lächelte ihr zärtlich zu.

„Hermione ist viel entspannter in den letzten Wochen geworden, ist euch das schon aufgefallen?", sagte Ron.

„Ich finde vielmehr, dass sie entweder sehr gut oder sehr schlecht drauf ist... Also eher sehr wechselhaft", überlegte Harry.

„Na, da seht ihr es doch!" Grinsend richtete Ginny sich wieder auf. „Sie ist verliebt. Das ist doch eindeutig." Bevor sie fortfahren konnte, traten zwei Gestalten an ihren Tisch heran. „Lee, George! Schön, dass ihr auch da seid! Wann wollte Fred denn kommen?"

„Der wollte noch kurz den Laden dichtmachen", grinste letzterer. Seine Augen glitten über die Anwesenden, bevor er stirnrunzlend nachhakte: „Wo ist Hermione?"

„Die kommt noch", antwortete Ginny munter, „Sie ist noch mit Sirius unterwegs." Auf Lees fragenden Blick hin erläuterte sie den beiden die verlorene Wette und die Motorradtour.

„So, so, mit Sirius also", grinste Lee und ließ sich neben Ron fallen. „Dann bringt mich mal auf den neusten Stand. Ich weiß zwar ein paar Sachen von den Zwillingen, aber längst nicht alles..."

Die Erzählung verzögerte sich noch, als Fred mit Oliver im Schlepptau auftauchte. Durch Zufall stießen Hannah und Lavender ebenfalls dazu und so waren die anderen schon gut dabei, als sich die Tür zum _Tropfenden Kessel_ ein weiteres Mal öffnete und eine lachende Hermione eintrat, die vergeblich versuchte, ihre wirre Haarpracht zu ordnen. Kurz hinter ihr tauchte Sirius auf, der ebenfalls grinste und mit der Erzählung einer Anekdote stoppte, als er die anderen entdeckte.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich!", rief ihnen Ginny zu, „Wir haben schon gewartet."

„Haben wir?", kicherte Lee und leerte einen weiteren Feuerwiskey. „Lass die beiden doch ihren Spaß haben, Gin."

„Und dass sie den hatten, sieht man", grinste Fred und warf seinem Zwillingsbruder einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Hermione hat einen guten Fang gemacht, was?" Elegant wich er dem Rippenstoß seiner Schwester aus und stieß dabei gegen Oliver, der etwas Butterbier auf Lavenders Hose verschüttete, die daraufhin erbost kreischte. Schnell drückte Ron ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, um die zu beruhigen.

Als die beiden Neuankömmlinge an den langen Tisch herantraten, brach sogleich Tumult aus und beide wurden von Begrüßungen überschüttet. Als Tom angetrotten kam, warf Sirius Hermione einen Blick zu. „Du weißt ja, was du für mich zu bestellen hast." Sie schnaubte daraufhin nur, gab aber die Bestellung ab.

Der Abend wurde sehr spät und sehr lustig. Obwohl Sirius schon einiges getrunken hatte, bestand er darauf, noch mit seinem Motorrad nach Hause zu fliegen („Die klauen mir sonst das Schätzchen unter der Nase weg!"), während die anderen apparierten. Im Fuchsbau angekommen verschwanden Hermione und Ginny schnell nach oben, um das angefangene Gespräch beenden zu können, während Harry und Ron noch eine Weile in der Küche herumstanden.

„Meinst du, das wird noch etwas mit den beiden?", fragte Ron plötzlich.

„Mit wem?" Harry fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Na, mit Hermione und Sirius", sagte er ungeduldig und trommelte mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte.

„Wenn er sie wirklich liebt, dann ja. Aber ich finde, man weiß oft nicht, wo man bei ihm steht, wenn man nicht mit ihm darüber gesprochen hat."

„Hm, finde ich jetzt nicht. Erwartest du jetzt nicht zuviel? Ich meine, einige Sachen sind einfach klar... Da braucht man keine klaren Worte." Ron starrte nachdenklich auf die Küchenuhr. „Wie beste Freunde. Die brauchen sich auch nicht zu sagen, dass sie beste Freunde sind. Das ist einfach klar, weil... weil es nunmal so ist. Verstehst du, was ich meine?"

„Ich glaube schon." Harry lächelte ihn schief an. „Aber ich habe eindeutig zuviel Alkohol im Blut, meine Gedanken wabbern ziellos durch meinen Kopf."

„Was für eine grauenvolle Beschreibung", lachte Ron leise, „Gehen wir schlafen. Sirius wird wohl auch bald auftauchen, es sei denn..."

„...- er ist wieder unterwegs auf eigene Tour?"

„Genau." Er nickte. „Mich interessiert wirklich, wo er sich immer herumtreibt."

Potter unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Wen nicht?"

„Aber weißt du, was ich vermute?", fuhr Ron fort, „Ich glaube, dass er sehr wohl mehr für Hermione empfindet, denn ich glaube, dass seine abwesende Haltung reiner Selbstschutz ist."

„Für solche tiefgründigen Gedanken bin ich heute nicht mehr imstande", murmelte Harry dumpf und schlurfte zur Treppe, „Aber klingt gut, wirklich."

„Natürlich klingt das gut", grinste Ron, „Ich habe zwar nicht oft tiefgründige Gedanken – das sagte Hermione jedenfalls mal eines Tages zu mir – aber wenn ich welche habe, sind sie sehr gut." Daraufhin konnte sein bester Freund nur leise lachen.

xXx

Sirius schlenderte die Regalreihen entlang und griff wahllos nach einem weiteren Buch. Sie waren wieder einmal in der Bibliothek von Manchester und verbrachten erneut unzählige Stunden mit Suchen und noch mehr Lesen.

Der junge Mann war unruhig. Er fand einfach keine Ruhe, seine Gedanken schienen immer aufgewühlt zu sein und er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Und der Grund saß zwanzig Meter weiter in einem der gemütlichen Sessel und blätterte aufmerksam in einem dicken Wälzer.

Er seufzte und ging frustriert weiter. Zwar wusste er schon halb, wer oder was an seinem Gemütszustand verantwortlich war, aber dennoch... Wie sollte er die Sache angehen? Sie war so anders als die voherigen Frauen. Sie schien so unberechenbar, so anders eben. Die Motorradtour hatte Spaß gemacht, war spritzig gewesen. Und es hatte sich mehr als richtig angefühlt, als sie so hinter ihm festgehalten gesessen hatte.

Einerseits nagten die Zweifel an ihm, denn immerhin hatte Hermione schon sein früheres Ich gekannt, als er 36 Jahre alt gewesen war! Sirius fühlte sich immer etwas unwohl, wenn er an sein späteres Ich dachte. Es war einfach komisch zu wissen, dass einem die anderen noch zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt gekannt haben – zu einem Zeitpunkt, an dem Sirius sich selber ja noch nicht kennen konnte, da er den Zeitpunkt noch gar nicht durchlebt hatte.

Er wusste auch nicht genau, wie er später von der Einstellung und seinem Verhalten her gewesen war und wie die anderen zu ihm gestanden hatten und dieser Fakt war einfach... komisch. Komisch und unangenehm. Meistens verdrängte Sirius solche Gedanken und konzentrierte sich auf das Jetzt und Hier, was eigentlich immer half. Immerhin gab es ihn zumindest jetzt nur einmal und er war nunmal zu genau diesem jetzigen Zeitpunkt 21 Jahre alt. Er würde die Vergangenheit auch nicht mehr rückgängig machen können – beziehungsweise die Zukunft, wenn man es genau nahm – und würde nun einfach seinen eigenen Weg gehen.

Und wenn er sich schon vornahm, seine Wege wie bisher zu gehen, dann gehörte auch dazu, sich wie früher zu benehmen. Und dazu gehörte wiederum auch, auf Informationssuche zu gehen, und zwar nicht in Form von Büchern.

Sirius ließ sich mittels des Wegweise-Zaubers Harrys Position in der Bibliothek anzeigen, bevor er wie zufällig zu seinem Patensohn schlenderte. Nachdem er sich auf den danebenstehenden Sesseln fallen gelassen hatte und der andere junge Mann aufgeblickt hatte, machte er eine Geste zu den danebenliegenden Büchern.

„Schon etwas fündig geworden?"

Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Eigentlich überhaupt nicht. Ich habe auch schon fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben... Also – nun ja, ich meine natürlich..."

„Schon gut, ich glaube selber noch kaum daran." Sirius seufzte und zeigte vage in die Richtung, wo sich Hermione befinden müsste. „Aber sie tut es. Glaubt sogar felsenfest daran."

Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf Harrys Gesicht. „Oh ja, wenn sie sich erst einmal etwas vornimmt, ist sie kaum noch zu stoppen. In der Hinsicht kann sie ziemlich leidenschaftlich sein."

„So? Und in anderen Hinsichten?" Sofort hätte sich Sirius am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen, aber was raus war, war raus und ließ sich nun auch nicht mehr rückgängig machen.

Schmunzelnd richtete sich sein Patensohn auf. „Wie meinst du das?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja... Hatte sie eigentlich schon viele Freunde?"

„Nein, das hielt sich bisher in Grenzen. Kennst du eigentlich Victor Krum?"

„Den bulgarischen Quiddichspieler?"

Harry nickte. „Genau. Sie trafen sich im vierten Schuljahr, wir hatten den einen Abend davon erzählt. Sie hatten sich ziemlich gut verstanden."

„_Was?!_Und weiter?"

„Nichts weiter. Dann war sie mal eine Weile mit Ron-..."

„Ron?!" Schnell verstummte Sirius, als seine Stimme immer lauter wurde und hastig versteckte er die aufkommenden Gefühle hinter einer emotionslosen Maske.

„-aber das hielt auch nicht lange", fuhr Harry fort. „Zwischenzeitlich während der letzten vier Jahre kam noch eine kurze Beziehung mit Rick McJolly, aber das war ebenfalls nicht der Knüller. Das war alles."

Sirius schwieg und blickte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Als er sich nach ein paar Minuten immer noch nicht regte, lehnte sich Harry langsam nach vorne. „Sirius, versprich mir bitte eins..."

„Hm?" Sein Blick klärte sich langsam und er blickte in das ernste Antlitz seines Patensohnes.

„Tu Hermione nicht weh. Spiel nicht mit ihr, das hat sie nicht verdient."

„Nein, das hat sie wirklich nicht verdient", antwortete er mit leiser, heiserer Stimme, bevor er sich aufrichtete und hinter die nächsten Regalreihen verschwand.

xXx

Keuchend schleppte sich Hermione zwei Meter weiter, während sie sich die linke schmerzende Seite hielt. Ihre rechte Schulter brannte ebenfalls, sodass sie sich kaum konzentrieren und einen vernünftigen Zauber zustande bringen konnte. Sie sah das Licht der Lampe am Fuchsbau nicht mehr weit entfernt und taumelte ein paar Schritte weiter, bevor ein lautes Knacken im Unterholz sie innehalten ließ.

Ihr Atem stockte, als das Rascheln lauter wurde und ihr entwich sogar ein kurzer Aufschrei, als etwas Großes, Schwarzes aus dem Unterholz brach und hechelnd vor ihr zum Stehen kam.

„Sirius!" Erleichert ging sie in die Knie und stützte sich an einem großen Stein ab, bevor sie mit schwacher Stimme fragte: „Was machst du denn hier?"

Sofort hatte er die Menschengestalt angenommen und ging ebenfalls neben ihr in die Knie, um sie besorgt an den Ellenbogen zu umfassen. „Ich konnte wieder nicht schlafen. Aber was ist mit dir passiert? Du bist verletzt!"

„Es war alles nur ein dummer Unfall", nuschelte sie dumpf, ehe sie ein leises Stöhnen von sich gab, als er sie nach oben zog und stützte.

„Wo bist du verletzt? Was ist passiert?"

Doch sie konnte erstmal nicht antworten, sondern stützte nur schwer atmend ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter.

„Scheiße, Hermione, reiß dich zusammen! Ich apparier gleich mit dir ins St. Mungus."

Sie lächelte schwach, als sie Sorge in seiner Stimme erkannte. Er sorgte sich tatsächlich um ihr Leben... „Nein, nicht den anderen Bescheid sagen... Sie regen sich unnötig auf. Ich weiß die Gegenzauber und –mittel, fühle mich gerade nur etwas schwach..." Sie brach erneut keuchend ab.

„Nur ein bisschen?", knurrte er, bevor er unter ihre Kniekehlen griff und sie in seine Arme wuchtete. „Ich bring dich jetzt ins Badezimmer, wo wir dich versorgen. Und dann erzählst du mir, was passiert ist."

Hermione nickte müde. „Klingt gut."

Schnell hatte er sie in den Fuchsbau gebracht. Es war stockduster, da die anderen längst schlafen gegangen waren, und Sirius trug sie so schnell wie möglich die Treppe rauf ins Badezimmer, wo er sie auf den Klodeckel absetzte. „Wo bist du verletzt?", fragte er erneut ernst nach.

„Rechte Schulter und linke Seite, bei den Rippen", erwiderte sie knapp, ehe sie begann, sich langsam aus der Kleidung zu schälen. Der Stoff scheuerte und brannte in den Wunden und sie musste dringend die spezielle Heilsalbe gegen Stechgift drauftun, wenn sie weitere Infektionen vermeiden wollte. Mit weiteren kurzgebundenen Anweisungen beorderte sie Sirius, ihr diverse Sachen zu bringen, was er ohne weitere Worte auch tat.

Als sie noch ihr T-Shirt anhatte, hielt sie inne. Sie wollte sich nicht vor Sirius entkleiden, wollte nicht so von ihm gesehen werden. Im Licht der Badezimmerlampe schimmerte das Grau seiner Augen dunkler als sonst und verlieh seinem Gesicht ein noch geheimnisvolleres Aussehen. Von der Attraktivität ganz zu schweigen.

Hermione atmete tief aus. „Würdest du bitte gehen? Den Rest kann ich alleine, danke für deine Hilfe."

„Nein."

Trotzig hob sie den Kopf und begegnete seinen entschlossenen Blick. „Wie bitte?"

„Nein, ich werde nicht gehen. DU bist verletzt, weigerst dich zudem auch noch, dich ins St. Mungus bringen zu lassen, geschweige denn den anderen Bescheid zu sagen... Da werde ich dich garantiert nicht alleine lassen." Er verschränkte die Arme.

Sie sah sogleich, dass diskutieren keinen Sinn haben würde. So seufzte sie nur, ehe sie nach dem Saum ihres T-Shirts griff, um es sich über den Kopf zu ziehen. Errötend hielt sie sich den Stoff noch vor die Brust, denn nur in Hose und BH wollte sie einfach nicht vor Sirius setzen. Sie wusste nicht, ob seine dunklen Augen schnell über ihren Oberkörper huschten, vielmehr trat er näher, um sich die Verletzungen genauer anzusehen.

„Woher hast du die? Was ist passiert? Harry und Ron meinten, du wolltest noch etwas länger im Aurorencenter bleiben. Was zum Teufel hast du da gemacht?"

Hermione nahm ihm seinen aufgebrachten Tonfall nicht übel. „Ich wollte noch etwas länger bleiben, weil ich den neuen Zauber noch etwas länger üben und darüber noch etwas nachlesen wollte. Das habe ich auch getan und als ich gehen wollte, ertönten Geräusche aus dem Übungsverwandlungsraum." Sie sog zischend Luft ein, als Sirius mit dem Finger vorsichtig über die Schulterwunde strich.

„Die scheint nicht sonderlich tief zu sein, da hast du nochmal Glück gehabt", murmelte er, bevor er eine Schüssel mit Wasser holte und mit einem Handtuch die Wunde zu säubern begann.

„Jedenfalls öffnete ich die Tür, um nachzuschauen, was das war", fuhr Hermione mit zitternder Stimme fort, „Es war alles dunkel, bis ich drei Schemen auf mich zukommen sah: _Bunyaks_. Weißt du, was das sind?"

Als er mit dem Kopf schüttelte, setzte sie zu einer Erläuterung an. „Klatschergroße Fluginsekten, die sehr gut im Dunkel sehen können, oft als Spionen eingesetzt werden und Giftstacheln besitzen. Du siehst also die Gründe, warum wir auch lernen, uns gegen diese Tiere zu wehren-..."

Sirius packte sie an den Schultern. „Sagtest du eben Gift?", zischte er.

„Deswegen solltest du mir aus dem Schrank die Salbe bringen. Das Gift wirkt sehr langsam und ist auch nicht tötlich, nur sehr schmerzhaft", entgegnete sie mit einer schmerzverzogenen Grimasse. „Es reicht, wenn wir die Wunde säubern, sie mit der Salbe einschmieren und verbinden. In ein paar Tagen bin ich wieder so fit wie eh und je."

Als er sich stumm an die Arbeit machte, fragte er dennoch nach einer Weile nach: „Und wie gelangten die Bunyaks in den Raum?"

„Wir hatten sie letzte Woche im Unterricht behandelt." Sie stoppte, als Sirius begann, reichlich Salbe auf die Wunde zu schmieren. Seine Finger waren im Gegensatz zur Salbe fast schon kühl und dennoch so beruhigend. Doch so beruhigend seine Bewegungen eigentlich sein sollten, umso mehr erweckten sie ein ganz anderes Gefühl in Hermione.

„Warum bist du nicht appariert? Hast einen Arzt gerufen?"

„Hm?" Sie konnte sich kaum auf seine Worte konzentrieren, zwang sich jedoch dazu. „Ich konnte mich nicht konzentrieren. Von daher wollte ich nicht das Risiko eingehen, in der Verfassung zu apparieren..."

Sirius hatte mit dem Verbinden begonnen. Beide schwiegen, während Hermiones Atem nur stockte. Er kniete nun vor ihr und musste sich jeweils zu ihr hinbeugen, um sie vernünftig einzubandagieren; dabei streifte der Stoff seines Shirts immer wieder ihre Haut und Hermione unterdrückte ein Zittern. Als er die Bandage befestigt hatte, wandte er sich ihrer linken Seite zu. Dunkle Abdrücke zierten die Rippenpartie und Sirius fuhr vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen über die Stelle. Wieder sog Hermione scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein.

„Das sieht nach einer fiesen Quetschung aus. Wie hast du das geschafft?"

„Ein verdammter Brummer ist mit voller Geschwindigkeit gegen mich geflogen. Die haben verstärkte Panzer, da hast du keine Chance."

Er nickte mit grimmiger Miene, ehe er nach einer weiteren Tube griff. „Da ich miserabel in Heilzauber bin, wirst du mit der Salbe vorlieb nehmen müssen."

„Ist mir alles recht, solange der Schmerz nur aufhört", versuchte sie in einem scherzhaften Tonfall herauszuquetschen, scheiterte allerdings erbärmlich. Sie konnte sowieso nicht weiterreden, als sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von ihrem Oberkörper entfernt war, als er konzentriert die Salbe verteilte. Sein dunkles Haar fiel ihm in die Augen, doch er strich sie nur abwesend zur Seite.

„Warum machst du sowas, Hermione?", sagte er mehr leise zu sich als zu ihr, doch Hermione konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr die nächste Gegenfrage ebenso leise herausrutschte.

„Warum machst _du_ das alles, Sirius?"

Langsam richtete er sich auf und blickte ihr mit einem unleserlichen Ausdruck in die Augen. Verschiedenste Emotionen wirbelten in seinem Grau den Pupillen, doch sie konnte keine so richtig deuten.

„Du fragst dich ernsthaft nach dem Warum?", raunte er mit leiser Stimme.

Sie schluckte. „Vielleicht. Vielleicht weiß ich es auch und kann es mir denken. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher..."

Sirius lächelte sie klein an. „Wie kann sich Hermione Granger nicht sicher sein? Sie weiß doch sonst immer alles."

„Nicht alles. Auch ich bin nicht perfekt."

„Auch wahr, aber wer ist das schon?" Und damit beugte er sich nach vorne und überbrückte die letzten paar Zentimeter, um seine Lippen sanft auf ihre treffen zu lassen.

---------------------------------

_tbc_

Vorschau aufs nächste Kapitel:

„_Du hattest Luna geschrieben?", fragte Ron zweifelnd nach._

_Hermione druckste etwas verlegen herum. „Luna ist auf ihre Art und Weise eine ganz Liebe. Außerdem kennt sie sich sehr gut mit esoterischen Sachen aus..."_

_Ginny lächelte. „Du hast sie also um Rat gefragt." _

„_Kann nicht schaden, oder?", murmelte sie nur noch, während ihre Augen bereits über das Pergament huschten. Nach ein, zwei Minuten blickte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln in die Runde. „Ich glaube, wir könnten bald näher am Ziel sein als erwartet."_


	11. My Girl

_**Disclaimer: **__Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese spezielle Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :)._

_**Zusatzinfo:**__ Band 7 ist und wird nicht berücksichtigt, da ich ihn zum damaligen Zeitpunkt, als ich die Storyline erstellt hab, noch nicht gelesen habe. Die anderen aber schon – so gut es geht. ;) _

**Jean** hat das Kapitel fertig gebetat, nun kann es weitergehen! Danke, Süße!

Vielen Dank an jene, die reviewt haben! Ihr versüßt mir den Tag:D Dankeschön an: **Kysara, engelchen89, Knutschkugel** (Hermione konnte den Großteil des Weges apparieren. Außerdem brauchte ich einen Grund, sodass die beiden sich alleine draußen trafen –gg-), **chris92, kurai91, Ginny-Hermione Fan, dracxi** und **Nirda** (das freut mich!). Euch sei dieses Kapitel gewidmet, wenn ihr wollt ;D

-------------------------------

**B**(l)ack** A**gain

_By Puma Padfoot_

xXx

Kapitel Elf: My Girl

In dem Moment, in dem Sirius seine Lippen auf Hermiones legte, ging ein Zittern durch ihren Körper. Sofort schossen Adrenalin und Empfindungen, die sie lange nicht mehr wahrgenommen hatte, durch ihre Glieder und sie wagte für den nächsten Moment auch gar nicht, etwas anderes zu tun, als die Augen zu schließen und das Gefühl seiner weichen Lippen und leicht kratzigen Bartstoppeln am Kinn zu genießen.

Sirius ließ jene Hand, die die Prellung eingeschmiert hatte, an Hermiones Hüfte verweilen, während die andere zu ihrem Hals hochrutschte. Als er den Lippenkontakt kurz unterbrach, um ihr in die Augen zu blicken, sah er, dass ihre Pupillen ebenso dunkel und groß waren, wie er es bei sich vermutete und da sie keine Anstalten des Protestes von sich gab, lehnte er sich mit einem kleinen Lächeln erneut nach vorne, um sie küssen.

Diesmal wanderten ihre zitternden Hände an seinen Armen hoch, bis sie bei seinen Schultern blieben. Er zog die junge Frau ein bisschen näher zu sich heran, ehe er leicht den Mund öffnete und ihr somit Gelegenheit gab, den Kuss zu vertiefen, wenn sie wollte. Und das tat sie.

Hermione schloss erneut genießerisch die Augen, während sie von seinem Geruch umhüllt wurde und die Hitze genoss, die von seinem Körper ausgestrahlt wurde. Als sie merkte, wie sich seine Lippen teilten, tastete sie sich mit der Zungenspitze vor und zum wiederholten Male schossen Aufregung und dieser starker Drang nach noch mehr Nähe durch ihren Körper, als sich ihre Zungen trafen und sich sanft zu umspielen begannen.

Sie wusste nicht genau, wie lange sie mit Sirius so dargesessen hatte. Der Kuss war einfach nur sanft, vorantastend und nicht fordernd und einschüchternd, sodass sie ein wohliges Seufzen nicht unterdrücken konnte, als sie sich wieder trennten.

Sirius lachte leise und lächelte Hermione an, sodass ihr Herz aufgeregte Sprünge vollführte. Es fühlte sich alles so richtig an! Überglücklich lehnte sie sich nach vorne an seinen Oberkörper und drückte ihn an sich, während sich seine Arme ebenfalls um sie schlangen. Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und Sirius näherte sich erneut langsam ihrem Gesicht, um seine Lippen sinnlich auf ihre treffen zu lassen, bis die Badezimmertür geöffnet wurde.

Hermione zuckte erschrocken zurück und blickte mit aufgerissenen Augen zur Tür, während ihr Herz raste. Sie mussten ein ziemlich offensichtliches Bild abgeben, was schnell falsch beziehungsweise halb richtig gedeutet werden konnte: Hermione saß auf dem Klodeckel, während ihr Umhang und T-Shirt um sie herumverstreut lag; Sirius vor ihr aufgerichtet hockend und beide machten einem ziemlich beschäftigten Eindruck.

Langsam klärte sich Hermiones Blick und sie erkannte, wer im Türrahmen stand. „Ginny...", verließ es unsicher ihre Lippen.

Der Blick der jüngsten Weasley schoss halb irritiert, halb überrumpelt zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Ich... hatte Stimmen gehört und, nun ja, da ich eh auf Toilette musste..."

Zu Hermiones Freude löste Sirius zwar die Hand von ihrem Gesicht, nicht aber von ihrem Rücken. Auch wendete er seinen Blick nicht ruckartig ab, obwohl Ginny ziemlich offensichtlich starrte. „Hermione war verletzt. Ich habe sie eben versorgt."

Ginny war taktvoll genug, keine anzügliche Bemerkung fallen zu lassen. Stattdessen nickte sie ernst und fragte besorgt nach: „Ist alles in Ordnung oder soll ich auch noch helfen? Soll ich meine Eltern wecken?"

„Nein, nein, alles in Ordnung", warf Hermione hastig ein und rappelte sich hoch. „Ich erzähl dir morgen alles, wie ich mir die hier-", sie zeigte mit verzogener Miene auf ihre Quetschung und die Schulterwunde, „-zugezogen habe."

Ginny nickte nur noch ein letztes Mal, ehe sie die Tür wieder leise hinter sich schloss und sie hörten nur ihre gedämpften Schritte, die sich entfernten.

Hermione und Sirius schwiegen ebenfalls, als sie die verstreuten Sachen aufsammelten und aufräumten. Seit Ginnys Störung war es der jungen Frau irgendwie unangenehm zu wissen, dass bald die restlichen Bewohner des Hauses von ihr und Sirius wissen könnten. Aber andererseits... Damals war das mit Ron und ihr nicht wesentlich anders gewesen, oder?

Doch. Doch, es war anders gewesen. Ron gehörte zur Familie und es war einfach – nun ja, es war einfach nur _Ron_ gewesen, während Sirius... eben Sirius war. Sirius, der wieder aus dem Torbogen aufgetaucht war; Sirius, der eine mysteriöse Vergangenheit hinter sich hatte; Sirius, der gutaussehende Frauenheld mit der schier unwiderstehlichen Anziehungskraft... Und außgerechnet er fand Interesse an ihr, Hermione Granger.

Während sie ihr Glück kaum fassen konnte, keimten auch erste Zweifel in ihr auf. Wie würden die anderen reagieren? Wie würden sie es akzeptieren? Denn _dass_ sie es wohl oder übel akzeptieren mussten, stand für Hermione fest, denn sie hatte nicht vor, ihr Glück so schnell aufzugeben. Wer wusste, wie lange es anhielt und was wirklich dahinter steckte...

„Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken", unterbrach Sirius' ruhige Stimme ihre Sorgen, als hätte er sie ihr im Gesicht abgelesen. Er reichte ihr ihr T-Shirt, das sie sich wieder über den Kopf zog. „Was die anderen denken, ist doch im Grunde egal."

„Stimmt, das war ja deine Einstellung", murmelte sie dumpf, bevor sie sich mit einem kleinen Grinsen zu ihm umdrehte. „Solange sie nicht allzu negativ ist."

Er lachte leise. „Genau. Und bei einigen Leuten ist es mir ganz und gar nicht egal, was sie von mir denken..." Damit trat er einen Schritt auf sie zu und überbrückte den Abstand zwischen ihnen, um sich zu ihr herunterzubeugen und sie küssen zu können.

Als sie sich lösten, lächelte Hermione. „Das ist gut zu wissen. Sehr gut sogar."

Sirius griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie aus dem Badezimmer. „Und jetzt ruhst du dich aus, damit du fit für den Morgen bist. Wir wollten doch weiter in der Bibliothek suchen, schon vergessen?", fügte er in einem neckenden Tonfall hinzu, sodass sie nur gedämpft aufstöhnte.

xXx

Die anderen hatten entweder durch ihre eigene Beobachtung oder durch Ginny mitbekommen, dass etwas zwischen Hermione und Sirius angebahnt hatte. Entweder nahmen sie den Fakt einfach so hin, wie er war, oder sie brachten ihn erst gar nicht zur Sprache. Beides war Hermione gleich recht.

Als sie sich am Nachmittag in der Bibliothek aufhielten, ging jeder wieder seine eigenen Wege, bis es die ehemalige Gryffindor einfach nicht mehr aushielt und sie sich aufmachte, Sirius zu suchen. Es war fast schon abnormal, wie sehr sie sich nach seiner Nähe, seiner Stimme, seinen Berührungen sehnte. Es reichte ihr auch schon, wenn sie ihn einfach nur betrachten konnte, auch wenn sich ihr Herz dabei manchmal aus unerklärlichen Gründen schmerzhaft zusammenzog.

Als Hermione ihn nach ein paar Minuten in der riesigen Bibliothek gefunden hatte, schlenderte sie langsam näher. Er saß konzentriert über ein Buch gebeugt und las mit ernster Miene.

„Na, schon was gefunden?", lächelte sie ihn an, als sie sich neben ihm auf die Armlehne sinken ließ. Verwundert erkannte sie, dass er ein Buch über die Biografie von Victor Krumm las. „Warum liest du etwas über Victor nach?"

Sirius schaute sie unvermittelt an. „Du hast ihn geküsst." Seine Miene verfinsterte sich, doch Hermione sah noch den Ausdruck in seinen Augen, bevor er den Kopf zur Seite drehte.

Irritiert musterte sie ihn und wusste gar nicht, worauf er hinauswollte, bis es ihr plötzlich dämmerte und sie nicht anders konnte, als kurz loszulachen.

„Sirius", grinste sie, „Das war in der vierten Klasse. Das ist doch nun schon_Jahre_ her, zwischen uns lief und läuft nichts." Als sich der Ausdruck in seinen Augen entspannte, fügte sie nach einer kurzen Überlegung leise hinzu: „Ich will lieber gar nicht wissen, wieviele Mädchen _du_schon geküsst hast."

Bevor er den Mund protestierend öffnen konnte, hatte sie ihm einen zögerlichen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben und sich mit einem fast schon verlegenen Lächeln weggedreht, bevor sie aufstand und hinter die nächsten Regale verschwand.

Sirius starrte ihr mit emotionsloser Miene hinterher. Hatte er eben einen Hauch Eifersucht aus ihren Worten herausgehört? Aber das war völlig unbegründet! Er konnte zwar nicht leugnen, dass er bereits auf dem Gebiet ein gewisses Maß an Erfahrung gesammelt hatte, aber momentan zählte nur sie für ihn! Sie und keine andere.

Nachdenklich klappte er die Biografie zu und erhob sich langsam, um das Buch zurück an seinen Platz zu stellen. Er würde Hermione noch zeigen, dass sie Vertrauen in ihm haben konnte, es sogar einfach haben musste.

xXx

„Will noch jemand Rührei?", fragte Molly nach und hielt die Pfanne bereits auftischbereits in der Hand. Als sie Harry Nachschlag auftat, trat Sirius in die Küche und setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben Arthur.

„Morgen", nickte er in die Runde, bevor er mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck nach dem Kaffee griff.

„Gut geschlafen?", fragte Hermione leise nach, als die Tischgespräche wieder einsetzen und er nickte ihr daraufhin lächelnd zu, während seine Lippen die Worte „Seit zwei Tagen" formten.

Erleichtert griff sie nach ihrem Mirabellenmarmeladentoast und fuhr mit dem Essen fort, als ein leises Klopfen an der Fensterscheibe erklang. Als sich alle umwandten, sahen sie eine kleine steinfarbene Eule, die penetrant mit dem Schnabel gegen das Glas klopfte. Als Molly zum Fenster eilte und dieses öffnete, flog sie mit einem leisen_Schuhuu_ in den Raum und ließ sich mitten auf den Frühstückstisch nieder.

„Post hatten wir schon bekommen...", grübelte Molly laut, doch die Eule trippelte entschlossen zu Hermione und streckte ihr erwartungsvoll ihr Bein entgegen, an dem ein eierschalenfarbener Brief festgebunden war.

„Erwartest du etwas von jemanden?", fragte Ginny Hermione, doch diese schüttelte nur nachdenklich den Kopf, bis ihr Blick auf den Absender fiel und sich ihre Gesichtszüge erhellten.

„Er ist von Luna", erklärte sie aufgeregt, während ihre Finger hastig den Brief vom Bein lösten. Sie gab der Eule den Rest von ihrem Toast, ehe sie aufstand und sich gegen den Kühlschrank lehnte, um den Brief besser lesen zu können.

„Du hattest Luna geschrieben?", fragte Ron zweifelnd nach.

Hermione verzog keine Miene. „Warum nicht? Wir hatten nun schon länger keinen Kontakt mehr, außerdem kennt sie sich sehr gut mit esoterischen Sachen aus..."

Ginny lächelte. „Du hast sie also um Rat gefragt."

„Kann nicht schaden, oder?", murmelte sie nur noch, während ihre Augen bereits über das Pergament huschten. Nach ein, zwei Minuten blickte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln in die Runde. „Ich glaube, wir könnten bald näher am Ziel sein als erwartet."

Sofort richtete sich Harry auf. „Wie meinst du das?"

Hermione reichte ihnen den Brief und setzte sich wieder an ihren Platz. „Wie ihr wisst, ist Luna vor zwei Jahren nach Norwich gezogen, wo sie in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums arbeitet. Das ist doch genau die richtige Stelle für unsere Luna, oder?" Als ihr nur knapp zugestimmt wurde, weil alle ihre Überlegungen hören wollten, fuhr sie fort: „Ich hatte sie vor einer Woche angeschrieben und ihr von unserem Problem erzählt. Ich hatte nie und nimmer mit einer schnellen und vor allem _solchen_ Antwort gerechnet."

Sirius gab den Brief an Ron weiter, nachdem er ihn gelesen hatte. „Du meinst also..."

„Sie hat mir geschrieben, dass sie in einem Buch einen Trank gefunden hat, der uns möglicherweise helfen könnte. Ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass er das tut, denn es ist ein Trank, der in die tiefsten Gefühle und Unterbewusstseinsströme der Menschen greifen kann", erzähltesie aufgeregt weiter, „Somit können wir herausfinden, was es mit Sirius' Versionen auf sich hat und woher sie kommen, was ihr Ursprung ist!"

„Klingt wirklich nicht schlecht, aber inwiefern hilft uns das bezüglich seines Auftauchens weiter?", fragte Harry nach, dessen Augen jedoch erwartungsvoll leuchteten.

„Vielleicht haben wir die ganze Zeit nach dem Falschen gesucht!" Aufgeregt stand sie wieder auf und lief einige Schritte unruhig in der Küche umher. „Vielleicht... können wir gar nicht herausfinden, wie genau der Schleier funktioniert. Jedenfalls nicht mithilfe von Büchern. Vielleicht geht es nur über Sirius' eigene persönliche Erfahrungen." Sie stoppte und drehte sich langsam zu dem jungen Mann um. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich Unsicherheit und Besorgnis wieder.

Sie wusste sofort, dass er sich unwohl fühlte, so von allen angestarrt zu werden und er verschränkte die Arme. „Wenn es nicht anders geht... Immerhin will ich auch wissen, was es mit meinem erneuten Auftauchen auf sich hat."

Hermione trat neben ihn und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Wir werden herausfinden, was es damit auf sich hat. Ich habe es im Gefühl."

„Dann kann ja nichts mehr schief gehen", lächelte er sie noch klein an, bevor sie sich über weitere Vorgehensweisen berieten.

xXx

„Bist du soweit?", rief Hermione die Treppe hoch, bis ein halb genervtes „Ja, ja!" zurückertönte. Während Ginny, Ron und Harry in der Londoner Bibliothek nach weiteren Informationen über den Sentimentia-Trank suchen würden, wollte Hermione mit Sirius Luna einen Besuch abstatten. Sie wollte zum einen noch einen Blick in das Buch werfen, aus dem Luna den Trank hatte und zum anderen sich noch persönlich für die Hilfe bedanken.

Als Sirius wie immer völlig in Schwarz gekleidet die Treppe herunterkam, griff sie nach seiner Hand. „Ich hatte Luna schonmal dort besucht und weiß also, wo genau wir hinapparieren müssen."

Er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Mir egal, wie wir dahingelangen, solange wir überhaupt dorthin gelangen. Ansonsten weiß ich noch einige Möglichkeiten, uns die Zeit zu vertreiben", grinste er ihr ins Gesicht.

Hermione merkte, wie ihr Gesicht sich aufheizte und sie gab ihm nur einen halbherzigen Klaps auf den Arm, ehe sie sich konzentrierte und zu Lunas abgelegenen Grundstück apparierte.

„Neville und Luna Longbottom", las Sirius das kleine Schild unter dem Klingelknopf vor.

„Jupp", erwiderte Hermione fröhlich, „Letztes Jahr haben bei ihnen die Hochzeitsglocken geläutet. Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr wir uns für die beiden gefreut haben."

„Ich kann's mir denken." Mit leichter Überraschung ließ er seinen Blick über die exotischen Schling- und Rankpflanzen wandern, die mit allerlei Früchten und bunten Blättern ausgestattet waren. Hüpfende Pilze waren durch das dichte Wildgras zu sehen und ein großer, struppiger, sichtlich alter Vogel kletterte aus seinem Nest nahe dem Schornstein.

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und eine strahlende Luna stand im Türrahmen. „Schön, dass ihr gekommen seid!", lächelte sie beide an, bevor ihr Ausdruck verträumt wurde. „Ich hatte es in der Kugel gesehen."

„So?" Hermione wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Sirius, ehe sie die junge Frau in eine Umarmung schloss. „Ist Neville auch da?"

„Nein, er ist schon früh unterwegs gewesen. Irgendeine dringende Sache."

Als sie das schiefe Haus betraten, mussten sie mehreren flauschigen Bällen ausweichen, die angerollt kamen und begeistert hochsprangen.

„Poff-Poffs", erläuterte Luna vergnügt, „Neville klagt immer darüber, dass er aus Versehen auf sie drauftritt, wenn sie ihm vor die Füße rollen, aber ich finde sie einfach nur herzallerliebst." Sie hob einen kleinen beigen Ball hoch, der entzückt quieckte.

Sirius versuchte die Poff-Poffs abzuschütteln, die ihm mit emsiger Beharrlichkeit folgten. Als Luna Tee ansetzte und die kleine Herde immer noch zu seinen Füßen herumstand, erklärte sie: „Du musst sie streicheln. Dann lassen sie dich auch in Ruhe."

Während er beschäftigt war, den lebenden Bällen über das flauschige Fell zu streichen, wandte sich Hermione Luna zu. „Ich glaube, du bist unsere Rettung mit dem Sentimentia-Trank."

„Das freut mich. Ich dachte erst, du würdest meinen Brief nicht sonderlich ernst nehmen." Sie lächelte.

Hermione pustete vorsichtig an ihrem heißen Tee. „So ein Unsinn. Kann ich einen Blick in das Buch werfen, wo du den Trank gefunden hast? Ich würde es sogar gerne ausleihen, wenn du nichts dagegen hättest."

„Klar." Luna stand auf, um es zu holen, während ihr die Horde Poff-Poffs hinterherhoppelte.

„Und, was hälst du von ihr?", fragte Hermione neugierig Sirius.

„Sie ist sehr... hilfsbereit. Und, ähm, offen." Er deutete auf die verschiedensten, fremdartigen Gegenstände.

„Oh ja, das ist sie in der Tat", lächete sie, bis Schritte ankündigten, dass Luna wieder auf dem Rückweg war.

„Hier ist es!", sagte sie fröhlich und knallte das schwere Buch auf den Tisch, sodass die Teetassen nach oben hüpften. „Ich habe es auf den Dachboden von Papa gefunden. Es half mir bezüglicher einer Nachforschung wegen des Erkältungsrisikos bei Tassenkolibris, die einer Mutation von-..."

Doch Hermione hörte nur noch mit halbem Ohr zu. Begierig hatte sie das dicke Buch zu sich herangezogen und blätterte im Inhaltsverzeichnis nach dem Trank. Als sie die entsprechende Seite aufgeschlagen hatte, beugte sich Sirius über ihre Schulter.

„Sogar teilweise in alten Runen verfasst", kommentierte er leicht missmutig, doch Hermione lächelte ihn nur aufmunternd an.

„Das ist kein Problem, ich hatte das Fach in Hogwarts belegt. Gib mir nur ein gutes Wörterbuch und etwas Zeit und die Texte hier sollten kein Problem sein."

Er drückte ihre Schulter. „Wie immer nicht unterzukriegen. Können wir das auch zuhause machen? Ich bekomme hier Kopfschmerzen von..." Er blickte herunter zu den Poff-Poffs, die sich wieder bei seinen Beinen gescharrt hatten und leise winselten.

„Okay." Hermione stand auf und wandte sich an Luna. „Nimm es uns nicht übel, aber wir müssen dann leider auch wieder."

„Kein Problem!", beteuerte diese, „Ich habe noch einen Kessel mit Düngmittel über dem Feuer, den darf ich auf gar keinen Fall vergessen."

„Na dann noch viel Erfolg damit", grinste Hermione, ehe sie Luna kurz umarmte und Sirius ihr zunickte. „Brauchst du das Buch bald wieder?"

„Nächste Woche wäre gut. Es sei denn natürlich, du brauchst-..."

„Nein, nein, nächste Woche bring ich es wieder her. Ich schreibe mir die wichtigstens Sachen einfach ab."

Sie verabschiedeten sich noch ein letztes Mal, bevor Sirius ein Seufzen ausstieß, sobald die schwere Haustür hinter ihnen zugefallen war.

„Das war anstrengend."

„Aber Luna ist so eine Liebe...", warf Hermione verteidigend ein.

„Das bestreite ich auch gar nicht. Ich meine nur...", er verzog das Gesicht, „Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass ich mir nie Poff-Poffs anschaffen werde."

„Fandest du sie wirklich so schlimm? Ich fand sie sogar etwas niedlich..."

Daraufhin konnte er nur mit den Augen rollen. „Frauen! Komm, lass uns einen Pub suchen, ich habe Durst."

Sie blickte ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, während sie ihm folgte. „Ich entnehme aus deinen Worten, dass du noch nicht zurück zum Fuchsbau willst?"

Er grinste ihr ins Gesicht. „Klang es irgendwie missverständlich, meine Liebe?"

Hermione schnaubte nur, ehe sie seufzend ihre Finger mit seinen verschränken ließ. „Aber nicht mehr allzu lange." Als sie eine Weile schweigend durch die Straßen von Norwich wanderten, überlegte sie laut: „Wieso kommst du gerade als 21-jähriger zurück?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht, weil ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt einfach noch unwiderstehlicher bin als sonst schon?"

Sie stimmte in sein Grinsen ein. „Arroganter und selbstüberzeugter Idiot."

„Wusstest du, dass du die einzige bist, die das ohne Konsequenzen zu mir sagen darf?"

„Weißt du, was meiner Meinung nach das Schlimme an deiner Feststellung ist?"

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und Hermione seufzte geschlagen.

„Es stimmt sogar."

Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen blickte er wieder vor sich auf das Kopfsteinpflaster. „Wirklich?"

„Sei lieber still, bevor ich noch mehr sage, was ich später bereuen könnte", murmelte sie nur, bis sie verstummte, weil gröhlende Stimmen aus einer Seitengasse erklangen.

„Ganz ruhig", murmelte er leise, um sie zu beruhigen, „Dir wird niemand etwas antun, solange ich in deiner Nähe bin." Die Gruppe Halbstarke kam näher und schon bald folgten die ersten anzüglichen Sprüche und Bemerkungen. „Sie werden sich gleich wünschen, nie hier aufgekreuzt zu sein...", knurrte er mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton, sodass Hermione besorgt seine Hand fester drückte.

„Sirius, bitte", bat sie eindringlich, „Nicht hier die Beherrschung verlieren. Das sind sie wirklich nicht wert..." Sie ignorierte das hyänenartige Lachen, das ihnen folgte.

Sein Kiefer war angespannt. „Gib mir nur fünf Minuten und sie werden rückwärts mit eingekniffenen Schwänzen verschwinden."

„Wenn sie dann überhaupt noch verschwinden können", seufzte Hermione nur. In Sirius' Nähe fühlte sie sich vollkommen sicher und diese Geborgenheit war einfach nur schön und beruhigend zu wissen. Er musste ihr nichts beweisen, auch wenn sie geschmeichelt von seinem Beschützerinstinkt war.

Dennoch verstand er, worauf sie hinauswollte und so legte er ihr nur noch seinen Arm um die Taille, warf der Gruppe hinter ihnen einen letzten drohenden Blick zu, bevor er mit ihr um die Ecke bog.

------------------------------------

_tbc_

_Vorschau aufs nächste Kapitel:_

„_Wo ist dann das Problem?" _

„_Ich fürchte, ich bin nicht gut genug, den Trank zu brauchen. Ich hätte gerne Unterstützung von jemanden, der sich richtig damit auskennt."_

_Sirius betrachtete sie zweifelnd. „Willst du mich veräppeln? Du und nicht gut genug? Das ich nicht lache!" Nach ein paar Sekunden dämmerte ihm, auf was oder besser wen sie anspielte. „Sag nicht, du willst Snapes Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen?", stöhnte er genervt auf._

_---------------------------- _

**Ich würde mich über eure Meinungen sehr freuen. :o)**

**Viele Grüße,**

**Puma**


	12. Stop being such an a

_**Disclaimer:**__ Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese spezielle Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :)._

_**Zusatzinfo:**__ Band 7 ist und wird nicht berücksichtigt, da ich ihn zum damaligen Zeitpunkt, als ich die Storyline erstellt hab, noch nicht gelesen habe. Die anderen aber schon – so gut es geht. ;) _

So, und weiter gehts! Vielen Dank an meine Reviewer: **engelchen89, chris92, Lolo, darcxi, Serpensortia.s, kurai91, Ginny-Hermione Fan, t0nkS, Knutschkugel, Nina Lestrange, pinklady, LunaNigra **und** Zauberfee! **Ihr seid toll und macht mich schon mit ein paar Worten glücklich :D

----------------------------

**B**(l)ack** A**gain

_By Puma Padfoot_

xXx

Kapitel Zwölf: Stop being such an a-…

„Jetzt mal im Ernst: War etwas passiert in deinem Leben, als du 21 Jahre alt warst?" Hermione räkelte sich gemütlicher auf dem Sofa nahe des Kamis, während das Runenwörterbuch auf der einen Armlehnte lag, das Buch von Luna an ihrem Bein lehnte und ein Schreibblock auf ihren Knien ruhte.

„Bis auf dass es das schrecklichste Jahr meines bisherigen Lebens war?", erwiderte Sirius plötzlich finster und klappte sein Buch zu.

Und mit einem Mal fiel der Sickel.

Hermiones Mund formte sich zu einem lautlosen „Oh!", während sich ihre Augen weiteten und sie beschämt den Boden betrachtete. „Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein..."

Er strich ihr mit den Finger über die Wangenknochen. „Nimm es mir nicht übel, wenn ich nicht gerne über den Mord an meinem besten Freund spreche."

„Schon verständlich", krächzte sie betroffen. „Wie konnten ich das nur vergessen... übersehen... so dumm sein?"

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, als Molly mit einem Wäschekorb zum Bügeln durch das Wohnzimmer eilte. Hermione hielt es für besser, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Nochmal zum Sentimentia-Trank...", begann sie, „Es ist ein Zauberstrank der zweithöchsten Stufe. Der Trank ist nur erlaubt, wenn er nicht gegen den Willen der Person verwendet wird, die den Trank einnimmt."

„Aber wann nimmt eine Person diesen Trank freiwillig ein?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht bei psychologischen Behandlungen? Ich weiß es wirklich nicht."

Sirius schnaubte. „Mit der festgelegten Regelung des Ministeriums ist auch nichts abgesichtert. Man braucht sich nur vor Augen zu rufen, wie einfach es ist, jeden möglichen Trank in Getränke zu mischen. Da kommt auch keiner dahinter und macht sich strafbar."

„Eben. Nur wenn man erwischt oder verraten wird..."

„Unser Trank wird legal sein, ich habe ja nichts dagegen."

Abwesend tippte sie sich den Bleistift gegen die Wange. „Das ist auch eigentlich nicht das Problem... vielmehr einige Zutaten davon. Ihre Beschaffung und ihr Handel sind illegal, wir würden uns also bei der Erwerbung der entsprechenden Mittel strafbar machen."

„Wenn man uns erwischt." Er grinste. „Was nicht der Fall sein wird."

Hermione seufzte. „Ich hoffe es. Was mir auch noch Sorgen bereitet, ist, dass der Trank sehr aufwendig und schwierig zu brauchen ist. Daher wird er kaum noch verwendet und das Ministerium hat nur geringe Auflagen gegen ihn eingeführt."

„Wo ist dann das Problem?"

„Ich fürchte, ich bin nicht gut genug, den Trank zu brauchen. Ich hätte gerne Unterstützung von jemanden, der sich richtig damit auskennt."

Sirius betrachtete sie zweifelnd. „Willst du mich veräppeln? Du und nicht gut genug? Das ich nicht lache!" Nach ein paar Sekunden dämmerte ihm, auf was oder besser wen sie anspielte. „Sag nicht, du willst Snapes Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen?", stöhnte er genervt auf.

„Doch", erwiderte sie leise. „Ich werde auch McGonagall eine Eule schreiben und ihr von unserem Vorhaben berichten. Heute Abend sollte ich den Rest übersetzt habe und weiß, worauf es ankommt. Den anderen werde ich dann auch sagen, was ich vorhabe und was wir alles dazu brauchen."

„Aber warum Snape?", knurrte er, während seine Augen sich verdunkelten.

Hermione legte ihm beschwichtigend eine Hand auf das Bein. „Der Trank ist nicht ohne Risiko. Unterläuft mir nur ein kleiner Fehler, kann der Schuss nach hinten losgehen und du erzählst uns ohne unser Nachfragen alle deine Gedanken, die du je gehabt hast. Diese Schmach will ich dir ersparen." Sie lächelte schwach. „Außerdem könntest du bleibende Schäden davontragen. Du könntest beispielsweise nie wieder richtig aus dem Trancezustand erwachen oder -..."

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich glaube, ich will lieber gar nicht wissen, was alles schief gehen kann."

„Und genau deshalb will ich Snape um Hilfe fragen. Ich habe Angst um dich, Sirius."

Er konnte nicht anders, als sich vorzubeugen und ihr einen zarten Kuss zu geben. „Sei nicht um mich besorgt. Ich bin zäh, mich kriegt nichts unter."

Sie lächelte gequält. „Das hoffe ich."

xXx

„Eigentlich wollte ich niemanden in die illegale Zutatenbeschaffung hereinziehen", jammerte Hermione.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Als sie die Liste sahen, grinsten sie nur. Es gefällt ihnen, sich auf dem Gebiet nützlich machen zu können, glaub mir. Fred und George haben mittlerweile Beziehungen, die sind schier unglaublich."

„Die werden so schnell auch nicht erwischt", warf Ginny ein, „_Wir_ hätten viel eher Probleme bekommen."

„Am liebsten hätte ich, wenn gar keiner Probleme bekommt...", sagte Hermione betrübt.

„Dafür hast du dir eindeutig den falschen Trank ausgesucht, Schätzchen", grinste Sirius, der noch einen schnellen Blick auf die Zutatenliste warf. „Wenn die beiden ihr Wort halten, können wir sogar heute Abend schon anfangen."

„Müssen wir sogar, wenn wir nicht einen vollen Mondzyklus verpassen wollen. Die Rattenschuppen müssen mit dem Pfirsichklee bei Vollmond brodeln. Und, äh, dein Blut brauchen wir dann ja auch..." Unbehaglich blickte sie ihn an.

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Nach ein paar Momenten ununangenehmer Stille räusperte sich Hermione. „McGonagall weiß Bescheid. Wenn wir Hilfe bräuchten, müssen wir sie nur anschreiben. Ich... werde dann mal losgehen. Bis später." Sie lächelte ihre Freunde an, mied dabei den Blick zu Sirius. Sie wusste, dass jetzt der Teil kommen würde, den er hasste und der ihm jedes Mal schlechte Laune bereitete.

So verschwand sie eilig in ihr Zimmer, zog sich noch eine leichte Jacke über und drehte sich bereits schwungvoll um, als sie gegen einen Oberkörper stieß. Ihr entwich erschrocken ein gedämpfter Aufschrei, bis sie Sirius erkannte. Er konnte aber auch verdammt leise sein, wenn er wollte!

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie und griff sich an ihr rasendes Herz.

„Mitkommen. Ich kann dich nicht alleine zu Schnifelus lassen." Sein Mund war nur noch eine dünne Linie.

Sie seufzte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine sehr gute Idee sein wird-..."

„Aber ich."

In der Art und Weise, wie entschlossen er ihren Arm umfasste, erkannte sie sofort, dass sie ihn nicht mehr von seinem Vorhaben abbringen konnte. So seufzte sie erneut. „Aber überlass mir das Sprechen, okay? Und fang keinen Streit an." Als er nicht antwortete, drückte sie seine Hand stärker und fragte betont nach: „Okay?"

Als er nur irgendetwas Unverständliches grummelte, entschied Hermione, dass das als „Ja" genügen musste. Sie rief sich Snapes Adresse vor Augen und konzentrierte sich, bis sie das gewohnte Ziehen verspürte. Eine Sekunde später standen sie vor einem dunklen, abgelegenen Haus am Rand eines Dorfes. Nur ein einziger Türklopfer in Form eines Schlangenkopfes deutete an, dass hier Snape wohnte. Zögerlich hob Hermione die Hand und klopfte.

Nach einer Weile öffnete sich die Tür fast lautlos und ihr ehemaliger Zaubertränkelehrer stand im Türrahmen. Es war so dunkel im Inneren des Hauses, dass Hermione gar nichts erkennen konnte. Als Snape sie nur kühl und abwartend musterte, räusperte sie sich.

„Wir sind hier, weil-..."

„Minerva hat mir schon den Sachverhalt berichtet", unterbrach er sie mit glatter Stimme. Glatt und ölig wie sein Haar. Das hatte sich in all den Jahren nicht im Geringsten geändert.

„Gut", brachte Hermione erleichert hervor. „Denn der Trank ist ziemlich schwierig zu brauen und ich fürchte, ich-..."

„Leider bin ich zur Zeit mehr als ausgelastet. Wie Sie sicher wissen, steht bald Vollmond an. Ich braue bereits einen Trank, und zwar den für Ihren Freund." Er zog bedeutungsvoll eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Remus...", wisperte sie, ehe sie sich zusammenriss. Ihr dämmerte, worauf Snape anspielte, und das gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Angst vor der Überforderung zog ihr Herz zusammen. „Das heißt, Sie-..."

Erneut unterbrach er sie unhöflich. „Genau. Die Antwort lautet Nein."

Als Hermione erbleichte, platzte Sirius der Kragen und er schob sich zwischen die beiden. „Du hast sie gar nicht ausreden lassen", zischte er, „Typisch arrogant und selbstüberzeugt, wie du es schon immer gewesen bist!"

„Ganz im Gegensatz zu dir, was?", antwortete Snape nur mit gedehnter Stimme, „Impulsiv und launisch. So unberechenbar und doch voraussehbar, wie du handeln wirst."

Sirius verengte nur die Augen und griff nach Hermiones Hand. „Lass uns gehen", sagte er kalt, während seine Augen die von Snape nie verließen. „Es ist unter meiner Würde, um die Hilfe von so einer Kreatur zu betteln."

„Es ist ebenfalls unter _meiner_ Würde, mit Leuten zusammenzuarbeiten, die mit Blacks, insbesondere mit dir, verkehren", erwiderte der ehemalige Lehrer mit kühler Stimme.

Sirius ließ ein warnendes Knurren ertönen und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, bis Hermione ihn mit einem „Nicht!" stoppen konnte, als sie nach seinen Armen griff.

„Immerhin beweist Miss Granger einen gewissen Grad an Vernünftigkeit", fuhr Snape fort, „Auch wenn es mit unklar bleibt, wie sich jemand freiwillig mit dir abgeben kann." Seine schwarzen Augen huschten noch ein letztes Mal über die beiden, ehe sich seine langen, dünnen Finger wieder um den Türgriff legten. „Und wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt... Ich habe noch einen Trank zu brauen." Er wartete ihre Antwort erst gar nicht ab, sonder schloss die Tür vor ihrer Nase.

Sirius zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut am ganzen Körper. „Ich hasse ihn", zischte er durch zusammengebissenen Zähnen, „Wie ich ihn verabscheue! Irgendwann, wenn nur wir beide in einer dunklen Gasse aufeinander treffen..."

„Ist gut", unterbrach Hermione seinen Gedankengang und atmete erst einmal zittrig aus. „Da wir auf seine Hilfe verzichten müssen, müssen wir es so hinbekommen. Ich muss es einfach schaffen."

Er lächelte sie schwach an. „Das wirst du auch. Lass uns zurückapparieren."

Wenigstens hatte der Tag noch einige Lichtblicke. Zum einen hatten George und Fred es geschafft, innerhalb eines Tages an all die illegalen Zutaten zu kommen und sie den anderen zu geben und zum anderen waren Tonks und Lupin zum Abendessen gekommen. Natürlich war es wieder komisch für Sirius und Remus, aber nach einigen zögerlichen Gesprächsanfängen konnten auch sie sich in ein Thema vertiefen, sodass der Altersunterschied vergessen wurde.

xXx

Hermione hatten einen strikten Plan bezüglich des Sentimentia-Trankes aufgestellt. Größtenteils übernahm sie das Brauen, aber zu Zeiten, wo die drei in der Aurorenschule waren, musste Sirius diverse Aufgaben übernehmen.

„Und haltet euch streng an dem Plan!", bläute Hermione ihnen immer wieder ein, „Vergesst das nicht! Ein kleiner Fehler und-..."

„Ja, ja", brummte Ron und schnitt die Duftzwiebeln, „Wie könnten wir das nur vergessen?"

Der Trank brodelte nun schon zwei Wochen. Bisher lief alles nach Plan und Hermione ließ sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen neben Sirius auf die Sitzbank sinken. „Ich lös' dich jetzt wieder ab, danke."

Er behielt den Rührstab in der Hand. „Kommt nicht in Frage. Hast du mal wieder einen Blick in den Spiegel geworfen? Deine Augenringe breiten sich jeden Tag weiter aus."

Mit verletzter Miene griff sie nach dem Glas mit den Rattenschwänzen. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich nicht Bella Tausendschön bin."

„Ich will doch nur damit sagen, dass ich mir Sorgen um _dich_ mache", antwortete er sanft. „Du hast wieder nur sehr wenig geschlafen."

„Ich bin's gewohnt."

Er seufzte nur und rührte emsig weiter, als sie ein gelbes Pulver hinzufügte. Violetter Dampf stieg auf, der ihm die Augen tränen ließ, und er merkte, wie müde er wurde. „Soll das so sein?"

„Ja, das ist normal", antwortete sie mit schläfriger Stimme, „Völlig normal..." Ihre Lider klappten zu und sie rutsche von der Bank.

Sirius ließ auf der Stelle den Rührstab los und sprang ihr zur Seite, um sie hochzuheben. „Hermione!" Eindringlich schüttelte er sie kurz, bis sie ihre Augen langsam blinzelnd wieder öffnete.

„Was'n los?", nuschelte sie dumpf, während er nur erleichtert aufatmete.

„Du bist umekippt. Glaubst du mir jetzt, dass du dich übernimmst?"

Sie schüttelte träge den Kopf, bis sie die Augen aufriss und sich stocksteif aufrichtete. „Der Trank!"

„Mit ihm ist alles in Ordnung", beruhigte er sie, „Ich habe wie vorgegeben dreimal umgerührt." Er seufzte, während er sich wieder mit ihr auf den Schoß auf die Bank setzte. Hermione kuschelte sich mit einem wohligen Geräusch von sich gebend an seine Brust.

„Du willst diesen Trank wirklich brauen und alles wissen, was?", raunte er ihr sanft zu, ehe er zweimal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn rührte.

Sie nickte, bis er sich plötzlich verkrampfte. Irritiert richtete sie sich auf. „Was ist?", fragte sie alamiert.

Doch er konnte ihr nicht antworten. Ein Zittern erfasste Sirius' Körper, während er mit einem Stöhnen nach seinem Kopf griff. Er rutschte mit ihr von der Bank herunter und sank auf die Knie, begleitet von seinem keuchenden Atem.

„Ein Anfall", hauchte sie panisch, während das Herz ihr bis zum Hals schlug. Das Schlimmste war, dass sie auch rein gar nichts während dieser Attacken unternehmen konnte! So schlang sie nur ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper und drückte ihn beruhigend an sich.

Er stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus und ein Zucken durchfuhr seinen Körper, bis sich seine Atmung beruhigte und er sich nach ein paar Minuten erschöpft aufrichtete. Als er die Augen öffnete, wirbelten verschiedenste Emotionen darin.

„Ich habe sie wieder gesehen... Es... Es ist immer da." Gehetzt blickte er auf einen Punkt über ihrer Schulter, doch Hermione wusste, dass er noch nicht vollständig bei Bewusstsein war.

„Wer sind sie, Sirius? Was hast du gesehen?", fragte sie eindringlich, doch als er nur den Kopf schüttelte und die Augen erneut öffnete, erkannte sie das vertraute Grau. Er war wieder bei ihr.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er heiser. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht."

Nachdem sie sich beide wieder gefasst hatten und der Trank auch keinen Schaden genommen hatte, legte Hermione ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich immer weiter machen will? Genau aus dem Grund will ich wissen, was dahinter steckt. Genau deshalb kann ich nicht aufgeben."

xXx

„In zwei Tagen ist der Trank fertig", informiert Hermione glücklich die anderen. „Wir können ihn jetzt nur bei niedriger Flamme köcheln lassen, mehr ist nicht zu tun."

„Das ist doch prima", nickte Harry zufrieden, „Dann steht ja nicht dagegen, dass wir heute Abend zum Treffen gehen, was?"

Sirius blickte von dem Schachbrett auf. „Welches Treffen?"

Ron setzte seinen Springer. „Unser Jahrgang wollte sich heute Abend im_Tropfenden Kessel_ treffen. Mal gucken, wer sich verändert hat, wer was macht... Sowas eben."

Als sich alle erhoben und zu ihren Zimmern verschwanden, um sich fertig zu machen, hielt Sirius Hermione am Arm fest. „Du gehst auch?"

„Natürlich, was denkst du denn?"

„Dann mach ich mich wohl besser auch fertig..."

Hermione schluckte. Hier kam der Punkt, den sie immer gemieden hatte und deshalb nicht mit ihm über das Jahrgangstreffen gesprochen hatte. „Sirius... Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber ich möchte nicht, dass du mitkommst."

Langsam ließ er seine Hand sinken, während er sie mit emotionsloser Miene anstarrte. „Du willst mich nicht dabeihaben", stellte er fest, bevor er mit gezwungen ruhiger Stimme weiterfragte: „Schämst du dich für mich?"

„Das ist es nicht!", warf sie verweifelt ein, „Das ist es ganz und gar nicht! Ich will nur nicht, dass sie uns mit blöden Fragen löchern und sich auf dich stürzen werden! So werden wir niemal einen gemütlichen Abend verbringen können!"

Er sank mit verschränkten Armen wieder zurück in den Sessel. „Dann geh und amüsier dich ohne mich. Ich scheine eh nur eine Last zu sein."

Sie sah, dass Diskutieren keinen Zweck hatte – Sirius hatte wieder einmal auf stur geschaltet. Seufzend drehte sie sich weg, auch wenn ihr schlechtes Gewissen sie plagte.

xXx

Was Hermione nicht ahnen konnte, war, dass Sirius ihr trotzdem gefolgt war. Er trug die Haare offen, damit er nicht sofort erkannt wurde und hielt sich in den Schatten des Pubs auf, aber dennoch... er war anwesend. Und er beobachtete jeden ihrer Schritte.

Und das war nicht alles. Er war auch rasend vor Eifersucht.

Und der Grund war der rundgesichtige junge Mann, mit dem sich Hermione schon den ganzen Abend unterhalten hatte. Wie konnte Sirius wissen, dass es sich um Neville handelte? Hätte er Neville bei dem Besuch bei Luna kennengelernt, wäre das alles kein Problem gewesen, aber so...

Fatal._Äußerst_ fatal.

Nach einer Stunde reichte es ihm. Zorn und Eifersucht brodelten in ihm und verhinderten jedes rationale Denken. Sirius stand ruckartig auf und stieß dabei mehrere leere Feuerwiskeygläser um, die er bereits geleert hatte. Damit zog er allerdings nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der ehemaligen Hogwarts-Schüler auf sich, die sich munter weiterunterhielten und lachten.

Die Lippen fest aufeinandergepresst ging er mit langen Schritten aus dem_Tropfenden Kessel_. Zeit, mal eine _richtige_ Bar zu besuchen und nicht nur dieses Kindergesöff serviert zu bekommen.

Er knackte mit den Fingerknöcheln. Es war Zeit, sich mal wieder so richtig auszutoben.

xXx

Hermione runzelte überrascht die Stirn. „Molly und Arthur sind noch wach? Es ist Licht in der Küche an."

Ron grinste. „Normal schlafen sie immer um diese Zeit. Wer weiß, was die beiden gerade treiben..."

„Ron!" Entrüstet schlug ihm Ginny auf den Arm, bevor sie an Harrys Seite trat. „Lass uns schlafen gehen, ich bin müde."

Ron öffnete bereits den Mund, um eine zweideutige Bemerkung fallen zu lassen, doch die beiden verschwanden schneller als man es für möglich gehalten hätte und er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich hau mich dann auch mal aufs Ohr."

„Ist gut", sagte Hermione, „Ich wollte mir eh noch ein Glas Wasser holen. Ich mach dann das Küchenlicht aus."

Als er die Treppe hoch verschwand und sie die Küche betrat, hob sie überrascht eine Augenbraue. „Sirius! Was machst du denn noch so spät hier?"

Er hob langsam den Kopf. „Auf dich warten." Unbeholfen stand er auf und stieß dabei den Küchenstuhl nach hinten, der sogleich klappernd auf die Fliesen prallte.

„Pst, nicht so laut!" Schnell sprang sie zu ihm, um den Stuhl wieder aufrecht zu stellen. Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, zuckte sie zurück. „Du hast getrunken."

„Wenn du dich amüsierst, warum darf ich dann nicht auch?", schnappte er plötzlich in einem giftigen Tonfall, sodass sie automatisch einen Schritt zurücktrat.

„Moment mal. Habe ich was verpasst? Ist was passiert?"

Er knallte die Handfläche auf die Tischplatte. „Tu doch nicht so unschuldig!" Er schwankte kurz, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte. „War der Abend schön? Hattest du Spaß? Spaß mit Leuten, für die du dich nicht schämen musst?"

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich mich nicht für dich schäme!", erwiderte sie hitzig. Ihre Stimmen waren lauter geworden. Was überschütterte er sie plötzlich mit solchen Vorwürfen?

„Wie konnte ich das vergessen?", höhnte er und imitierte ihr Lachen, als er eine Szene mit ihr und Neville nachahmte. „Wer war denn dein neuer Freund? Ihm stellt man bestimmt nicht so viele Fragen wie mir! Das ist dir doch lieber, oder nicht?"

„Woher weißt du von Neville?", fragte sie scharf, bevor sich ihre Augen zu Schlitzen verengten. „Du hast uns nachspioniert!"

„Zu Recht! Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe!", sagte er kalt und musterte sie zornig. „Neville? Denkst du im Ernst, ich wäre jetzt so blöd und nehm dir die Lüge ab? Das erzählst du mir doch nur, damit ich denke, dass du die ganze Zeit mit Lunas ach-so-treuem Ehegatten herumgehangen hast und nicht mit deinem neuen Lover!"

„Du bist betrunken!", fauchte sie zurück, „Denkst du wirklich, ich würde dich so belügen?"

„Ja!", blaffte Sirius sogleich zurück. Er sah nicht den verletzten Ausdruck in ihren Augen.

„Ich werde diesen Abend nicht mehr mit dir darüber reden. Du bist eindeutig nicht in einem geeigneten Zustand dafür", brachte sie mit wackeliger Stimme hervor.

„Geh doch und heul dich bei deinem Neuen aus", herrschte er sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken an, „Ich scheine dir ja nicht mehr gut genug zu sein."

Und da platzte Hermione der Kragen. „Ach, weißt du was? Du kannst mich mal!", schrie sie ihm völlig außer Kontrolle ins Gesicht.

Wut blitzte in seinen Augen. „Gerne! Hättest du es lieber von vorn oder von hinten?!"

Hermione keuchte nur fassungslos auf, ehe sie sich ohne ein weiteres Wort umdrehte und die Küche verlassen wollte, doch Sirius packte sie an der Schulter und riss sie zu sich herum. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig", sagte er barsch.

Er hatte nicht mit dem brennenden Schmerz der Ohrfeige gerechnet, die ihn wieder zur Besinnung bringen sollte. „Oh doch, das sind wir", presste Hermione mit zitternder und wutverbrannter Stimme hervor, ehe sie sich losriss und mit Tränen in den Augen in ihr Zimmer verschwand.

--------------------

_tbc_

_Vorschau aufs nächste Kapitel:_

_Aufgelöst ließ Hermione sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Bett sinken._

„_Und es ist alles meine Schuld", sagte sie verzweifelt, „Nur weil ich nicht auf die Zeit geachtet habe! Normal sollte es keine Nebenwirkung geben..."_

„_Wahrscheinlich ist er einfach nur sehr, sehr erschöpft", versuchte Ron sie zu trösten._

„_Meinst du?" _

„_Wieso nicht? Immerhin atmet er noch-..."_

„_Aber genauso gut kann er wieder in einer Dimension gefangen sein! Und was, wenn es diesmal für Dauer ist? __Was wenn-..."_

_-------------------------------------------- _

**Reviews?:)**

**Viele Grüße,**

**Puma**


	13. Finding the answers

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese spezielle Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :)._

_**Zusatzinfo:**__ Band 7 ist und wird nicht berücksichtigt, da ich ihn zum damaligen Zeitpunkt, als ich die Storyline erstellt hab, noch nicht gelesen habe. Die anderen aber schon – so gut es geht. ;)_

* * *

**B**(l)ack **A**gain

_By Puma Padfoot_

xXx

Kapitel Dreizehn: Finding the answers

Der Fuchsbau war still. Unnatürlich still.

Als Sirius nur in schwarzer Hose gekleidet in die Küche kam, sah er lediglich Harry an der Anrichte stehen, der Frühstück für sich und Ginny vorbereitete, um es später im Bett genießen zu können. Stumm nickten sie sich zur Begrüßung zu, ehe sich Black mit einem gedämpften Stöhnen an den Tisch setzte. Schon das bloße Klappern von Harrys Hantieren dröhnte in seinen Ohren und ließ die penetranten Schmerzwellen in seinem Kopf sanft, aber unnachgiebig pulsieren.

„Kaffee?", fragte Harry nach, schenkte ihm aber ohne die Antwort abzuwarten einen großen Becher ein.

„Danke", sagte Sirius heiser, ehe er einen trüben Blick auf die Uhr richtete. Es war früher Mittag; Arthur war bei der Arbeit und Molly einkaufen.

Nachdem Harry das Tablett ausreichend bestückt hatte, setzte er sich dem anderen Mann gegenüber. Sie schwiegen erst eine Weile, bis er schließlich erneut das Wort ergriff.

„Ihr habt euch gestritten?"

Sirius nickte düster.

„Wir... haben eure Stimmen gehört. Ihr seid ziemlich laut geworden", fuhr Harry zögerlich fort. „Was war der Grund?"

„Ein ganz beschissener. Ich fasste eine Situation falsch auf, hatte kein Vertrauen und war rasend vor – vor Eifersucht." Er atmete tief durch und legte den Kopf in die Handflächen. „Ich betrank mich und so führte eins zum anderen. Ich akzeptierte ihre Worte nicht."

Harry nickte langsam. „Klingt übel, richtig übel. Ich will auch gar nicht nachbohren, was genau dich so aufgeregt hat, aber... Tut es dir leid?"

„Ja, verdammt!", brach es aus Sirius mit lauter Stimme heraus, ehe er sich wieder fing und leiser hinzufügte: „Ich hatte sie wie den letzten Dreck behandelt. Auf meine Art und Weise."

„Dann entschuldige dich bei ihr. Ihr ward zwar richtig laut, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie-..."

„Sie meinte, wir wären fertig."

„Oh."

„Ja." Sirius starrte missmutig in seinen Kaffee, bis er erneut dumpf stöhnen die Augen schloss und den Kopf in die kühlen Handflächen sinken ließ. Nach einer Weile seufzte er. „Diese brennend heiße Eifersucht, die dich rasend macht... Kennst du das?"

Sein Patensohn nickte mitfühlend. „Jaah, ich kenne das. Ist wirklich gar nicht schön... Vor allem, weil man kaum etwas dagegen unternehmen kann. Aber jetzt gehst du hoch zu ihr und sagst ihr, wie daneben du dich benommen hast. Wenn du einer Frau Untreue unterstellst, ist Hermione die letzte, auf der das zutreffen würde."

Sein Gegenüber brummte nur kurz.

„Entschuldige dich einfach bei ihr", beharrte Harry. „Immerhin hast du erkannt, dass du falsch gehandelt hast. Das wird sie verstehen und dir dann auch möglicherweise vergeben."

„Meinst du?", kam die zweifelnde Gegenfrage.

Harry lächelte bei dem hoffnungsvollen Klang seiner Stimme. „Bestimmt. Ich kenn doch unsere Hermione." Er stand auf und griff nach dem Tablett. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Du solltest ihr mehr vertrauen. Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber weißt du was? Ich gönn dir den Kater von Herzen." Und mit einem leisen Lachen verschwand er, ehe Sirius aufgesprungen war und ihn schnappen konnte.

Aber wenn er schon einmal auf den Beinen war, dann konnte er auch gleich zu Hermione ins Zimmer gehen und sich entschuldigen. Als Sirius vor ihrer Tür stand, überlegte er noch für einen kurzen Moment, ob er sich ein Hemd holen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen, damit er nicht weitere Gründe fand, sich möglicherweise nicht mehr zu entschuldigen.

Als sie nicht auf sein Klopfen und leises Fragen reagierte, öffnete er die Tür um einen kleinen Spalt.

„Verschwinde!", tönte es sogleich gereizt von ihrem Bett zu ihm herüber. Als er dennoch ihr Zimmer betrat und sich im düsteren Licht umsah – denn die Vorhänge waren noch geschlossen – sah er nur einen großen, zusammengeknuddelten Haufen Bettdecke auf der Matratze liegen. Eindeutig hatte sie sich dadrunter verkrochen. Seufzend trat er näher.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst weggehen!"

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich es bin?", fragte er ruhig und blieb vor ihrem Bett stehen. Man sah nichts von ihr, außer vage Konturen.

„Ich weiß es einfach", kam es gedämpft zurück und lächelnd streckte Sirius die Hand aus, um die Bettdecke sanft von ihrem Kopf zu ziehen, doch Hermione hielt sie mit unerwarteter Stärke fest. „Lass mich!"

Er sank in die Hocke. „Ich wollte mich entschuldigen", sagte er leise.

„Wer sagt, dass ich eine Entschuldigung von dir hören will? Geschweige denn annehmen!" Ihre Stimme brach ab und er hörte sie unterdrückt schluchzen. Jetzt zerriss es ihm fast das Herz.

„Hör mal, Hermione, es tut mir leid. Wie ich mich gestern benommen habe-..."

„Du weißt gar nichts!" Und damit rollte sie sich ruckartig auf die andere Seite, weg von ihm, und brach erneut in Tränen aus. Zwar weinte sie stumm, aber er sah sie unter der Decke beben.

Als Sirius erkannte, dass er so nicht mit ihr reden konnte, blieb er für einen Moment schweigend am Rand stehen, ehe er seine Animagus-Gestalt annahm. Als großer, schwarzer wuscheliger Hund tapste er unterwürfig zum anderen Kopfende, klemmte den Schwanz zwischen die Beine und winselte.

„Komm mir nicht mit dieser Masche", sagte Hermione schwach, ehe er schon bei ihrem Gesicht war und seine Schnauze unter die Bettdecke schob, um sie gegen ihre Wange zu legen. Seine Hundeaugen blickten sie sanft und entschuldigend ein und plötzlich brach all ihr Widerstand. Erneut wurde sie von ihren Gefühlen durchschüttelt, erneut rollten ihr Tränen über das Gesicht, bis sie ihre Hände und ihr Gesicht in sein dichtes Fell vergrub und lautlos weinte. „Du hast mich mit deinen Anschuldigungen verletzt. Sehr verletzt sogar."

Er harrte aus, ohne sich zu bewegen, bis er ihre Decke mit der Schnauze anhob und geschmeidig zu ihr ins Warme kletterte. Sie machte auch gleich Platz für ihn, ließ ihn aber nicht los, sondern drückte sich enger an ihn heran. Nun war der geeignete Zeitpunkt, um sich zurückzuverwandeln.

Hermione quiekte kurz erschrocken auf, als sie registrierte, dass er nur in Hose bekleidet war, doch Sirius schloss sie sofort in eine enge Umarmung.

„Ich weiß. Ich hätte dir mehr vertrauen sollen. Ich _weiß_, dass ich dir vertrauen kann", betonte er und strich ihr über den Rücken, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte. „Ich... habe meine Fehler erkannt." Er stockte kurz, bis er heiser fragte: „Vergibst du mir?"

Sie schwieg, bis sie leise sagte: „Ist dir klar, was du mir vorgeworfen hattest?"

„Ja. Und ich war betrunken. Ich war ein Arsch."

„Und zwar sowas von", schniefte sie. Nach einer Weile legte sie dennoch ihren Kopf zögerlich gegen seinen Oberkörper und lauschte seinem ruhigen, kräftigen Pulsschlag. Er beruhigte ungemein. Es brauchten keine weiteren Worte mehr gesprochen werden.

Nach ein paar Minuten hob Sirius die Bettdecke an, sodass sie wenigstens wieder den Kopf frei hatten. Er schenkte Hermione noch ein kleines, entschuldigendes Lächeln, ehe sie sich wieder entspannten und die Wärme des anderen genossen.

„Und Sirius..."

„Ja?"

„Unterstell mir nie wieder so eine dreiste Lüge."

Er küsste ihre Schläfe. „Versprochen."

Nach einer Weile stupste er sie an. „Hermione?"

„Hm?"

„Wenn du willst, kannst du dir später einen Poff-Poff zulegen..."

Wider Willen musste sie lachen. „Idiot!"

xXx

Der Trank war fertig und einsatzbereit. Doch bevor Sirius ihn einnehmen sollte, wollten sie die wichtigsten Ordensmitglieder ebenfalls verständigen.

„Denn ich glaube, auch sie haben ein großes Interesse daran, warum genau Sirius jetzt wieder unter uns weilt", erklärte Hermione.

So hatten sich Moody, Remus, McGonagall und Kingsley noch zusätzlich zum Abendessen bei den Weasleys eingefunden, ehe die Prodezur stattfinden sollte. Dennoch war Sirius das ganze Abendessen nervös und nachdem sie den Nachtisch verspeist hatten, sprang er vom Stuhl hoch und verschwand in sein Zimmer.

Mit einem entschuldigen Lächeln stand Hermione auf. „Ich rede kurz mit ihm. Wir kommen dann gleich."

Sie klopfte an seine Zimmertür, trat aber ohne die Antwort abzuwarten ein. „Sirius...?"

Er saß auf der Fensterbank bei weit geöffneten Fenstern und blickte in die Dämmerung. Warme Abendluft wehte ins Zimmer. Hermione stellte sich schweigend an seine Seite und legte ihr Kinn auf seine Schulter. „Ein schöner Anblick", begann sie leise.

„Ein Anblick, den ich vielleicht gar nicht mehr genießen werden kann", antwortete er.

Irritiert richtete sie sich auf. „Wie meinst du das?"

Er ging nicht auf ihre Frage ein, sondern drehte sich zu ihr und umfasste ihr Gesicht vorsichtig mit beiden Händen. „Genau wie deinen Anblick." Plötzlich sah er so verletzlich aus, dass sie schlucken musste.

„Wovor hast du Angst?", wisperte sie.

Sirius atmete aus und ließ sie los. „Vor der Zukunft. Vor meiner Vergangenheit in der Zukunft. Ich... Vielleicht ist beim Brauen etwas schief gegangen."

„Wir haben alles richtig gemacht. Uns ist kein Fehler unterlaufen."

„Vielleicht erfahre ich etwas, was ich gar nicht wissen will!", platzte es unsicher aus ihm heraus. „Vielleicht... möchte ich gar nicht wissen, was genau hinter der ganzen Schleier-Sache steckt! Vielleicht sollte ich einfach so weiterleben wie bisher und-..." Er brach ruckartig ab, bevor er sich mit beiden Händen an der Fensterbank festkrallte und keuchend die nächste Attacke überwand.

Er zitterte noch wie Espenlaub, als Hermione ihn fest umarmte. „Genau aus dem Grund solltest du nicht einfach so weiterleben. Du wirst es nicht können. Was du… wir… brauchen, sind Antworten auf all die Fragen. Fragen, wie was es mit diesen Anfällen auf sich hat."

„Durch die Antworten werden meine Anfälle auch nicht verschwinden. Außerdem sind sie schon seltener und schwächer geworden und ich werde immer besser, gegen sie anzukämpfen..."

„Aber sie helfen uns zu verstehen. Und damit kannst du stärker werden."

Als er schwieg, beugte sie sich zögerlich zu ihm hin, bis er sie unerwartet zu sich hinzog und seine Lippen auf ihre presste. Ihr Kuss hatte zwar einen vorsichtigen, zarten Anfang, nahm aber bald fast schon verzweifelte Züge an.

„Falls ich nicht mehr der bin, der ich war", raunte Sirius ihr zu, nachdem sie sich getrennt hatten.

„Küss mich lieber nochmal, nachdem du die Prozedur hinter dir hast", erwiderte sie trotzig, „anstatt jetzt mit pessimistischen Gedanken umherzustreunern."

Grinsend stand er auf. „Ich erinner dich daran."

Kingsley stand auf, als beide das Wohnzimmer betraten. Er kam Sirius entgegen. „Fühlst du dich bereit?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Muss ja."

Mad Eye reichte ihm die kleine Phiole. „Und schön alles trinken, sonst wirkt er nicht", knurrte er.

Wortlos griff Sirius danach und leerte das Gefäß mit einem Zug. „Schmeckt scheußlich", kommentierte er, bevor er sich auf den bereitgestellten Stuhl hinter sich sinken ließ. Alle beobachteten ihn gebannt, doch nichts änderte sich. „Soll nicht irgendwas passieren?"

Hermione tätschelte seine Hand. „Die Wirkung setzt nach ein, zwei Minuten ein. Sie fungiert ähnlich wie ein starkes Beruhigungsmittel. Du wirst dich nachher an nichts von der Befragung erinnern."

Schmollend verschränkte er die Arme. „Na super."

Die junge Frau nickte McGonagall und Kingsley zu. Sirius befand sich jetzt im Abfrage-bereitem Stadium. „Denkt dran", ermahnte sie sie, „Ihr habt fünf Minuten. Danach müssen wir die Befragung abbrechen, weil sonst ernste Schäden entstehen können."

„Sirius Black", adressierte ihn Minerva, „Wie geht es dir?"

Lächelnd drehte er den Kopf in ihre Richtung. „Bis auf die Rückblicke ganz gut."

„Meinst du mit den Rückblicken die Anfälle, unter denen du leidest?"

„Ja." Er seufzte und schloss die Augen.

„Die Rückblicke", bellte Moody so unmittelbar, dass alle zusammenzuckten, „Sind das Wahnvorstellungen deinerseits?"

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Vielmehr sind es... Teile des Gefüges..." Seine Stimme wurde abwesend und sein Blick fixierte einen Punkt nahe der Küchenuhr. Die Übrigen wechselten einen ratlosen Blick.

„Gefüge?", fragte Kingsley nach.

Sirius blickte ihn traurig an. „Dort, wo ich herkomme."

„Aber...", begann McGonagall, ehe sie sich straffte. „Black, was sehen Sie wärend Ihrer Anfälle?"

„Die Dimension. Sie... sie ist rot, nein, mehr schwarz... Aber irgendwie auch verschwommen, surreal. Sie ist kalt und man hört... Schreie. Schmerz." Er hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und sie sahen, dass seine Hände zu zittern begannen. Hermione krallte sich besorgt in Rons Arm.

„Du sagtest, du kämest aus dem Gefüge. Sind die Dimension und das Gefüge ein und dasselbe?"

„Ja."

„Wie genau bist du wieder aus dem Schleier aufgetaucht? Wieso sagst du, du kämest aus dem Gefüge?"

Sirius atmete tief ein. „Eigentlich war es Zufall", begann er fast schon in einem Plauderton. „Wenn man durch den Schleier fällt, gelang man in eine Dimension. Der Schleier hält einen in diesem Gefüge fest, daher fällt man auf der anderen Seite des Torbogens nicht durch. Es... es ist nicht einfach, ihm zu entkommen. Bei mir hat es ja auch Jahre gedauert."

„Aber es hat funktioniert", bohrte Kingsley weiter nach, „Wie?"

Sirius betrachtete ihn ruhig. „Du musst wissen, dass es dich in mehreren Formen gibt. Und zwar so oft, wie ein sehr starkes Ereignis die jeweilige Person so stark erschüttert, dass sich ein kleiner Teil der Seele ändert." Sein Blick wurde erneut abwesend. „Bei mir war es mit 21 Jahren der Tod von Lily und James..."

Als Hermione einen schnellen Blick zu Harry warf, sah sie, dass dieser den Kiefer fest aufeinandergepresst hatte.

„Wie soll es uns in mehreren Formen geben?"

„Du merkst nichts von ihnen", sagte Black nach einer Weile, „weil sie sich alle in dem Gefüge befinden. Alle, außer das aktuelle Modell. Das ist auf der Erde." Er lächelte traurig und zitterte erneut.

„Das erklärt noch nicht, wie du zurückkehren konntest."

Diesmal dauerte es auch länger, bis er wieder antworten konnte. Die Worte schienen ihm schwerer und schwerer zu fallen, aber der Trank war stärker.

„Eigentlich... war es gar nicht vorgesehen, dass mein älteres Ich – der 36-Jährige – durch den Schleier fallen sollte. Durch diese... unerwartete Wendung... trat eine Störung in das Gefüge ein." Seine Atemzüge wurden kürzer. „Die Störung verursachte ein Ungleichgewicht in der Dimension. Einer war zuviel, was im Umkehrschluss hieß... einer musste wieder raus." Sirius schluckte. „Ich habe Durst", krächzte er.

„Gleich", entgegnete Kingsley. „Es entstand also eine Störung im Schleier, beziehungsweise in seinem Gefüge. Diese Störung musste wieder ausgeglichen werden. Und du warst der Ausgleich?"

Er nickte. „Es war alles nur Zufall... Es hätte... genauso gut ein anderes Ich treffen können..."

„Aber wie funktionierte der Ausgleich? Einfach so?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wurde von etwas aus dem Bann gezogen. Ich wachte... wieder in meinem Zimmer auf."

Moody stellte sich neben Shacklebolt. „Aber warum erst vier Jahre später? Warum nicht gleich, nachdem der alte Sirius hindurchfiel und durch diese unerwartete Aktion das Ungleichgewicht in die Dimension brachte?"

„Es... ist schwer zu erklären, selber kaum zu fassen... Zeit hat im Gefüge keine Bedeutung mehr." Er lächelte erschöpft in die Runde, während sich Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn sammelten. „Nur weil die Mathematik und die Physik versuchen, Zeit und Dimensionen zu beschreiben, bleibt sie ein Mysterium mit vielen offenen Fragen. Nicht alles lässt sich erklären."

Als ein erneutes, diesmal heftigeres Zittern seinen Körper durchfuhr, sprang Hermione auf. „Genug! Die Befragungszeit wurde schon überschritten, der Verwendung des Trankes sind Grenzen gesetzt!"

Moody blickte sie scharf an. „Aber-..."

„Nichts aber!", erwiderte sie heftig, „Wir haben gehört, was wir wollten, ob es uns gefällt oder nicht. Mehr wird nicht aus ihm herauszubekommen sein. Der Trank greift bis ins tiefste Unterbewusstsein! Was er alles im Schleier erlebt haben muss..." Sie starrte fassungslos auf den jungen, schwarzhaarigen Mann, der sich an die Armlehnen des Stuhls krallte. „Es muss mehr als schrecklich gewesen sein."

„Wie die Hölle", stimmte ihr Remus düster zu.

Sie lächelte ihn schwach an. „Sagte er das nicht sogar am Tag seiner Registrierung? Im Ministerium?"

„Kann sein." Er packte seinen Freund unter die Schultern und hob ihn aus den Stuhl. Sirius antwortete nicht mehr. „Ich bring ihn in sein Zimmer. Lassen wir ihn schlafen, er hat sich die Ruhe verdient."

Schweigend machten sie Platz, während sich eine bedrückende Stille ausbreitete.

„Das ist mehr als schockierend", sagte Molly nach einer Zeit.

„Aber immerhin wissen wir jetzt... Gründe. Und haben die Antworten, die wir wollten", meinte Hermione schwach, bevor sie Remus hinterherblickte, der Sirius langsam die Treppe hoch begleitete. „Ich hoffe, wir haben nicht einen zu hohen Preis dafür gezahlt."

xXx

Sirius regte sich seit über vierundzwanzig Stunden nicht mehr.Besorgt schauten sie alle zwei Stunden nach ihm, doch er schien auch keine Anzeichen auf Fieber oder Ähnlichem zu haben. Aufgelöst ließ sich Hermione auf den Stuhl vor seinem Bett sinken.

„Und es ist alles meine Schuld", sagte sie verzweifelt, „Nur weil ich nicht auf die Zeit geachtet habe! Normal sollte es keine Nebenwirkung geben..."

„Wahrscheinlich ist er einfach nur sehr, sehr erschöpft", versuchte Ron sie zu trösten.

„Meinst du?"

„Wieso nicht? Immerhin atmet er noch-..."

„Aber genauso gut kann er wieder in einer Dimension gefangen sein! Und was, wenn es diesmal für Dauer ist? Was wenn-..."

„Nur durch den Trank?", runzelte er skeptisch die Stirn, schwieg aber ebenfalls.

Schließlich drehte sich Hermione zu ihm um. „Wenn du willst, kannst du schon gehen. Ich warte noch einen Moment. Ich hab mir ein Buch mitgebracht."

Als sie wieder alleine war, beugte sie sich über Sirius rüber und betrachtete unglücklich sein friedliches Gesicht. „Worin habe ich dich nur reingeritten?", wisperte sie niedergeschlagen. Doch er antwortete nicht, natürlich nicht. Sie gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn, ehe sie sich zurücklehnte und nach ihrem Buch griff. Es versprach, eine lange Nacht zu werden.

xXx

Sie wachte dadurch auf, dass etwas über ihre Hand strich. Mit einem gedämpften Stöhnen richtete sie sich auf, während verkrampfte Muskeln protestierend schmerzten.

„Hermione?", erklang Sirius rauhe Stimme durch die Dunkelheit.

Sofort war sie hellwach und stürzte zum Kopfende. „Sirius!", keuchte sie überglücklich und schaltete die kleine Nachttischlampe an. Und dort lag er: Erschöpft, mit bläulichen Ringen unter den Augen, aber er lächelte.

„Könntest du mir etwas zu trinken holen? Ich habe wahnsinnigen Durst."

Glücklich sprang sie auf und eilte los, um ihm Wasser zu holen, wurde allerdings von einem kurzen Schwindel aufgehalten. Ihr Kreislauf war ziemlich heruntergefahren, nachdem sie so lange gesessen hatte. Es war tief in der Nacht, alle anderen waren bereits schlafen gegangen. Als sie wiederkam, hatte er sich bereits aufgerichtet und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"

Hermione blickte auf ihre Uhr. „Über einunddreißig Stunden. Wir hatten uns alle schon Sorgen gemacht."

Gierig trank er das Glas leer und schüttete sich etwas nach. „Du besonders, nehme ich an."

Zärtlich strich sie ihm über die Schulter. „Was denkst _du_ denn?" Sie lächelte.

Nachdem Sirius seinen Durst gelöscht hatte, blickte er sie fragend an. „Also, was habe ich alles geplappert, nachdem ich den Trank eingenommen hatte?"

Unbehaglich rutschte sie auf den Stuhl hin und her. „Ziemlich ernüchternde Tatsachen", gab sie zu, ehe er nach ihrer Hand griff.

„Sagst du sie mir?"

Hermione zögerte. Es war mehr als sein gutes Recht. Schließlich nickte sie. „Ja...", begann sie langsam, „Ich werde dir alles erzählen."

Für die folgenden Minuten erklang nur ihre leise Stimme, die ab und an von Nachfragen unterbrochen wurde. Sie bemühte sich, kein einziges Detail auszulassen und es möglichst getreu nachzuerzählen. Als sie schließlich geendet hatte, breitet sich Stille zwischen ihnen aus.

„Wow", sagte Sirius nach einer Weile.

Hermione nickte. „Das kannst du laut sagen."

Sie schwiegen erneut, bis er sich lächelnd zu ihr drehte. „Da bin ich froh, dass ich es geschafft habe."

Sie versank in dem dunklen Grau seiner Augen. „Auch wenn es gemein klingt... Ich bin auch froh, dass _du_ hier bist, und nicht dein älteres Ich. Ich meine... Du bist er, er ist du. Ihr seid dieselbe Person."

„Ja", er nickte düster, „Nur zu anderen Zeitpunkten."

„Wir haben so gelitten, als du damals gestorben bist, einfach weg warst. Besonders Harry und Remus. Es war schrecklich." Sie zeichnete abwesend Kreise auf sein Bettlaken, bis sie unmittelbar den Kopf hob und ihm wieder in die Augen blickte. „Und jetzt würde _ich_ schrecklich leiden, wenn du nicht mehr da wärst. Noch mehr als damals."

Lächelnd umfasste er ihr Gesicht. „Aber ich bin da. Und ich habe auch nicht vor, so schnell wieder zu verschwinden." Sanft legte er seine Lippen auf ihre und sie genoss es; es war wie ihr erster gemeinsamer Kuss. Wie ein Neuanfang.

Er fuhr mit seinen Lippen an ihren Wangen und Kiefer entlang. „Mir fällt ein... Ich sollte dich noch küssen, nachdem ich die Prozedur hinter mir hätte."

Sie erwiderte sein Grinsen. „Dann mal los."

* * *

_tbc_

**Puh! Das Gespräch unter dem Trank war eins der schwersten zu schreiben! Ich hoffe, ich konnte deutlich machen, wie ich mir das mit dem Gefüge vorstelle und wie es für Sirius möglich war, wieder aufzutauchen. Und -hihi- in diesem Kapitel ist zum Schluss auch ein Absatz in der letzten Szene, der Vorausdeutungen auf das Sequel machen wird, bzw. auf dessen Problematik. :D Noch ein Kapitel wird folgen, dann ist "B(l)ack Again" auch schon vorbei... -sniff sniff-  
**

**Wenn Fragen sind, fragt gerne nach - Reviews sind immer wieder gerne gesehen, ihr macht mich echt glücklich damit!  
**

**Viele Grüße,**

**Puma**


	14. Simply Sirius

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Die Figuren, die aus „Harry Potter" bekannt sind, gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich habe mir lediglich die Handlung ausgedacht und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sondern wollte nur Spaß am Schreiben haben. Falls es eine ähnliche Geschichte bereits irgendwo geben sollte und der Autor sich beklaut fühlt, tut es mir leid, aber ich habe diese spezielle Storyline noch nirgendwo gelesen. Ist alles in meinem Hirn entstanden :)._

_**Zusatzinfo:**__ Band 7 ist und wird nicht berücksichtigt, da ich ihn zum damaligen Zeitpunkt, als ich die Storyline erstellt hab, noch nicht gelesen habe. Die anderen aber schon – so gut es geht. ;)_

**Vielen Dank an die Reviewer vom voherigen Kapitel: chris92, LunaNigra, kurai91, Dominiquè **und **Ginny-Hermione Fan! Ihr habt mir damit eine Feude bereitet! **

**Danke auch an Jean nin asar ahi und an Tanya C. Silver für ihre Beta-Arbeit! Durch euch wurden kleine Logikfehler, unrealistische Dialoge oder andere Fehler ausgebügelt xD **

Nun viel Spaß beim letzten Kapitel! Ich würde mich über abschließende Reviews sehr freuen!

* * *

**B**(l)ack **A**gain

_By Puma Padfoot_

xXx

Kapitel Vierzehn: Simply Sirius

Hermione wollte es ihren Freunden sagen. Alles wollte sie ihnen sagen – na gut, _fast_ alles – allerdings ohne die Anwesenheit von Sirius. Es fiel ihr so schon schwer genug, über ihre Gefühle zu sprechen, da brauchte sie sein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen nicht auch noch ständig zu sehen - oder sonstige Gesichtsausdrücke, die sie verunsichern konnten. Aus diesem Grund wartete sie nach einer Aurorentrainingsstunde ab, bis sie ihre beiden besten Freunde in Ruhe sprechen konnte.

„Jungs? Können wir vielleicht noch etwas länger bleiben und nicht gleich nach Hause gehen? Ich möchte noch gern mit euch sprechen... euch was sagen."

Erwartungsvoll hoben beide den Kopf und wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick.

„Ähm, natürlich, kein Problem", sagte Harry, „Aber ich hatte Ginny versprochen, mich noch mit ihr im _Tropfenden Kessel_ zu treffen."

„Das macht nichts", erwiderte Hermione schnell, „Das dauert auch nicht lange. Danach könnt ihr machen, was immer ihr vorhattet." Als Ron hüstelte, warf sie ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Wir können ja gleich dahin apparieren."

Und so fanden sie sich wenige Minuten später in dem Pub wieder und hatten einen Tisch in einer ruhigen, dunklen Ecke in Beschlag genommen. Harry und Ron bestellten sich sogleich ein kühles Butterbier, während Hermione und Ginny – die nur wenig später eintraf – sich einen Cocktail gönnten.

„Also, weshalb hast du uns sprechen wollen? Und zwar überall anders, nur nicht im Fuchsbau", grinste Ron.

Hermione seufzte, während sie spürte, dass sie errötete. Jetzt kam der schwierige Part und es kostete all ihre Überwindung. „Ich... ich habe mich in Sirius verliebt", sagte sie leise und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen nervös über den Glasrand.

Gespielt rollte Ginny mit den Augen. „Als hätten wir das nicht längst mitbekommen!"

„Hey, ich dachte, es wäre fairer, es euch wenigstens zu sagen... irgendwann...", fügte Hermione auf Harrys vielsagenden Blick kleinlaut hinzu.

„Besser spät als nie, hm?", lächelte dieser schief. „Ich bin überhaupt froh, dass Sirius wieder bei uns ist. Er ist schnell wieder der Freund geworden, den wir hatten, bevor..." Er stockte kurz. „Bevor er durch den Schleier fiel."

„Er ist sogar noch viel mehr", wisperte Hermione und senkte verlegen den Blick.

„Seit wann?", fragte Ron unverblümt nach und blickte sie starr an.

Sie zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß auch nicht. Es kam schleichend, ich bemerkte es kaum, bis... wumm!" Sie lachte verlegen auf. „Bis es mich völlig erwischte."

„Ist ja auch nicht schwer bei seiner Art: Ungestüm und immer auf Blödsinn aus", grinste Ginny, ehe sie sich beschwichtigend ihrem Freund zuwandte. „Nicht, dass ich mit dir unzufrieden bin", neckte sie Harry.

„Ich meine, ich freu mich ja für euch, ihr habt auch meinen Segen...", begann Ron, wurde aber von ein empörtes „Ron!" von Hermione unterbrochen. Ungerührt fuhr er fort: „Aber wie soll es weitergehen? Wo soll er zukünftig wohnen?"

„Er wollte sich eine eigene Wohnung suchen", beantwortete Hermione seine Fragen, „Und wenn die Anfälle noch weiter zurückgegangen sind, wollte er als Fluchbrecher bei Gringotts arbeiten."

„Ihr habt schon darüber geredet?", hakte Ginny nach.

Ihre Freundin schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. „Aber sicher, was denkst du denn?"

Harry leerte sein Butterbier. „Aber worüber ich mich am meisten freue, und was einfach nur cool ist... Sirius ist immer noch so wie früher geblieben, zumindest, was von der Erzählungen herrühmt: Freiheitsliebend, stürmisch..."

„Nicht zu bändigen!", warf seine Freundin ein.

„Unbefangen", fügte Ron grinsend hinzu.

„Und stur", verzog Hermione das Gesicht.

„Und genau das ist es, was dich an ihm reizt, hab ich Recht?" Ginny erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

Hermione lächelte nur geheimnisvoll. „Ich gehe dann auch mal wieder." Sie stand auf. „Sonst wundert er sich noch, wo wir bleiben."

„Wo _du_ bleibst", betonte Ron.

„Ja, ja!" Hermione wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand, aber sie lächelte ihnen noch ein letztes Mal zu, bevor sie nach draußen verschwand.

„Das hat sie bestimmt nur gesagt, um wieder bei Sirius zu sein", brummte er.

„Wer kann es ihr verübeln?" Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist doch schön für sie. So, Jungs, wer gibt mir noch einen Papaya-Ananas-Cocktail aus?"

xXx

Zwei Wochen später schlenderten Hermione und Sirius durch die Winkelgasse. Er hatte ein Vorstellungsgespräch bei Gringotts und wollte später eine vielversprechende Wohnung begutachten, natürlich hatte Hermione nicht abgeschlagen, ihn zu begleiten.

„Ich hoffe, es dauert nicht so lange", sagte Sirius und verzog das Gesicht.

„Das macht nichts", beruhigte sie ihn, „Lass dir soviel Zeit, wie du brauchst. Ich war ewig nicht mehr in _Florish & Blotts_, da werde ich mich lange beschäftigen können – du kennst mich ja."

Er erwiderte ihr Grinsen. „Wenn du es sagst... Bis dann." Er gab ihr einen schnell Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe sie sich trennten und jeder seinen eigenen Weg ging.

Glücklich betrat Hermione den geliebten Bücherladen und ließ ihren Blick verträumt über die gefüllten Regale wandern. Sie ließ sich Zeit beim Durchgehen der Neuerscheinungen und vertiefte sich in einer Sammlung von Enzyklopädien, bis sie sich in die Ecke mit allerlei Lehrbüchern setzte und schmökerte.

Sie hatte gerade ein Buch gefunden, das ihr in der Ausbildung nützlich sein konnte, als sie ein Buch über Flüche für Sirius fand. Genau als sie die Hand danach ausstreckte, griffen schlanke, helle Finger nach dem Einband und schnappten ihr das Buch vor der Nase weg. Empört richtete sie sich auf und blickte in die kalten Augen von Draco Malfoy.

„Meins", sagte er mit arroganter Stimme, „Nicht jeder kann der Erste sein, Granger."

Sie schnaubte nur abfällig, bevor sie sich wegdrehen wollte, doch seine schneidende Stimme ließ sie verharren.

„Dürfen Hunde – räudige Köter in _seinem_ Fall – nicht mit ins Geschäft?"

Sie wirbelte wieder zu ihm herum, doch er schien den Schock in ihrem Gesicht nicht sofort zu bemerken, denn er fuhr ungerührt fort: „Er war wohl zu ungepflegt, um in den Laden gelassen zu werden."

„Sirius – ist – nicht – ungepflegt!", fauchte Hermione zurück und blitzt ihn wütend an. Sie musste sich beherrschen, nicht ihren Zauberstab gegen ihn zu richten – aber wenigstens half die Wut, ihre Überraschung zu überspielen. Wusste er über Sirius' Animagus Bescheid oder war es nur eine nachlässige, unabsichtliche Bemerkung gewesen? Rein zufällig möglicherweise?

„Ach nein?" Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch und Hermione widerstand dem Drang, ihm sein herablassendes Lächeln aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen. „Und warum suchst _du_ die Büchern für ihn aus?" Erst jetzt warf er einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Buchtitel.

„Er hat gerade keine Zeit, weil er im Gegensatz zu _dir_", sie ließ ihren Blick abfällig an ihm hoch und runter wandern, „sein Geld mit ehrlicher Arbeit verdient."

Seine Augen verengten sich warnend, während er sie wütend anstarrte. Dennoch fing er sich kurze Zeit später wieder und schnarrte mit gedämpfter Stimme: „Habt ihr in den Bibliotheken gefunden, was ihr wolltet? Die Zeitungen berichten ja gar nichts mehr von euch." Er klang betont gelangweilt, doch sie sah die Neugiere in seinen Augen blitzen.

„So ein Drama", entgegnete Hermione in einem Tonfall, der auf das genaue Gegenteil schließen ließ und sie lächelte ihn zuckersüß an. „Bestimmt hast du dir bereits dein zartes Köpfchen darüber zerbrochen, wonach wir all die Zeit gesucht haben. Tja, ich fürchte, du wirst ohne Antworten auskommen müssen."

Diesmal drehte sich sich weg – sie hatte nicht die gerinste Lust, sich länger mit diesem aufgeblasenen Schnösel herumzuschlagen – doch Malfoy riss sie an der Schulter wieder zu sich herum. Mit einem gedämpften Aufschrei wirbelte sie herum und sah änsgtlich in sein zorniges Gesicht, das nur noch wenige Zentimeter entfernt war. Doch gerade, als er den Mund öffnete und etwas sagen wollte, wurde er ebenfalls herumgerissen und ließ die junge Frau los.

Sie rieb sich sofort die Schulter und erkannte eine schlanke, dunkle Gestalt, die Malfoy ebenfalls an der Schulter gepackt hatte. „Sirius!", verließ es erleichtert ihre Lippen.

Und Sirius sah alles andere als glücklich über ihre derzeitige Situation aus. Um es genau zu definieren: Er war fuchsteufelswild.

Nachdem sein Blick für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde besorgt zu Hermione herübergehuscht war und er erkannt hatte, dass ihr momentan nichts weiter zu fehlen schien, verstärkte er seinen Griff und fixierte den blonden jungen Mann.

„Ich hasse es, wenn sich Leute an Schwächere vergreifen", knurrte er und seine Stimme wurde noch dunkler, als er hinzufügte: „Und erst recht, wenn es mein Mädchen ist."

„Dein Mädchen?" Zwar klang Malfoys Stimme leicht überrumpelt und er riss sich wütend aus Sirius' Griff los, ehe er die Schultern straffte und Hermione abfällig musterte. „Hätte ich mir ja denken können, dass sich Abschaum zusammen findet."

Er sah den Schlag nicht kommen, der ihn in die Magengrube traf. Hermione keuchte entsetzt auf, - schlichtweg, weil sie unnötige Gewalt hasste – aber dennoch trat sie schnell an Sirius' Seite, als Malfoy sich röchelnd krümmte.

„Nicht", flehte sie, „er ist es nicht wert."

Er hatte die Kiefer fest aufeinandergepresst und lockerte nur langsam seine geballten Fäuste, während seine Augen Malfoy aufmerksam beobachteten. In seinen Augen spiegelten sich blanker Hass und kalte Wut wieder. „Er wird es noch bereuen."

„Aber nicht heute", drängte sie und zog ihn unter Anstrengung nach draußen auf die belebte Gasse. Sie hoffte, dass er ihre Worte nicht zu ernst nahm und der Vorfall schnell vergaß, auch wenn sie wusste, dass ein Teil von ihr schon mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, dass Sirius den Vorfall so schnell _nicht_ vergessen würde. Malfoy würde diese Demütigung ebenfalls nicht so einfach vergehen lassen. Sie sah noch einiges in der Hinsicht auf sie zukommen und so seufzte sie auf.

„Ist alles okay mit dir?", fragte Sirius besorgt nach und blieb stehen, um sie auf mögliche und offensichtliche Spuren abzusuchen. „Hat er dich verletzt?"

„Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung", lächelte sie ihn schwach an. „Ich mache mir eher Sorgen, was er als Rachezug planen könnte."

Sirius strich mit zwei Fingern ihre Wange entlang, bis er die Hand fallen ließ und sie mit ihren Fingern verschränkte. „Mach dir mal nicht so viele Sorgen, zumindest jetzt nicht. Wenn sich die Schlange nochmal aufbäumt, werde ich ankommen und sie niedertrampeln."

„Ach Sirius", seufzte Hermione nur und ging mit ihm weiter durch die Winkelgasse. Sie schwiegen für einige Minuten, ehe er die Stille durchbrach.

„Übrigends: Ich hab den Job bekommen", informierte er sie mit einem Lächeln. Sie erwiderte es; ehrlich und breit.

„Mist – in _Florish & Blotts_ war so ein tolles Buch, was ich dir mitnehmen wollte", bedauerte Hermione, doch er grinste nur.

„Das kannst du mir dann wann anders besorgen. Ich fürchte, wenn wir jetzt zurückgehen und wieder auf dieses Arsch treffen, werde ich mich nicht zurückhalten können."

Sie sah mit Erleichterung, dass sich seine Körperhaltung entspannte. „Gehen wir jetzt zu der Wohnung?"

„Ja, sie ist zwei nur Straßen weiter."

„Dann kann ich dich wenigstens gut besuchen", lächelte sie, doch er lächelte nur schwach zurück, bevor sein Blick nachdenklich wurde und er wieder nach vorne starrte.

Zwar hatte Harry ihm wieder all sein Hab und Gut überlassen – inklusiv das Haus am Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 – aber dennoch hatte Sirius sich eine andere Wohnung suchen wollen. Die alte barg einfach zuviele Erinnerungen und er wollte einen neuen Lebensabschnitt anfangen.

Die Vermieterin Ms Viper war eine kleine, alte Frau mit langen, wirren Haaren. Teils trug sie diese im Zopf, teils hochgesteckt, teils offen und dazu trug sie Kleidung, die farblich und formlich einfach nicht zueinander passen wollten. Das hinderte sie jedoch nicht daran, ein breites Lächeln zu besitzen – was machten schon zwei, drei fehlende Zähne? – und eine herzliche Art. Das einzige Manko war vielleicht noch ihre leise, etwas undeutliche Aussprache; besonders Sirius musste sich öfters zu ihr nach unten beugen, um sie besser verstehen zu können.

Die Wohnung war nicht so klein, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatten: Sie besaß ein verhältnismäßig großes Schlafzimmer, natürlich ein Bad, eine Küche, die durch eine kleine Mauer von der Wohnzimmerecke abgetrennt wurde. Bis auf ein paar einzelne Möbel war die Wohnung leer, aber sie hatte große Fenster, durch die das Sonnenlicht die Räume erhellte.

„Nett", kommentierte Sirius und sah sich zufrieden um, „Wirklich sehr nett hier."

„Und die Lage ist ideal", fügte Hermione hinzu. „Ist sie auch erschwinglich vom Preis?", raunte sie ihm zu.

Dieser nickte und seine Augen leuchteten, als er sagte: „Ich werde sie nehmen. Ab wann kann ich einziehen?"

Ms Viper lächelte. „Ab sofort."

xXx

„Wieso bist du dir so verdammt unschlüssig, welche Möbel du nun mitnehmen willst und welche nicht?", hakte Hermione nicht zum ersten Mal ungeduldig nach, während sie in Anwesen der Blacks auf und ab ging. „Das kann doch nicht _so_ schwer sein! Wir sind nun bereits eine Stunde hier und du hast gerade mal deine persönlichen Sachen aus dem Fuchsbau gepackt."

Sirius nuschelte etwas, doch er sprach so leise, dass sie es nicht verstand.

„Was hast du gesagt?", bohrte sie nach, doch er drehte sich nur brummelnd weg. So atmete Hermione einmal tief ein, bevor sie mit schnellen Schritten zu ihm hinging und sich in den Weg stellte. Sie wollte den Mund bereits zu einer weiteren Frage ansetzen, als sie seinen – ja, was eigentlich? Besorgten? Unschlüssigen? Hin- und Hergerissenen? – Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte und sofort wurden ihre eigenen Gesichtszüge weicher.

„Sirius...", begann sie sanft, „Worüber denkst du nach?"

Als er ihrem Blick auswich, griff sie nach seinen Händen und fuhr mit den Daumen über seine Handrücken. „Dich bedrückt doch irgendwas. Willst du es mir nicht sagen?"

„Doch", seufzte er leise, „Aber... – Merlin, ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich mich so anstelle! Warum es mir so schwerfällt!" Er warf frustriert die Arme in die Luft. „Wollen wir noch einmal kurz in die Wohnung apparieren? Ich muss mir noch etwas bezüglich der Größe anschauen."

Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht? Solange du dich dann entscheiden kannst..."

In der kleinen Wohnung streunerte Sirius nur ruhelos durch die kahlen Räume, bis ihr erneut beinahe der Kragen platzte. „Was ist denn nur los mit dir?"

Er blieb stehen und blickte ihr ernst in die Augen. „Die Wohnung ist nicht zu klein, oder?"

Irritiert über seine Fragen zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nein?" Es klang halb wie eine Frage, weil sie nicht wusste, woraus er hinaus wollte. Nein, die Wohnung hatte eine nette, gemütliche Größe.

„Nun ja, und sieh mal... Die Wohnung ist so groß und ich bin so klein..."

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch skeptischer, sodass er hastig fortfuhr und sich beinahe dabei verhaspelte: „Naja, weißt du, ich weiß gar nichts mit dem vielen Platz anzufangen! Und... und ich würde mich bestimmt einsam fühlen, nachdem ich so lange im Fuchsbau war."

Sie verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf ein Bein. „Willst du in dieser Wohnung wohnen oder nicht?", fragte sie sachlich nach.

„Doch", erwiderte er, bis ein kleinlautes „Aber nicht allein" folgte. Er hatte den Kopf halb geneigt und sah sie unsicher unter seinen Wimpern her an. Er erinnerte sie an einen halbwüchsigen Welpen, der etwas ausgefressen hatte und nun auf die Reaktion seines Besitzers abwartete.

Unwillkürlich musste Hermione lachen. Ein warmes Gefühl durchströhmte ihren Körper, als ihr bewusst wurde, worauf Sirius anspielte. Betont lässig schlenderte sie ins Schlafzimmer, er folgte ihr.

„Hm, du hast ja ein breites Bett...", begann sie gespielt gedankenverloren, „Was meinst du: Wenn wir es an der Seite hier ungefähr so hinstellen... dann müsste Platz für ein Nachttisch an jeder Seite sein, oder?"

„Ich brauch keins, du kannst dir deine Seite also aussuchen", fügte er schnell hinzu und erwiderte ihr Grinsen. Ein begeistertes Leuchten trat in seine Augen, als er weitersprach. „Außerdem dachte ich mir, dass an dieser Seite ein wunderbar großes Bücherregal passt – du hast doch so viele Bücher. Und wenn das nicht reicht: Eins kann noch ins Wohnzimmer."

„Das ist sogar Pflicht", lächelte sie. „Du wirst auch noch Bücher haben. Oh, und wir brauchen Schreibtische! Und einen Kleiderschrank und-..." Sie gab ein Qietschen von sich, als er sie plötzlich umschlungen hatte und einmal lachend im Kreis wirbelte.

Als Sirius sie wieder absetzte, vergrub er sein Gesicht in ihre Haare und atmete genüsslich ein. „Ich freu mich, Hermione, wirklich. Du kannst so viel an der gemeinsamen Wohnung planen, wie du möchtest."

_Gemeinsame Wohnung_ – es klang _so_ gut. Lächelnd umschlang sie seinen Nacken mit ihren Armen und küsste ihn glücklich. „Also gut", begann sie mit Enthusiasmus, nachdem sie sich getrennt hatten. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch die anderen informieren und dann wird im Eilverfahren gepackt und eingeräumt."

„Da kann es eine kaum erwarten, was?", neckte er sie.

„Genau", grinste sie zurück.

„Aber ich würde sagen, vorher gönnen wir uns auch ein paar neue Möbel."

„Auch ein neues Bett?"

Er überlegte kurz. „Nein, das müsste noch okay sein. Es sei denn, du willst ein neues...?"

„Nein, nein", warf Hermione hastig ein, „Deins ist noch völlig in Ordnung."

Ein paar Stunden später waren zumindest ein Teil der Möbel in der neuen Wohnung; es war spät und sie waren müde.

„Zeit, Schlafen zu gehen, was?", fragte Sirius Hermione lächelnd, als er sie beobachtete, wie sie ein Gähnen unterdrückte.

„Mhm-hm, ich bin stark dafür."

Mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen, das eindeutig mehr im Sinn hatte, trat er näher und umfasste sanft ihre Taille. „Das ist gut", schnurrte Sirius zufrieden und führte sie langsam rückwärts, bis ihre Kniekehlen gegen die Bettkante stießen und sie auf die Matraze fiel.

Mit einem Lachen schubste sie ihn von sich herunter. „Black, runter von mir! Du erdrückst mich noch", japste sie, ehe sie wieder an ihn heranrückte.

„'Tschuldigung", murmelte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen, das an die Ernsthaftigkeit an seinem Wort zweifeln ließ. „Bekomme ich trotzdem einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss?"

Ohne weitere Worte wanderte ihre Hand zu seinem Nacken und sie zog ihn zu sich herunter, um ihre Lippen auf seine treffen zu lassen. Es würde nicht nur bei einem Kuss bleiben, da war sie sich sicher.

xXx

Zwei Tage später fand die Einweihungsparty statt. Alle Weasleys waren eingeladen, Harry, Lupin und Tonks; dementsprechend voll war es in der Wohnung. Aber das machte ganz und gar nichts, denn die Stimmung war ausgelassen und wurde feucht-fröhlich begleitet.

Es war ein sehr schöner Abend. Mrs Weasley hatte reichlich Essen mitgebracht und die Männer hatten nicht an Alkohol gespart.

Als Hermione gerade in der Küche stand und das Essen kontrollierte, stellte Sirius sich leise hinter sie und umschlang ihre Taille mit beiden Armen, bevor er ihr einen Kuss seitlich am Hals platzierte. Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte sich gegen ihn.

„Die Gäste amüsieren sich."

„Das ist gut", sprach er leise gegen ihren Hals; sie spürte die Vibration seiner Worte mehr als das sie sie hörte.

Ein Räuspern erklang, doch die beiden wirbelte nicht wie verschreckte Hühner auseinander, sondern drehten sich gemächlich um. Ginny stand mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen an der Wand gelehnt.

„Wir wollen auf euch anstoßen. Kommt ihr oder soll ich ihnen sagen, dass ihr noch beschäftigt sein?"

„Nein, wir kommen", lächelte Hermione ihr zu und kam wenige Sekunden später mit Sirius im Schlepptau ins Wohnzimmer, wo bereit alle mit einem Sektglas in der Hand standen.

Ihnen wurde zugeprostet, Glückwünsche zur Wohnung und zu Sirius' neuen Job ausgesprochen und auch, dass nun endlich das Rätsel gelöst war. Später hatten sich wieder kleine Grüppchen gebildet, wobei Hermione mit Harry und Ron zusammen stand. Sirius kam wenig später dazugeschlendert.

„Und, Harry, weißt du was?", grinste Sirius ihm zu, „Ich glaube, ich werde _dich_ zum Paten _meines_ Kindes ernennen."

„Du bist _schwanger_?!", wandte sich Ron höchst überrrascht an Hermione.

„Nein!", konterte sie scharf und gleichzeitig verlegen und strafte Sirius mit einem mahnenden Blick. „Und du, Black, hör gefälligst auf, ihnen solche Flöhe ins Ohr zu setzen!"

Harry grinste. „Spricht sie dich immer mit Nachnamen an, wenn sie wütend auf dich ist?"

„Nein. Sie macht es auch, wenn sie mich am liebsten auf der Stelle verschlingen will."

Ein ungläubiges Keuchen kam von Hermione. „Erstens braucht ihr nicht so zu reden, als wäre ich nicht hier und zweitens", ihre Stimme wurde bedrohlicher, „was bringt dich zu der Annahme, ich würde dich verschlingen wollen?"

Er schenkte ihr sein verführerischstes Grinsen. „Because Black is back again."

* * *

**Das Ende dieser Fanfiction ist erreicht... -sniff sniff- Ich hoffe, ihr hattet beim Lesen genauso viel Spaß wie ich beim Schreiben und werdet mir treu bleiben, wenn das Sequel kommen wird. **

**Abschließende Reviews zur Story sind willkommen :D **

**Euch noch eine schöne Woche und viele Grüße,**

**Puma Padfoot**


End file.
